Melting The Ice
by Serenity.xx
Summary: [Completed] Gabriella comes to EH and is quickly named Ice Queen. Her troubled past catches up with her and EH's Golden Boy starts to fall for her fiery, sarcastic and witty personality. Warning: it is T rated for a reason! [TroyxGabriella]
1. Prologue: First Impressions

**Melting the Ice Heart**

**Chapter One**

**Shaking East High **

* * *

It was a dark and stormy lunchtime at East High. The cafeteria was gloomy and silent apart from the casual munching and milk cartons clacking against the trays.

The usual noisy chatter was gone and replaced with the crashing of lightning and the roar of thunder. The sombre mood of the students was accompanied with the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof and slowly sliding down the windows.

It was all quiet until the entrance doors were flung open as if by a ferocious wind, everyone stopped eating or looking outside to look at the doors.

A petite girl stood there unmoving. Brown curly hair cascading down her shoulders, the fringe held by a red barrette.

She was smiling but you could tell it was forced. The smile didn't reach her eyes. If you looked at her chocolate brown eyes you could see angry and bitterness and if you looked even closer specks of fear and terror were present.

The population of East High was sending the girl curious glances; the girl was now scowling back, back to exchanging speculating looks with their friends.

Mr. Matsui quickly strode into the room breaking the stares and the moment. His arms were positioned to show off the best features of the room.

"Well Miss Montez, welcome to East High, from your transfer scripts you should find fitting in very easy. The tour of East High ends here and I wish you the best of luck."

With that end statement he strode back out of view and left the girl vulnerable to stares again.

"What? You haven't seen a girl before?" She hissed. Everyone went to back to silence.

Her footsteps echoed against the silence and even though they had been warned the student's eyes were still following her every move.

She then sat at an empty corner table, reached for her bag, grabbed her notebook and began scribbling in it fiercely.

* * *

**So what did you think? Bad, Ok, Good, Great? Please review and remember High School Musical never happened.**

**I have nearly finished my other chapter for A Different Take, sorry about the wait. **


	2. Chapter 1: Poppet! Poppet?

**Melting The Ice Heart**

**As always I don't own anything but the plot! **

**Jason won't be in this, I don't really like him! Sorry!**

**Chapter Two**

**Livid Poppet

* * *

**

**Cowgirl4Christ: **Thanks for reviewing!

**krisxbun: **That chapter was just an opening and now the chapters will be longer. Thanks, I was really working on getting the moment just perfect. I realised yesterday that it's easier to write in the sunroom on a notebook, listening to the rain and looking at the peach tree. Try it sometime :P. Thanks for the review and for putting me on your favourites!

**high.school.girl.t.g: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Godsgirl4eva: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

**butterflygoodbye: **Thanks for putting me on your favourites and reviewing! I am thinking of it being a Troyella but I'm not sure yet. Updating as soon as I can!

**SimpleeLovely673: **Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Recap:**

"What you haven't seen a girl before?" She hissed. Everyone went to back to silence.

Her footsteps echoed against the silence and even though they had been warned the student's eyes were still following her every move.

She then sat at an empty corner table, reached for her bag, grabbed her notebook and began scribbling in it fiercely.

* * *

Whispers quickly broke out in the formerly silent hall. 

"Did you see that?"

"It was so scary through! Who cares if she's pretty? She's scary, scary is a major turn-off!"

"OMG I nearly wet my pants!"

"Montez…Latin or Spanish?"

"She's hot as! Dude those curls!"

"Troy, earth to Troy! Snap out of it!" Chad clicked his fingers impatiently while waiting for his best friend to get out of his trance.

"Huh? Yeah I'm here Chad. She's gorgeous, don't you think? Stop clicking, I'm out of it!" Troy was getting annoyed now.

Chad grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. He screwed up his face "Meh…I have Taylor, I'm happy, new girl is pretty through." He proved his point by wrapping his arms round his girlfriend's waist and gently kissing her cheek.

She leaned back into his embrace but still continued her conversation with Ryan and Sharpay.

"Shar I'm telling you, her eyes! You saw them right! Anger and bitterness was all there. Her eye's looked colder than your reign of Ice Princess, if you were the Ice Princess she's Ice Queen!"

"Ry, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't mention that, that is the past! This is the present! To answer your question, yes I did see her eyes. They were cold I admit but having the whole population of East High looking at you is scary! We should go introduce ourselves, she looks lonely." Sharpay gave her another glance before adding "Very lonely."

Yeah Ryan, go over there, study her eyes, see what the cause of her cold, anger and bitterness is about and write it for your psychology paper." Taylor said sarcastically.

Chad continued "Yeah Ryan study her" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, then "Ouch Taylor stop elbowing, it hurts. I mean study her eyes Ryan." Chad then winked behind Taylor's back.

Ryan threw Chad a glare before replying coolly "Chad, just incase you didn't know, I have a girlfriend whom I love very much and we have been going out for 1 year now." He then blew a kiss to Kelsi, who blushed, caught the kiss and sent one back.

A panting Zeke rushed up to the table, gave Sharpay a quick peck on the lips before talking. "Sorry guys, cooking class ran late but I brought leftovers…" He said with a grin.

Everyone grinned back already knowing how delicious Zeke's leftovers were. They all grabbed a cookie as Zeke sat next to his girlfriend.

While everyone was silent apart from the occasional munch. Kelsi finished her bite and spoke up.

"Why doesn't Troy go over there and say hi and bring her back her so we can properly welcome her. We all know he needs a girlfriend." Kelsi rolled her eyes playfully.

The table all groaned and said:

"Kelsi now you have gotten him started"

"KELSI!"

"Do I have to listen to the speech again?"

"Kelsi I officially hate you"

"Don't hate my girlfriend Chad!"

"There has to be a balance in the world Ryan… You love her, I hate her!"

A loud cough interrupted them. Troy was standing up and the gang all rolled their eyes all knowing what he was going to say.

"Yes my delightful and wonderful friends, I must drum this into your peanut size brains. Taylor you are excused from that statement. Kelsi practically screamed 'Troy give your incredible speech again' so if you want someone to blame. Blame her." Troy stopped and gave her a playful wink before continuing.

"I don't want a girlfriend, I want a friend, I want a best friend who I can tell anything to. She has to be-"

At this point the gang interrupted and chorused in a monotone "-intelligent, beautiful, inside and outside" They all winked in perfect unison. "Caring, kind, sense of humour and won't be afraid to get angry at me-"

Troy coughed loudly and they all stopped, Troy started "-because then I know she isn't just using me for social status but most importantly-"

"-She has to like us and we have to like her!" They all finished.

Chad drew one arm away from Taylor's waist and patted Troy on the back.

"Wonderful speech and high expectations as always and good luck getting a girlfriend." Chad whispered.

"Ha-Ha very funny Chad, love your sense of humour" Troy remarked dryly.

"Dude, go over there, talk to her, study her, get to know her and then bring her back to us so we can approve." He winked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up Chad" Troy said as he stood up and lightly shoved his friend. He put his hands in his pockets before causally walking over to the table in the corner.

Troy had only walked a few steps before rushing back to the table, grabbing the last two cookies out of the container.

"Peace offering; I heard what you said about her eyes Ryan."

* * *

"Damn that boy, he's got charm, chiasma and enough romantic notions to make us all vomit. If he wasn't so picky he would have had heaps of dates, heck even girlfriends by now." 

Sharpay caressed his cheek lovingly "Yeah we all know that sweetie, he's just waiting for the one."

"Yeah Zeke and you are both right it's just that he wants her to be his friend first."

Chad added to his girlfriend's statement "It's a stupid motto of his anyway Friend's First, Love Later and god I hate his expectations!" Chad yelled angrily.

You could hardly hear Ryan's question as he had asked it so quietly, "Has he even had his first kiss yet?"

Everyone turned and looked at Chad. He just sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Troy had sauntered over to corner table with one hand in his pocket and the other holding the cookies, but on his way he went past the cheerleaders. 

They all turned round when he spoke "Ladies" and they all grabbed out compact mirrors to check their appearance. Many of them had red lipstick and reapplied.

He winked at no one in particular when they all turned around again and continued on his way.

He couldn't help grinning when he heard their conversation after he left.

"OMG Jasmine, Troy Bolton just winked at me! I could die today in total bliss!"

"I'm so jealous Amy! Troy winked at me the other day through!"

"Don't you think he has the cutest wink ever?"

"And butt!"

A gasp was emitted among the cheerleaders. "You did not just say that!"

He finally got out of hearing range with his ego about to explode.

He reached Miss Montez's table, she was on the opposite side. He carelessly laid his free hand down and put the cookies on the table.

She still didn't look up but continued writing. He walked half way round the table and leant over her shoulder. She snapped her notebook shut and furiously glared at him.

_Feisty! I like it! Don't normally get glares!_

"What do you want?" Gabriella jeered bitterly. I put up his hands in mock defeat and pretended to wave a white peace flag. "I just wanted to welcome you to East High and I brought choc chip cookies." I threw in the Bolton grin my dad was always telling me about.

_"I gave the Bolton grin to your mother and look where she is!" He keeps telling me._

"Anyway I'm Troy-"She curtly interrupted me "So you're the Troy Bolton?"

I was speechless so she took that as a yes. She added a highly irritated groan and her voice rose with each statement "Ughh I couldn't get away from you! Your face was on posters and walls! Your name was on trophies! Don't even ask me what I though about the blasted gym!" She was standing up now a couple of inches shorter than me.

"I guess you didn't like the gym very much eh Poppet?"

"You guess!" She shrieked and then stopped suddenly as if comprehending something. "Poppet…Poppet! What kind of name is that?" She seethed.

"A nickname, what do you think it is?" I paused and added poppet just to annoy her.

"My name is Gabriella, no Gabi, no Ella and no Gabriel, call me Gabriella."

"Sure poppet, you could have just asked!"

Gabriella's eyes flashed dangerously with anger and before I could even blink, her hand had grabbed my collar. Her face was centimetres from mine.

* * *

**Everyone that reviewed thank you. If you read please review, even if it is just a "good story" or something. I really appreciate it!**

**Cupcakes.xx **


	3. Chapter 2: 4 and A Half Points!

**Melting The Ice Heart**

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Also please read the reviewer replys as I sometimes give hints to the upcoming chapters. **

**Chapter Three **

**4 And A Half Ticked Off**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Poppet…Poppet! What kind of name is that?" She seethed.

"A nickname, what do you think it is?" "Poppet" I added just to annoy her.

"My name is Gabriella, no Gabi, no Ella and no Gabriel, call me Gabriella."

"Sure poppet, you could have just asked!"

Gabriella's eyes flashed dangerously with anger and before I could even blink, her hand had grabbed my collar. Her face was centimetres from mine.

* * *

"OMG everyone Troy's going to have his first kiss!" Sharpay squealed who had been watching the two as soon as Troy arrived at her table. 

Everyone's heads snapped up to look at the pair.

"They haven't even known each other for 5 minutes and their already going to kiss" Chad exclaimed with his eyes widening with each word.

Kelsi whispered "Look Troy is whispering sweet nothings in her ear!"

"What about the expectations? Troy's motto?" Chad was soon contridicting himself from moments before.

"True love." Taylor sighed, craning her head to see in front of Chad's afro.

"More like lust." corrected Ryan.

"She hasn't even touched the cookies!" Zeke cried.

* * *

"Listen Poppet your sudden anger has been brought to my friend's attention and knowing their minds and putting me in their shoes; it looks like we are going to kiss." I whispered into Gabriella's ear. 

When I drew my head back I could see her horrified expression.

I kept whispering into her ear "Let go of my collar, step back, grab your things and eat a cookie otherwise Zeke will be offended. Then we can go and I'll introduce you to my friends and then we can think of an excuse."

She slowly let go of my collar and I could breathe again. She took a step back and started picking up her things in an angry manner. She had just been defeated and wasn't taking it well. I grabbed her notebook when she snatched it off me and said "It's personal." I merely nodded my head.

She was about to walk off when I reminded "The cookies Poppet."

"Thanks Bolton" She muttered. "No problem Poppet, follow me and keep your anger in check." She gave me another deadly glare and her eyes flashed. "Poppet…" I warned. I then headed back to my table. I could hear her quick footsteps and munching behind me.

* * *

"Damn they didn't kiss!" Sharpay let out a small scream. 

"Of course not Sharpay, they just met." Ryan reassured her.

"Anyway I'm sure they have a perfectly good explanation." Taylor murmured.

"She's eating a cookie!" Zeke exclaimed with a contented smile on his face.

"Shhh, they are coming over." Kelsi whispered.

* * *

"Hey everyone this is Poppet" Troy introduced. 

Chad could hardly hold in a laugh in. _Who named their child Poppet?_ He looked around the table everyone else was trying not to laugh. He looked at Poppet, she was glowering at Troy.

"Bolton" Gabriella hissed in an I'm-going-to-kill-you-later-tone. Her tone changed into a more polite one when she properly introduced herself. "Actually my name isn't Poppet, its Gabriella, Gabriella Montez."

Taylor jumped up in recognition "Gabriella Montez! I can't believe I'm meeting you." Taylor gushed.

She cocked an eyebrow before replying smoothly "Yes, I am Gabriella Montez and how do you know me?"

"What scholastic decathlon team in U.S.A doesn't know you?"

"You're in the scholastic decathlon?" Gabriella asked in surprise.

"Yes, Head of the team and would be honoured if you join!"

"Mmm maybe later, I'll get back to you."

"Why are jocks and smart people hanging out together?"She asked bluntly as she squeezed in between Troy and Kelsi.

Chad whispered to Troy, "Bit blunt, hey?"

"Oh, we had a school wide project that mixed us all up into groups and we had to learn at least one thing and give a little speech about it. The most common thing learnt was that everyone is the same. Some people didn't want the social status to change like the cheerleaders and the football players." Kelsi tilted her head over to the mentioned groups.

"Where are your manners people? So sorry Poppet"

"Bolton!"

"Gabriella" Troy hastily amended.

"That's Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke and Kelsi." Troy pointed to each one in turn and they either nodded or waved (Boys or Girls respectively).

* * *

"So Gabriella, why were you holding Troy's collar and why was he whispering in your ear?" Taylor couldn't hold her curiosity any longer. 

I looked up from the salad I was removing from my bag to find 7 pairs of eyes intently looking at me.

"Poppet are you going to answer Taylor's question?" He asked with a smug grin.

I gave him my most fierce glare and said "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Anger Poppet" he reminded as he put his hands on the back of his head and stretched out.

"Well Taylor right?" She nodded and I continued "I don't like being called anything other than Gabriella and I was merely reminding your friend Bol-Troy of that fact. Now Troy why were you whispering in my ear?"

I turned the firing line back at Troy.

Troy shrugged and easily answered the question. "I didn't want to yell at sweet little"

"petite" I interrupted.

"Sweet _petite_ Poppet, it's her first day here so I whispered."

"In her ear?" Chad asked with disbelief written all over his face.

"Didn't want to embarrass Poppet."

"You know I'm going to explore the school, avoid all posters, trophies and the gym." I said.

I got a few blank stares for that comment and a poke of the tongue.

Kelsi recovered the quickest, "We'll come, just us girls if that's ok?"

"Yeah that's fine I don't want to get lost and walk into the blasted gym."

I got up and the other girls followed.

Behind me I could see all the girls exchanging looks with the boys. I imagined their faces as disbelif and frightened. Who knew what the new girl could do? I chuckled to myself, who indeed?

* * *

There was only the occasional drip sliding down the windows of the cafeteria. The rain was easing and the flowers were blooming as spring hung in the air. You could see the winter ice melting and the snow clearing. Only Gabriella couldn't rely on Mother Nature to melt the ice of her heart. 

Everyone who met her knew she had some sort of barrier between them and she, only someone who had determination and enough love to share would be able to break the barrier. Her heart didn't go in 4 different seasons each having their own special quality. Her heart was in two pieces. The innocent 8 year old side that had been long forgotten. The other piece was full of guards, hurt, betrayal and ice.

* * *

"So what do you guys think of her?" I asked 

Chad spoke first "Well she seems nice, a bit blunt and cold but nice. She's intelligent; Taylor proved that. She got angry at you, I mean her getting angry at you within 2 minutes, she must dislike you. So slash of the girlfriend idea."

While Chad was speaking Ryan was slowly putting 3 fingers up, one by one.

Ryan then spoke "Yeah I kinda like her, 3 and a half things are ticked off from your list through Troy..." he remarked slyly.

Ryan and Chad were now on the floor groaning and mumbling something about their stomachs.

"Would you like to say anything Zeke?"

Zeke said in a small voice "I like her; she even ate two of my cookies!"

Troy grinned and then Zeke added "She's becoming your friend first. 4 and a half ticked off."

Needless to say Zeke joined Chad and Ryan on the floor groaning and mumbling.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing guys! It really made my day considering its pouring outside :P**

**SimpleeLovely673:** Thanks for your simplee lovely review! Sorry I love puns...espically lame ones!

**butterflygoodbye:** Yeah that's my favourite part too, I wanted to show that Gabriella is tough and not afraid to fight. And yeah she was only going to talk to him as you read up there :P

**blonde-gal:** Thanks I like this Gabriella too, I thought she was too Mary Sue in the movie and I wanted to corrupt her. She's more evil then Sharpay though, just a hint.

**krisxbun:** Thank you! I really worked hard on getting it longer as most of my chapters are usually 1000-1500 in word length but last chapter was about 1700 words!

**Cowgirl4Christ:** Yeah Sharpay is nice now, I should probably do a flashback or something on how she got nicer...Wow your giving me ideas! Also thanks for that pick up of the changing povs I realised this after I posted it! The teasing of the gang was to show that they were really close and they had heaps of fun together and nothing can break them apart.

**i.swear.to.drunk.im.not.god: **Thanks for reviewing and adding this story  
to your alerts!

**Please tell me what you thought of the little Mother Nature part! It was my first sort of metaphor and I need to see if it was ok or what needs improving.**

**Also Gabriella lies low a bit on the temper for the next couple of chapters...but don't worry it will flare up again.**

**My chapter titles are a bit random but they really do mean something in relation to the story. Also 6 reviews a chapter is really great! Thanks you guys!**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	4. Chapter 3: Occupied Seats!

**Read the review replies as they often have hints and clues to whats coming up!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Occupied Seats

* * *

**

**Recap:**

Ryan and Chad were now on the floor groaning and mumbling something about their stomachs.

"Would you like to say anything Zeke?"

Zeke said in a small voice "I like her; she even ate two of my cookies!"

Troy grinned and then Zeke added, "She's becoming your friend first. 4 and a half ticked off."

Needless to say Zeke joined Chad and Ryan on the floor.

* * *

"Mum, I'm going to the bus stop now! Okay?" Gabriella called out as she pulled the hairbrush through her hair and jogged down the stairs two at a time. 

"Ok, have fun! I'll be out tonight with Chip so organise dinner for yourself, I'll be back late so don't wait up. Call my mobile if you need anything!"

Gabriella grumbled and cast profanities under her breath all the way down the path and ended her self talk as soon as she shut the gate.

Gabriella then hummed the chorus of 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol all the way to the corner of the bus stop.

She stood there patiently for 2 minutes, occasionally pulling her jacket sleeve up and checking her watch she got from her mum.

She could now see the bus coming down the quiet street. She looked up again only to find herself gazing at the sky.

Gabriella's back was facing the cold grey pavement. Footsteps stopped when an anxious face leaned over blocking her view of the clouds.

"Poppet, I am so sorry. I was going to be late and then I ran round the corner and then I smashed into you! Are you alright? Don't try sitting up, I'll help you." Troy scolded.

Gabriella's back was now painfully stinging, she could feel the blood oozing out of her fresh cuts and now making her t-shirt stick to her back. This only made the pain intensify.

One arm connected with her stinging back and another grabbed her arm as she was soon standing back on her feet.

"Are you sure you're alright, Poppet?" Gabriella could only nod her head as Troy guided her up the bus steps.

"Where's your bus card?" Gabriella grabbed it out of her jean pocket and Troy seized it from her hand and flashed their cards to the bus driver.

Placing his hand gently on the small of her back he guided to a seat near the back. He handed the card back as they both sat and then they were heaved forward as the bus took off.

It was silent between the pair before Troy broke the silence "Poppet, I'm really sorry, I was late and I wasn't concentrating."

Gabriella didn't bother correcting him with the nickname and wasn't really listening to Troy. She was too busy trying to think up excuses to get bandages from the nurse.

"Poppet, please talk to me!"

"Troy, don't worry, it didn't hurt. I just got a minor shock, I'm fine. Take a chill pill."

She then proceeded to stare out the window watching the passing scenery. Blinking back tears and making sure they didn't fall.

* * *

_He repeatedly told her:_

"_Don't cry"_

"_Does crying help at all?" _

"_Don't tell your mother!"_

"_Be quiet or I'll hit you again!"_

"_Don't scream you'll wake up the whole neighbourhood"_

"_You deserve it Gabriella! Now be quiet!"

* * *

_

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Troy called her name and waved his hands in front of her face, "Gabriella! We are here!"

She followed Troy down the aisle of the bus and onto the footpath, only to be crushed by cheerleaders.

She winced and hissed an outtake of breath, as her back was stinging horribly now. She got dragged by the squad into the entrance corridor where they all quickly dispersed as Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke pushed there way through.

"Troy, Gabriella, over here!"

"Listen Troy, I have to go to the bathroom. Wait where are they?"

"Just down the hall on your right. Don't be any longer than 10 minutes as we have to show you your homeroom. Ok Poppet?

Gabriella rolled my eyes before correcting him "Gabriella."

"Poppet, the nickname has stuck. Deal with it."

"I'll deal with you later." Gabriella gave him one last glare before walking off to the bathroom.

"Can't wait Poppet!" He called to her retreating and stinging back.

* * *

_Jerk! _

I speedily made my way to the toilets and checking no one was in there, I locked the door.

I put my jacket on the bench and lifted up the back of my top slowly. I glanced in the mirror and gasped.

The cuts, bruises, scratches and welts were worse than last night. The cuts, and scratches had either dry blood surrounding them or the blood was still trickling out. I wiped the dry blood off with paper towels and water. I tried to clot the rest as best as I could.

The bruises were now a deep purple or dark blue. They were lined across my back in lines from where the belt had been slapped. The welts were now swelling up dreadfully.

I then got some more paper towel and tried to put the cold water all over my back to lessen the pain. I grimaced when the water connected with the injuries, as they were stinging badly. I kept thinking to myself, no pain, no gain, no pain, no gain.

I then glanced at the clock. Shit! I had been in the locked bathroom for nearly 10 minutes. Putting the paper towels deep in the bin, pulling my shirt down and jacket back on, I unlocked the door and stepped out into the now deserting corridor.

They all came round the corner chatting animatedly.

"Gabriella!"

"Poppet!" I rolled my eyes and gave him my middle finger.

Troy gasped in mock horror and clutched his heart.

"You should be an actor, not a basketball player."

"You should bow at my feet and obey me, not rebel!"

I rolled my eyes again and asked, "How are we all today?" I got a chorus of greats, goods, okays and a deeply offended.

"You?" Taylor asked.

"Fine thanks." I replied.

"You know Poppet' we were going to send out a search party. We thought you had drowned!"

"Yeah Troy was worried sick!"

Troy gave Chad an elbow in the stomach and a slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"No I didn't know and I wasn't drowning, I was thinking up nicknames for you."

"Got any good ones, like handsome, charming or dashing?"

"No but I got modest."

"Modest, I'm not modest!"

The gang were all snickering now.

"That's the point."

"Oh, I get it. What did you come up with then?"

"Muffin. It's equally embarrassing and humiliating as Poppet."

The gang all chuckled and giggled.

"Stud Muffin?"

"Nope just Muffin. I'm not gorgeous Poppet so you aren't stud muffin."

"I can change it…"

"Nope, remember what you said this morning. The nickname has stuck. Anyway, do any of you know where A11 is?"

"Oh, Shar, Kels and I have homeroom in A11. We'll show you. Teacher's a bitch so we better go before we are late." Taylor explained.

"Ok bye guys." We all said and waved.

"Bye."

"Bye Poppet!"

I rolled my eyes again for the third time, "Bye Muffin!"

The girls took me on a series of twists and turns as we spoke.

"Gabriella?" Taylor started.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like us?"

"Yeah! You're great! You're so helpful and nice. I just need to get to know the guy's a bit better. "

"What about Troy?"

"What about him?"

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah as a friend, he's nice but a bit arrogant."

"Yeah but that's just him."

"Yeah but he's still too arrogant."

"Anyway we heard you got rampaged by him this morning." Kelsi quickly changed the subject.

I laughed a bit, "Yeah landed on my back but I didn't hurt my self, so all good."

"Oh here's A11." Sharpay stated as we all walked in.

In homeroom, it was boring as. We were just told about the changes in the school and upcoming events that we had to remember. Blah, Blah, Blah.

The only thing worth listening to was the announcement of the signup sheets of all the different clubs.

The teacher then waved her hand and we were allowed to talk quietly. Instantly the class was in an uproar of whispers and undertones.

Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor surrounded my desk as soon as the teacher raised her hand.

"So Gabriella, what are you thinking of signing up for?" Sharpay questioned. I sighed "I don't know yet, its no for the decathlon, sorry Taylor. Yes for the drama club, and maybe a yes for either tennis or volleyball. You guys?"

Sharpay responded first "Well me and Kels-"

"-Kels and I." Taylor corrected.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "_Kels and I_ will certainly join the drama club. Tennis or volleyball sounds fun through. Ooh! Just us, girls should join one of the clubs! It can be our weekly catch-up time with out the guys!"

Kelsi nodded her head in agreement.

Taylor then spoke "Yeah it sounds ok but I'll be doing the decathlon for sure."

The bell than rang signalling the end of homeroom.

"Hey where's C3?" I asked while walking out of A11.

"You have science with Zeke!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Taylor then pointed up ahead "First corridor on your right then second door on your left. You can't miss it, it has C3 above it."

"Ok thanks, see you guys." I waved goodbye as the walked in the opposite direction.

I walked down the hall dodging most of the population of East High.

"Turn right, second door, sign C3." I mumbled to myself and turned right only to smack into a hard chest. Before I could fall back an arm went around my waist and another grabbed my arm.

"Poppet, we have the worst timing in the world, wait Chad does, don't worry, erase that, forget the part after Poppet. I'll start again. Poppet, are you alright?"

I didn't have to look up to match the voice to the face. From the first word they had spoken I knew.

"I'm perfectly fine muffin, so let go of my waist and wrist! I have a class with Zeke so I have to go!"

"C'mon Poppet you know you love being in my arms!" Never the less Troy let go and let me go on my way. "I meet you at assembly Poppet!"

I gave him a glare and a roll of the eyes, but he just smiled at me and waved.

_Jackass! _

_A jackass with muscles!_

I couldn't shake off the feeling that I liked being in his arms.

_No I didn't like being in his arms, I just liked the feeling of being steady and comforted. That's it, steady and comforted!_

I stepped into C3 with a shake of my head to clear all those thoughts. Zeke called my name; I nodded my head, smiled and walked over to him.

He patted the chair next to him and I took up his offer. I placed my books on the table and sat down.

I must have looked nervous because Zeke said "Don't worry Gabriella, the first science class is easy as the teacher will just tell us what we are learning this year and then we can talk for the rest of the lesson."

"Why is this the first class? Weren't there classes yesterday?" I asked

"Yeah but yesterday was a kind of warm up day. We just got to know our teachers and the people in our class. To settle us down from the holidays."

Zeke was right; the teacher let us talk after 5 minutes of us having to listen to her start of year speech. She just reminded us about the assembly in second period.

"So where did you move from?"

"The Big Apple."

"Is there a special reason why you moved?"

"Yeah, my mum's boyfriend."

"You don't sound like you're very happy about it."

I gave him a forced laugh, "That's because I don't, I hate the bastard!"

"Why?"

"Why? Why not? No, seriously, he's not good for my mum. She deserves better."

"Oh ok, well what are you hobbies?"

"Music, singing, acting, dancing. The arts are my passion. I'm ok at drawing too but not that good."

"You sound like Sharpay, except your sound more dedicated. I'm not saying Sharpay isn't dedicated but your whole face lights up when you talk about it."

"Mmm, you can read my emotions pretty easily! I'm half scared, half surprised."

"Just another thing I've learnt since being Sharpay's boyfriend. I can read through the farce, lies and emotions."

"I heard something like Sharpay was the ice princess. What's that about?"

"Well she was cold, mean and nasty to everyone. Everyone had to separate the corridors for her and Ryan to come through. Ryan was her lapdog, what Sharpay did, Ryan did. One day it all changed. Sharpay came into school with puffy red, bloodshot eyes and the strangest thing is Ryan wasn't following her. He came in later by himself. He quit the musical, he just did it because Sharpay did. No one knows why that happened, they both didn't tell anyone. They were angry at each other for a few weeks but then they cooled down and are the best of friends again. Personally I think Ryan snapped and gave Sharpay the lesson of her life."

"Wow. Anyway what about you Zeke, any hobbies?"

He instantly said "Cooking, I love cooking. Those cookies you ate yesterday…I made them. I can make the best pancakes and crème burlee. Basketball is also in my life but cooking overrides it."

"Ok. Now I get confused. Who's on what team or club?"

Zeke laughed "Yeah we are a variety! I'm in basketball and the cooking club. Sharpay is the head of the Drama club. Kelsi is in the music program and does most of the music for our musicals. Taylor is head of the scholastic decathlon. Chad is on the basketball team as vice captain. Troy is captain of the basketball team."

Zeke took a deep breath out "Please don't make me explain all that again!"

I laughed "Nah I won't! The girls and I are thinking of joining the tennis or volleyball team through."

"I would go for the volleyball team because they have hardly anyone sign up and you would be a shoe in to get in. If you girls are doing it for fun that is. I not trying to say that you are bad or anything because I haven't seen you play-"

I cut in "-Zeke you're rambling!"

"Yeah sorry Sharpay says I do it all the time. Just one last reason for you girls to join volleyball, it trains on the opposite court of when the basketball team is doing training…At the same time too…Sharpay in her sports uniform…"

"Eww…You are a pervert! Absolute pervert!" I whacked Zeke on his head with my books.

"Gabriella we are boy hormone driven teenagers. What do you expect?"

"Keep those thoughts to yourself for one thing!"

The bell rang and Zeke grabbed my wrist "I'll lead you to the auditorium for the assembly."

With Zeke leading the way I had free time to just think.

"Boys can be nice and wonderful. Teenage boys are perverts they don't act on their thoughts just voice them." I chanted that over and over again.

When Zeke suddenly stopped I was jolted out of my thoughts, he pulled me in certain directions with me guessing the gang had special spots to sit in.

Zeke and Sharpay pushed me down onto a seat. Pushed me down onto a seat that was already occupied that is…

* * *

**Longest chapter so far! About 2800 words!**

**SimpleeLovely673:** Glad you liked the pun!

**risingstar9328:** I love long reviews! Thanks! Did you like the explanation of how Sharpay got nice? Yep Troy has said the speech many times, it's his way of saying I don't need a girlfriend and if I do; She has to be perfect! Gabriella knows how to fight and defend herself... wink wink

**butterflygoodbye:** Another long review! Yayy! Yeah a few chapters have bits of fillers just to get the plot straigtened out but wait to the end of chapter 5 and chapter 6! Major cliffy and twist!

**i-tIrAmIsU:** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

**Cowgirl4Christ:** I think the first chapter was better as well, that last chapter was just a filler and please wait until the end of chapter 5 and chapter 6, the drama really starts and Gabriella's temper flares... I try and picture everything as I write it... Thanks for reviewing!

**high.school.girl.t.g.:** Thank you for reviewing!

**Cupcakes.xx**


	5. Chapter 4: What Did You Do?

**Disclaimer: I would grow a really long nose if I said I owned HSM. A realllllly long one.**

**Read the review replies as they often have hints and clues to what's coming up!**

**The long awaited drama filled chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**What The Hell Did You Do Gabriella?

* * *

**

**Recap:**

The bell rang and Zeke grabbed my wrist "I'll lead you to the auditorium for the assembly."

With Zeke leading the way I had free time to just think.

"Boys can be nice and wonderful. Teenage boys are perverts they don't act on their thoughts just voice them." I chanted that over and over again.

When Zeke suddenly stopped I was jolted out of my thoughts, he pulled me in certain directions with me guessing the gang had special spots to sit in.

Zeke and Sharpay pushed me down onto a seat. Pushed me down onto a seat that was already occupied that is…

* * *

"I'm sitting on you Muffin aren't I?" 

Gabriella sent a glare down the row of seats to the gang who innocently smiled back or pretended to be talking to someone else.

"Yes Poppet you are. Can you please move to the seat next to me. Your wrecking my status and your burning holes in your head!"

"What status? Whose burning holes in the back of my head as you so eloquently put it?"

"My single status and the cheerleaders."

Gabriella then turned around and gave the cheerleaders a fake smile and a wave. They glared back at her and Gabriella turned back around to face the stage.

"Well I would move… but your just too comfy Muffin! So I decline your fabulous offer!"

"Well Poppet…don't blame me if something brushes against your thigh…and it's not a pen…"He remarked slyly.

At that Gabriella jumped up and slumped into the empty seat between Troy and Sharpay.

Troy chuckled before he whispered to Gabriella "Works every time Poppet." He then added, "I do have more self control than that."

"What? You always have girls sitting on you?"

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm not a player!"

"Well what did you mean?"

"Uhh…umm." Troy groaned "I just didn't mean it like that!"

There was silence between the pair.

"Your friends are terrible matchmakers you know Muffin. We are doing fine on our own." Gabriella remarked so only Troy could hear.

Troy looked amused and hiss eyes twinkled a bit before he asked, "How's that Poppet?"

"Well we already have nicknames for each other. It looked like we were going to kiss yesterday and I sat in your lap today!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! I just said so didn't I?" Gabriella's signs of temper started to appear. Either her voice rose in volume, her eyes flashed with anger, she clenches her fists or she grits her teeth.

Right now signs 4 and 2 were starting to appear.

"Relax Poppet, I was just making sure." Troy put his hands up in mock defeat.

"You know you have one nasty temper and send me the most gorgeous glares I have ever seen!"

Gabriella pursed her lips together and chose not to reply but changing the subject. "Where's the principal? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Relax Poppet, he is always late for some reason or another. Oh look there he is now."

All conversations ceased in the hall as Mr Matsui strode onto the stage and stepped up to the mike.

* * *

"Thank you everyone, have a fantastic but safe year." He concluded as he dismissed the mass of students. 

"Well that was… interesting." Taylor said.

Sharpay burst out laughing "And-the-part-about-the-fishies-hysterical!" she said in between giggles.

East High was getting a pond to be filled with goldfish, lilies, ducks and tadpoles.

The four girls were currently walking to the sign up sheets with the boys in tow.

"So volleyball right? Because I'm only signing up if you do!" Kelsi said as she finished up the s-o-n of her last name.

"Ditto" Taylor agreed and signed her name.

"Yep volleyball for sure" Sharpay grabbed the pen and signed, then passing the pen to Gabriella.

"Well we are all signed!" exclaimed Sharpay with a contagious smile and a clapping of her hands while twirling around.

"Wait a sec, I have to add my name to the drama list." Gabriella said.

"Yes! Another dramette!" Kelsi shouted and punched her fist in the air. She stopped suddenly "Wait music or acting?"

"Both" Gabriella replied, "I can play the drums but I can also do the acting, singing, dancing thing."

Kelsi eyes widened "Can you please help me with the drums? It's my worst instrument!"

"What about now? Are the music rooms free?"

"Yeah they are because all the extra activities don't start until tomorrow. Now is great!"

"Ok, bye!" The two girls walked off with Kelsi leading the way.

Kelsi called over her shoulder "We will be back later!"

As soon as the girls had left from site, the gang pounced on Troy like tigers.

"Dude she's perfect for you. Feisty, intelligent, and you guys already act like a couple and everything!"

"Chad I know but I have only known her since yesterday! It's a bit too soon! I want to get to know her more!" Troy protested.

"I love her, she shoots down your ego in a instant!" remarked Ryan.

Ryan's remark brought ditto's, ayes and agrees.

"Look guys give me two weeks and then at the end of two weeks, I will have known her a bit better and then I can decide! Okay?"

They all reluctantly agreed with Chad clarifying "Tuesday two weeks!"

Ryan then added, "Let's go find Kelsi, she should know about this."

* * *

"This is the best music room ever!" Gabriella declared while tapping the drumsticks on the cymbals. 

_Tish Tish Tish Tish Tish_

"Everything is in perfect order!"

"Yep, East High prides it self in extra activities."

"Do you want a shot?"

The question was left answered as Kelsi sat down on the drums. Drumsticks in hand Kelsi started to twirl them.

"So Kelsi what are you studying for in year 12?"

"Music, you?"

"The arts. What about the others?"

"Ryan, psychology. Sharpay, the arts. Zeke, cooking. Chad, physical education. Taylor, chemistry. Troy, basketball and physical education. Ohh damn. Dropped the stick."

"Try and keep the stick to just above your head."

Kelsi nodded her head "mmm"

"Well lets get started. Show me what you know." Gabriella turned around listening as Kelsi did a couple of beats. She had her back facing the girl and she took her jacket off and slung it over a spare chair.

The music had stopped, confused, Gabriella turned back around only to find Kelsi pale and shaking. A shaking arm went up and a shaking finger was pointed at Gabriella.

Still pointing at Gabriella her voice came in trembling breaths "B-b-loo-d-d." Kelsi then went ghost white and fainted off the seat of the drum.

Gabriella flung her jacket back over her and lingered around Kelsi seeing if she could do anything.

That was when the gang burst into the room they stopped when the saw the scene, Kelsi lying on the floor unconscious and Gabriella hovering over her.

Ryan burst out "What the hell did you do Gabriella?"

**TBC...

* * *

**

**Short chappie but it keeps up the suspense! **

**Did you like my word for the sound of the cymbals:P **

**butterflygoodbye:** I'm really sorry if I keep confusing you on the story but I eventually explain everything. I'm glad you liked the chapter, I really liked writing it! Yeah Gabriella's really mixed up and everything, she knows she doesn't like Troy but she liked the feeling of comfort he gave her in his arms. About the beating/s you will find more about it later! Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the loooonnnnngggg review!

**SimpleeLovely673:** All about her mum's boyfriend and everything in the next couple of chaps...

**Cowgirl4Christ:** Thanks for the spelling error btw. Damn, I reread the chapter at least 3 times to check for mistakes about the pov's, thanks though. Yeah the poppet thing will get lost in a couple of chapters... The first bit of school was vital for the story so it needed lots of detail.

**risingstar9328:** I'm really glad you like my story, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for commenting on my characters, I love that!

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Check out my other story A Different Take, it's High School Musical but REVERSED!**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	6. Chapter 5: Accusations!

Chapter 6

Revenge is Sweet

* * *

Recap: 

That was when the gang burst into the room they stopped when the saw the scene, Kelsi lying on the floor unconscious and Gabriella hovering over her.

Ryan burst out "What the hell did you do Gabriella?"

* * *

"Ok this probably looks bad… But I didn't do anything to her!" 

"Probably! Maybe try undoubtedly!" Taylor said in a sweet, sarcastic tone.

Before Gabriella could respond, Sharpay exclaimed in a demanding tone, "She's coming round! Shut up everyone."

Kelsi slowly opened her eyes and Ryan crouched next to his girlfriend, "Huh? What happened?"

"We don't know Kels, can you tell us?"

Kelsi put her hands on her forehead and scrunched up her face. "Gabriella…Blood…Jacket…"

Gabriella stood there unmoving and pale. She couldn't believe how bad this looked and how they automatically accused her.

"You smothered her?" Sharpay shouted.

Gabriella was pale but her voice showed no sign of weakness "I didn't try to smother her at all! Even if I did, brainiac, would their be any blood if I tried?"

'Brainiac' obviously meant Taylor and was she angry.

Gabriella's voice started to crack but the strong tone remained. "I don't know what happened, she was doing a couple of beats, I turned around took my jacket off. Then she had stopped I turned back round and she had fainted."

"I need ice…I think I hit my head on the cabinet." Kelsi murmured.

Gabriella slowly took steps back while the others concentrated on Kelsi. She didn't want to be stuck in that accusing room.

Her bad luck continued as she had reached the door, slid out into the corridor when a guy came rushing past.

He knocked into Gabriella and the door handle slipped between her fingers. The door closed with a bang, the guy shouted sorry over his shoulder and Gabriella ran down the corridor.

Chad and Troy came rushing out, "You can't hide Montez! We will be telling the principal, don't you worry!" Chad yelled at her fast retreating back.

* * *

I was in complete shutdown. I had been accused of many things but never hurting a innocent girl! I turned down a corridor and noticed double doors. 

I skidded to a complete stop, not knowing where the double doors would take me, I stumbled in. I sank to the ground next to the doorway in relief; it wasn't filled with a class. I looked around and I realised where I was.

Relived I could let all my emotions run free without being seen. A lone tear ran down my cheek, I had never felt so alone in my life!

I had finally opened up and what did I get in return? Accused attempted smothering!

One more tear rolled down my cheek. I stared at my hands, wondering if they were tainted with blood. I wondered if the word 'Killer' was tattooed on my forehead. I wondered if I would end up in orange overalls, stuck in a cell and eating grey mush.

I knew I wasn't perfect, my mum always told me no one ever was. Still I knew in the back of my mind the answer to all those ponderings.

I knew I had killed another.

The guilty conscience was still there everyday.

The pulling of the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot.

My mother screaming.

My victim's blood on my hands.

The guilt, memories and nightmares still didn't go away even if it was in 'self defence'.

The last tear rolled down my cheek, the liquid took eternity to reach my lips and the salty taste of it relived me.

I could still taste, touch, smell and hear the world the same way. I just saw the world… another way.

My own unique way. The world filled with pain, sorrow, second chances, rare moments of success and happiness. You were unprotected. To be accepted you had to have learned from your mistakes. The world had many names.

One name: Self acceptance.

Another name: Knowing your own identity.

The main and common name: Adulthood.

* * *

"We should get Kelsi to the nurse and a few of us should go to the principal." Ryan said softly with Kelsi's head cradled in his lap. 

"I'll take her to the nurse with you Ryan." Sharpay offered.

"I'll help too." Taylor suggested raising her hand.

"The three of us will go to the principal." Chad said while pointing to Troy and Zeke.

"Ok let's go then. Ryan do you want to carry her?"

Sharpay bent down with her face 30 centimetres from Kelsi's "Kelsi we are getting you help." She said it firmly but her voice was tinged with worry.

"Shar, Ryan, careful about getting her up, she could have concussion!" Taylor reminded the twins.

Zeke as the voice of reason finally spoke. "Stop everyone! Shar, Ryan don't move her! Taylor go and get the nurse here pronto!" Taylor ran out the door slamming it behind her.

Zeke pointed to Sharpay and Ryan. "You two, stay here with Kelsi, keep her awake." He looked at Chad and Troy, "C'mon we will go tell the principal." The 3 boys sprinted out of the music room leaving Ryan and Sharpay tending to Kelsi.

The boys ran past the gym and only 2 pairs of runners could be heard squeaking along the floors. Zeke had stopped, "You guys go ahead I need to grab my jacket from the gym."

Nods of agreement met his statement and 2 pairs of runners took off squeaking down the hall again.

* * *

Zeke pushed open the double doors; he jogged halfway down the sideline of the court before abruptly turning left and jogging up the stairs to the stands. 

He slowed down his pace and his breaths slowly returned to a steady speed. He scanned his eyes over the grey metal benches. His red and white East High jacket was extremely easy to spot.

He picked up his jacket from the second row and dashed down the stair well again. Then when got to ground level he saw her.

Arms round her knees, her knees hitched up to her chest. Her chest moving up and down rapidly, he shifted his gaze up to her face. Eyes were bloodshot and red; her cheeks wore traces of tears.

He stood his ground as she, pale and shaking, slowly stood up. She wobbled a bit; still he held his ground. Her voice was weak and raspy. "I didn't touch her Zeke."

"Then why did she faint?"

"I don't know! I had my back to her!"

"Where was the blood?"

If possible she went paler. The only thing vividly keeping her face from washing out against the white wall were her dark brown curls and cold chocolate eyes. He wondered how someone with such warm colored eyes could make them feel so cold and icy.

"There was no blood."

"Liar!" His voice was cold and harsh.

"What did I tell you this morning about reading emotions and lies?"

"My leg okay?"

"Why?" His cold and harsh tone remained.

"None of your god damn business." She was slowly regaining the colour in her cheeks. Anger had replaced her weak and vulnerable state.

"Your leg wouldn't normally be a concern of mine but if concerns Kelsi, it concerns me! Now why?"

Her voice rose in volume, "None of your god damn business! I didn't touch her!"

"The music rooms are sound proof, no one would have heard her screams!" He taunted.

"F-king hell I didn't touch her at all! Ask her!"

"We did Montez! She said Gabriella, blood, jacket!" He spat.

Two short beeps interrupted the furious pair.

A voice boomed over the intercom. "Could Gabriella Montez and Zeke Baylor please come to the office immediately. Gabriella Montez, Zeke Baylor."

Heavy breathing followed the message.

"I'm going now, you come a few minutes after so it doesn't look like we have been together." She said stiffly.

"Go ahead your Royal Highness."

She just glared at him and swept out of the gym.

* * *

She stopped in front of a trophy case. She stared at her reflection. 

She would show no sign of weakness. Her apperance would be no reason for them to intimidate her.

She would have no puffy, red or bloodshot eyes. She took a drink from the tap next to the case.

She would show no traces of tears. She stretched her jacket sleeve out and wiped her eyes and cheeks.

There would be no messy hair to show that she was frustrated. She patted down her hair but was not satisfied. She redid her hair completely into a ponytail with her fringe framing the left side of her face.

She then proceeded to make her way to the door that was marked 'office'. She opened the door carefully and cautiously. She slipped in and turned around to close the door.

Her fingers lingered on the door handle much too short for her liking. It was how she liked it, doors shut.

She wanted all the doors to be shut in her life. There were too many open and not enough time in her day to close them. If she got close to closing one of them, another one opened.

"Your blocking the entrance, we are waiting for Zeke." Sneered Sharpay.

She turned around only to face herself with 12 eyes staring at her. 10 eyes were glaring at her. Kelsi's eyes were just looking at her, looking for answers to what actually happened in the music room.

She just moved to the opposite side of the group, facing them but not looking at them. She gazed at the many photos that adorned the office walls.

"Not talking Montez?"

"Only f-king person here worth talking to is Neilson, Danforth." She hissed.

Zeke then came in but merely stood in the middle of the groups, Gabriella took this as a sign of maybe, just maybe, someone believed her. He didn't glare at her either; his face was neutral.

"Kelsi, I swear I didn't touch you. I turned around while you were showing me your stuff. I took my jacket off and then you stopped. I turned back around and you were on the floor unconscious. I wasn't sure what to do because I hadn't ever had to deal with someone fainting by my self. I stood there just making sure you weren't bleeding or anything, I was about to go find someone when everyone came in and accused me of hurting you. Kelsi I have no reason to kill you, nor anyone for that matter!" She pleaded innocent.

Ryan then stood up and stepped in front of Zeke so he was closer to Gabriella.

He whispered to her slowly and dragged each word to send the clear message. "So you must of have a pretty good reason to kill your father then. Hey Montez?"

No one had heard what was spoken but when Ryan sat back down in his seat opposite Gabriella. Everyone could see she was ghost pale and leaning against the wall as if to steady herself.

She hissed, "He wasn't my father Evans!"

They all threw confused looks at the pair. Gabriella glaring, Ryan looking smugly.

Mr Matsui opened his door and said "Everyone you may come in now."

They all crowded into the quaint, small office. Gabriella stood at the back casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Now students, I must ask you to not interrupt anyone! I need to find out exactly what happened from everyone's point of view. So I'll ask each of you in turn, please slow down a bit because I need to record everything. Mr Danforth you may start and say everything in detail please."

"Well sir we were all at the sign up sheets, when Kelsi striked up a conversation with Montez about drums. Montez offered Kelsi lessons and they decided they would do the lessons then. They went off to the music rooms saying they would be back later."

"Do you know the time that this happened? Any of you?"

"It was right after assembly that we went to the signup sheets. By that time it was probably about 11:30. We stayed there for about 10 minutes before Kelsi and Montez went off. Then we talked for a bit before deciding to go to the music rooms and we probably got to the music rooms at about 12, 20 minutes after Kelsi left with Montez." Taylor explained.

"Thank you Miss McKessie. Mr Danforth why exactly did you go to the music rooms in the first place?"

"We wanted to talk to Kelsi."

"Is that all Mr. Danforth?"

"No sir."

"Please continue."

"After Kelsi and Montez left, we talked a bit." Troy blushed slightly. "So we walked to the music room, Ryan opened the door and there was Kelsi lying on the floor and Montez standing next to her. Kelsi then awoke and we asked her what happened. All she said was Gabriella, blood and jacket. Then Montez bolted out of the room. We then decided Ryan and Sharpay would stay with Kelsi while Taylor got the nurse. Troy, Zeke and I would go to you."

"Thank you Mr Danforth. Does anyone have anything to add? No good, Miss Montez I will get to you in a minute. Now just a question for Mr. Baylor, when Mr. Danforth and Mr. Bolton came to my office you weren't with them. Why is that so?"

"I was at the gym getting my jacket."

"It took you 20 minutes to get a jacket?" He had disbelief written all over his face.

"I was held up sir."

"By whom?"

"With all due respect sir, I can't say."

His voice was firm "By whom?"

"I'm sorry but I can't say."

His voice changed to a harsh tone. "By whom?"

"Baylor stop it! Sir I held him up." Gabriella finally spoke.

Everyone of the gang's jaw dropped as they turned to Zeke with a expression on their face as if to say 'you traitor!'

"Shut your traps, it wasn't a pleasant conversation!" Gabriella's tone was cruel.

"Thank you Miss Montez, that is more than enough. Is everyone certain of Mr. Danforth's story?"

The alleged victim finally spoke up slowly and softly "I think Gabriella's telling the truth, I hardly remember anything but I don't think she did."

"Then you just fainted out of nowhere? Kels she must have done something!" Ryan burst.

Kelsi flinched "Give her the benefit of the doubt!"

"She killed her own father!"

"Mr Evans, that is enough!" Mr Matsui intervened.

Kelsi turned to the back and locked eye contact with the pale Gabriella. "You killed your own father?" She whispered.

Gabriella remained silent and Kelsi continued. "I would give anything- anything- to have a father and you just go and kill yours!" Tears dripped down Kelsi's face and Ryan squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I take back giving you the benefit of the doubt! You can rot in hell for all I care!"

Mr Matsui stood up, pounded his fist on the table and pointed towards the door. "Out! All of you out! Miss Montez stay here! Miss Neilson go get a tissue from the office! All of you out now!"

They all stood up and sending Gabriella hateful glares (Who didn't respond surprisingly), they walked out carrying the tension and leaving calmness.

"Miss Montez I'm very sorry about that delicate and awkward situation." He chose his words carefully.

"Would you like to say something?"

"Yes, I didn't touch her nor harm her. She's scared of blood, I tripped over some stairs this morning and some blood had leaked through my shirt. When I took my jacket off, she saw the blood and fainted. I did not touch her."

"Thank you Miss Montez, you may go and I hope to see you tomorrow."

Gabriella walked out of their with her head held high and her pride in tact.

* * *

When she walked the corridors they separated giving her glares. The rumours, whispers and gossip had already started. Attempted murder of a student was bound to throw the school out of whack. She smiled, this school was too perfect, and it needed corrupting... Desperately and urgentally!

* * *

"Now guys I have thought of a plan." Everyone crowded around Chad. 

"I have a revenge plan, what did you say about her father Ryan?"

Chad asked with an evil glint in his eye and a cunning smile.

Troy's stomach lurched; he had a very bad feeling about this 'revenge plan' of Chad's.

* * *

**When Gabriella said her foot was bleeding to Zeke, she's lying. She just doesn't want to say her back as he could check and find out most of her secrets. She told the principal because he wouldn't check her back. **

**Next week you find all about that fateful night when Gabriella killed her father and she meets Matthew Digby... Big plans people, big plans... -evil laugh-**

**SimpleeLovely673:** Please be patient about the mum's boyfriend (His name is Chip), it all comes out eventually...Hope you liked this chapter and you find all about her father in the next chapter.

**butterflygoodbye:** I love your long reviews! Yeah Kelsi is really scared of blood and I'm really glad to find that you loved the last chapter, I'm trying to throw in a bit of humour... I'm glad it's working :-) Wait till next week...

**Cowgirl4Christ:** Yeah I love evil cliffies, don't you? Thanks for reviewing on my other story as well. I have a trailer up for a new story, check that out, it will be very different from normal. _Nightmares become Dreams _is the title.

**pineapplelover:** How did you find the story anyway? Just curious... Poppet is starting to annoy me now, so he won't be calling her that anymore. Sorry :-( Thanks for putting this story in your favourites!

**Cupcakes.xx**


	7. Chapter 6: Your Sinks Overflowing!

**Chapter 7**

**The Plan's Failed Reaction**

**_aka_**

**Your Sinks Overflowing!**

* * *

**Recap:**

When she walked the corridors they separated giving her glares. The rumours, whispers and gossip had already started. Attempted murder of a student was bound to throw the school out of whack. She smiled, this school was too perfect, and it needed corrupting... Desperately!

•

"Now guys I have thought of a plan." Everyone crowded around Chad.

"I have a revenge plan, what did you say about her father Ryan?"

Chad asked with an evil glint in his eye and a cunning smile.

Troy's stomach lurched; he had a very bad feeling about this 'revenge plan' of Chad's.

* * *

Troy didn't rampage or greet her the next morning at the corner. He merely glanced in her direction ...Once...Twice... Too be honest...twenty four times. 

She sat at the back of the bus on the window side; the only thing she was ticked off at was that Troy next the opposite window. There were plenty of seats but he had to choose the one opposite from her.

She pulled out her Ipod and turned it on to the last song. It ended quickly and Crash and Burn by Savage Garden replaced the words on the small screen. She laughed quietly, how ironic!

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
Its hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you cant take anymore _

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
Youre not alone

A guy sat next to her on the next stop. She paused the song and asked coldly "Why are you sitting next to me? I'm the attempted murderer! There are plenty of seats but do you have to sit next to me!"

"Yes, why shouldn't a guy like me sit next to a pretty girl like you?"

"You an arrogant pig!" Out of the corner of her eye she could see Troy trying to hide his laughs and stuff his fist in his mouth.

Several people turned around and gasped at the outburst. The guy just laughed and said "You know I like you, your blunt and honest."

"Really? Most people think of me as rude…"

"Nope you see the world as a child, blunt and brutally honest."

"So who are you?"

"Matthew Digby but please call me Matt, you?"

"Gabriella Montez. Call me Gabriella or you will get a kick in the arse."

Matt laughed again, "That's it, I offically love you!"

Now all the people on the bus turned around and gasped.

A girl started crying and hyperventilating. "He's taken! Oh god the world is coming to an end!"

The girl next to her consolded her, "Don't worry there's always a chance they will break up… Do you even call saying I love you on a bus romantic? Hello Doomsville!"

Gabriella just hissed at them, "I don't even like the guy. He's not taken!"

The girl who had been crying stopped, and with her eyes shining, "Really?"

"Yes really! So go on trying to woo him!"

Matt laughed again, "Thanks now I know another one of my stalkers!"

"Stalkers?" She raised an eyebrow. "What are you, some pop superstar?"

Matt laughed again and put his arm round her shoulder and pulled her right ear plug out her ear and placed it in his left and pressed the play button. "Nope just the soccer captain..."

"Get your arm off my shoulder! I'm not attracted to you at all!"

"That's good because I'm not either." Matt said still leaving his arm resting on Gabriella's shoulder.

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
Youre caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you cant face the day_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
Youre not alone_

_And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when its over youll breathe again  
Youll breath again_

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
Youre not alone_

The song finished and Matt paused the Ipod. "A girl as honest as you should not be having this crap on here!"

An evil smile flitted upon Gabriella's face, "Really well I'll show you crap!" She turned the Ipod away from Matt's face and music soon filled the pair of ears.

"You can not have this on here!"

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly _

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

_

* * *

_

I was jealous, plain jealous, bloody jealous. If I was in a cartoon my face would be all red and I would have steam coming out of my ears.

He had his arm around her shoulders. Just rub it why don't you? He declared he loved her, but then she responded in her way. Her unique way with hissing and glaring she told the crying girl off.

The incident yesterday made me like her even more, she was strong; she could withstand the rumours and whispers about her. I watched her walk down the parting corridors. I know I was supposed to hate her considering what she did to Kelsi but it just didn't add up.

Kelsi could only remember Gabriella, jacket and blood. Gabriella was wearing the jacket but where did the blood come from? There was none on Kelsi and none on Gabriella.

She suddenly laughed with Matthew and jealously surged through me powerfully. She was supposed to be laughing (probably glaring) with me. She was supposed to be sitting with me, I was supposed to be calling her Poppet and getting glares in return.

My friends were supposed to try and play matchmaker but fail miserably. She was supposed to deflate my ego and I was supposed to melt her ice.

* * *

"So did you really try and kill the girl?" Matt whispered 

"No way! Her friends just pinned it on me!" She whispered back.

"C'mon then you can hang around with me then."

She pursed her lips together, she sighed, "Fine"

She was led off the bus with Matt's arms round her shoulders. Many people whispered and pointed at her. She guessed it was probably the rumour from yesterday. A bunch of people came up to Matt.

"Matt get away from her she's a murderer!"

Matt laughed, "No she's not, the girl's friend's just pinned it on her."

"No she killed her own father!"

She went pale. "What?" She shouted.

"Yeah the blown up articles and pictures are all over the corridors and an article has been put into everyone's lockers."

"Excuse me and Gabriella for a second." Matt said, gritting his teeth and dragging her over to a vacant wall by her arm.

"You killed your own father!"

"Matt, to be honest, yes I did! It isn't as simple as it sounds!"

He stood there, foot tapping, "Explain…"

A bell rang, meaning you had to get going to homeroom, the pair waited for Gabriella to speak.

"When I was younger, 4 to be precise he was the best father ever to me, we did everything together. I made him father's day cards and he even made a day for me. This one day of the year where I could do anything I wanted, within reason of course. Meanwhile my parent's marriage was falling apart. When I turned 6 it all started going downhill. My dad would work later and sometimes wouldn't come home until my bedtime. He then took out his problems on alcohol. It was a tradition that my Mum and him would sing me a song before I went to bed." She paused and sighed.

"When he kept missing it, my mum would sing solos but it still wasn't the same. I felt hurt. Really hurt, my mum would yell when he finally got home which I worked out that he probably got home at about 11 at night. He of course shouted right back and I would wake up to the yelling and screaming. One night before my seventh birthday he opened my door and came in. He sat next to me on the bed. He ran his hands through my hair and said..."

She couldn't continue. She squeezed her eyes tight and tried her best not to cry. She wouldn't cry because of her father.

"Gabriella you don't have to continue. I'm really sorry I didn't know..."

Her tone was harsh and cold, "No Matthew, I need you to trust me completely! You can't do that without the full story."

She kept her eyes shut tight and her voice cracked a bit. The start of homeroom bell rang, neither of the pair moved.

"He said, I'm so sorry princess, I have to go away for a while. I promise that I will come back and I love you very much. This isn't because of you, I need to get away but I promise to come back. He got up off the bed and kissed my forehead and cheek. Before he shut the door he paused and whispered I love you. I cried myself to sleep that night. I woke up and trod down the stairs, skipping the last 3. I walked into the kitchen with my mum sitting at the dining room table. Puffy red eyes, holding a cup of coffee and she whispered Happy Birthday."

She opened her eyes and only one tear came out of her eyes, one tear for the hell she had been though.

"I then remembered the night before and I walked right up to my mum and wrapped my arms around her. I noticed she hadn't changed her clothes since last night and she hadn't put on her make up yet. She reached behind her chair and handed me a square shaped present wrapped in green and blue wrapping. I ripped the wrapping off and inside I found a soft bear. It had dark brown fur that covered the black beady eyes. I named him Teddy, original I know. Inside there was some denim and a small sewing kit. I spent the day with help from my mum sewing Teddy denim pants."

She laughed coldly and bitterly, "It wasn't until I put the pants on Teddy that I looked at the tag and it said Happy Birthday Princess Love lots Daddy. I slid down the wall of bedroom facing my bed. I cried. It hurt so much. I threw the Teddy across my bedroom. It landed under my bed and it stayed there for a while until we moved to New York and I keep it in my memories box."

"Then what happened?" The bell sounded in the distance, neither took any notice.

"My dad came back, he found us. It was a cold night, I was 8 and my mum and I were watching a movie. A knock on the front door echoed through the small 2-bedroom house. My mum opened the door, there was my dad just standing there. He stumbled forward through the door; he was pissed. He fell on the couch, then he suddenly stood up, he pulled a gun out of his coat. He shot the gun in the air a couple of times and then he turned around and shot my mum in the leg and thigh. She fell to the ground in pain. I stood still, I couldn't move."

She turned her head away from Matt and started speaking to the wall.

"He then advanced on me taking slow but big steps. I was trapped up against the wall, I was stuck, I couldn't move. He straggled a bit and then fell to the ground the gun flew in the air and landed at my feet. I couldn't do anything until he grabbed a knife out of his pocket. He had come prepared. His voice was slurred, I'm so sorry princess but I can't have you blabbing that to anyone. He then took quick steps, I bent down and grabbed the gun and he kept the same pace. 2 metres away from me. 1.5 metres. I shot the gun when he was a metre away from me, he stumbled forward unconsious. The police burst in, the neighbours had heard the shots and they rang the cops. He went to hospital but died the next day."

She let out a long breath. "Matt, I couldn't help it, he had escaped from a psychiatric ward the week before. He was ill. I went to court and I was found innocent in the case of self defence." She pleaded.

He wrapped his arms around the girl, whispering comforting things in her ear. "Sssh it's all right now Gabriella. Lets go get you washed up now. Okay?" She nodded her head in his chest but didn't want to be let go. She loved the comforting feeling Matt was giving her. It was the same one Troy had given her yesterday.

They walked into East High taking in no notice of the blown up articles and pictures. They stopped by the girl's bathroom. He waited outside, she came out with no red eyes, her hair was neat and she looked murderous.

She ranted about the writing in the girl's bathroom, "It's on the mirrors, it's on the toilet stalls and it's even written on nearly every section of the paper towels. Gabriella Montez is a cold-blooded killer! They did it just in case I was going to try and hide in there."

She snorted "As if, I would face the cowards like a victor! The article's not even right, I didn't give any interviews, my mum didn't either. So they don't have the true story!"

"That's ok, I believe you! My friends will believe you too when I tell them I believe you. They are a bit of followers so it's all good. Okay?" He kissed her on the cheek.

She screwed up her face, "No spark, sorry Matt."

"Agreed, no offence."

"None taken."

They both had the same class. They stopped just in front of R13.

"Why don't we stir it up a bit? Just a bit more..." He added with a big grin.

She grinned back, "All for it."

* * *

They walked into class with Matt's arm around her waist and him whispering in her ear. They took no notice in the decline of noise and the teacher's "Ahem." 

Matt lifted his mouth up from Gabriella's ear, "Oh sorry we're late, we had a bit of a problem."

Gabriella laughed softly. "Yes Miss, dreadfully sorry."

"Detention both of you. You are joining Mr. Bolton in detention. See me after class."

* * *

**Did you see their faces? Priceless!**

_I know! My arm around your waist just added to it! _

**The whispering in the ear! Classic! **

_We should do it again at lunch! All day even! Act like we are a couple! Send the school into haywire!_

**Did you see Miss Darbus's face! I could have laughed for days! Detention at lunch!**

_Bet you we are painting some props for the 'musicale'! _

**Ha ha! Damn the chocolate's burning! Talk to you later.**

I passed the note to Matt; we were in Home Economics with bench in between us. Ironically I got paired up with the nicest girl in the school and Matt got paired up with Troy.

Red hair, green eyes, red heads are known for their temper. This one was known for her Mary Poppins temper, according to Matt.

She stared at me for a bit before saying "I'll get the ingredients and then you can go wash the guns, there are still some fingerprints on them." She sauntered off to the bench filled with ingredients.

I glared at her back and put up my finger, Matt just laughed until I glared at him to shut him up. Troy was frowning. I looked at him blankly until I realised he was confused about the directions on the recipe.

"Matt, sweetie, help your partner."

Matt chuckled at me and Troy just lifted his head at me and frowned again. I smiled at him and he dropped his head again rereading the recipe.

"Tbs means tablespoons. It's just 2 tablespoons of butter." He lifted his head again but this time slightly smiled at me.

"Thanks."

I just glared back as a little ' your welcome'. He just smiled at me through. I narrowed my eyes and he smiled wider.

I put up my rude finger, he returned the gesture.

"Mr. Bolton! Please refrain from coarse motions in this room!"

I laughed softly and he smirked at me again. I turned the cold tap on from the sink. I needed to wash the dishes. I turned the cold tap down a bit and turned the hot tap on. I squirted some washing detergent in the sink now slowly filling with water.

"Hey Gabs-" Matt started, I interrupted him.

"Gabriella!"

"Gabs!"

"Gabriella!"

I turned around and we continued our little banter.

"Gabs!"

"Gabriella!"

"Gabs!"

"Gabriella!"

"Gabriella!"

"Gabs!"

"Yes I win with the oldest trick in the book!"

"Shut up Matt!"

"Sure thing... _Gabs_"

"Maaaatttttt!"

"Seriously through, can I just give you one tip?"

"What?"

Troy interrupted. "Your sinks overflowing."

He didn't even raise his head up from chopping.

* * *

Damn Ryan. 

Damn him, _just had to_ 'research' on Gabriella Montez.

Damn her.

Damn her icy ways.

Damn her cold eyes.

Damn her deadly glares.

Damn her rare but striking and enchanting smile.

Damn her pretty toyboy boyfriend.

Damn her ice queen presence.

Damn her for me being forced to hate her.

Damn her, it all only made me want her all the more.

* * *

**Next up: Detention, volleyball tryouts and a** **confrontation!**

**My longest chapter ever!**

**Did you like the last bit? Please tell me what you thought!**

**To my first flamer, p, thank you! It really helped with my writing of this chapter and the next chapter! Please put down more of your points, they really help! Thank you for also recommending to change the title, I did!**

**butterflygoodbye: **The gang don't excatly trust Gabriella yet, they have known Kelsi for two years but have only known Gabriella for two days. They will cool down in the next couple of chapters through. Did you like this chapter? I cut back on the swearing, I reread it again and again just to make sure. Troy's pretty confused about where his loyalties lie...

**SimpleeLovely673: **Here's a peak from the next chapter,

He didn't cut any bull; he was straight to the point using only 4 words. 4 words shattered her life. It opened more doors in her life and she would have a hell of a time trying to close them.

"I know about Chip."

_He knew. He knew. He knew. _

She tried to put on an act; she was good at drama and acting it would work. He was better.

She smiled, smiled too much; a very sweet voice came out. "What about Chip?"

"Cut the crap Gabriella. I know, I know everything. Your bruises, your leg isn't even hurt, your back and stomach are the worst. I know that you know what I know."

Did you like that:-)

**Cowgirl4Christ:** I loved writing the Zeke and Gabriella convo! It was the best part to write, yeah the gang has overreacted big time! They will cool down through!

**pineapplelover:** Yay! I worked really hard on the length as I didn't want to leave another cliffe and leave you all confused. Thanks for reviewing and checking out my other story! You made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside: D : D

**high.school.girl.t.g.:** Is this soon enough:-)

**Probably 2 weeks before my next update through! Really sorry I have four assignments and lots of homework and I'm going to try for MacRob high in Melbourne. So I have to work really hard until June, it's best school in the state... so wish me luck!**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	8. Chapter 7: Confrontations!

**Melting the Ice **

**Important: Ryan DOES NOT LIKE Gabriella. When I said 'research', I meant as in when Sharpay _researched_ about Gabriella on the computer in HSM. Very sorry to those readers I confused, my fault entirely.**

**I'm Sorry**

**aka**

**Confrontations Overboard

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"Why don't we stir it up a bit? Just a bit more..." He added with a big grin.

She grinned back, "All for it."

•

Damn her, for me being forced to hate her.

Damn her, it all only made me want her all the more.

•

"You killed your own father!"

"Matt, to be honest, yes I did! It isn't as simple as it sounds!"

He stood there, foot tapping, "Explain…"

* * *

"Gabriella I have to go to work! Chip will come over in about half an hour okay?"

"Bye mum. Have fun at the hospital." Gabriella didn't even look up from the TV. She was lying on the couch watching Friends.

Maria came in from the kitchen. She put her hand on Gabriella's forehead and bent down to give it a quick peck.

"I'll be back in the morning."

"Ok mum. Bye, have fun!"

"Chip is coming over in about an hour. Don't answer the door or phone. Shut the curtains and the lock the windows. Call me if you need anything!"

She called out of her shoulder as the slam of the door echoed through the quiet house.

Gabriella could hear the motor of the car and the humming slowly got further and further away until it was quiet again.

She quickly jumped up off the burgundy couch and ran to the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes, threw them on the floor and jumped in the warm shower. She shaved her legs and washed her hair.

She came out of the shower 10 minutes later, wrapping a towel around her petite body; she walked out of the bathroom with clothes in hand. The doorbell rang. Her eye's widened.

She dropped the clothes in the hallway and peeped through the door; Zeke was at her door. She was just wearing a towel. She slowly opened the door and stuck her head out.

His nervous voice was easy to hear in the cool night air. He cleared his throat.

"Hi. Gabriella."

She acknowledged him by nodding her head at him.

"Can I come in for a quick second? I won't take up much of your time. Please." He pleaded. She rolled her eyes. "Hang on a second. I just have to get dressed." She opened the door a bit wider and he followed her in.

She stopped at the archway on the right of the hall. "You can sit in there while I get dressed. Are you hungry or thirsty?"

He sat on the couch and turned his head towards her. Her towel dropped at the back to about her waist. He could see something purple and then he looked to the left of her back, something blue.

_Not her too!_

"No I'm good thanks. Where did you get those bruises from? The bruises on your back?"

"Oh…Umm I tripped down the stairs yesterday and massive bruising." She screwed up her face but continued walking out of Zeke's sight. He waited until she put on her sweat pants and long sleeved top and came back down to the lounge.

She came and sat on the arm chair opposite him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

He didn't cut any bull; he was straight to the point using only 4 words. 4 words shattered her life. It opened more doors in her life and she would have a hell of a time trying to close them.

"I know about Chip."

_He knew. He knew. He knew._

She tried to put on an act; she was good at drama and acting, it would work. He was better.

She smiled, smiled too much; a very sweet voice came out. "What about Chip?"

"Cut the crap Gabriella. I know, I know everything. Your bruises, your leg isn't even hurt, your back and stomach are the worst. I know that you know what I know."

"Really what exactly do you know, Zeke?"

"He beats you, with his belt and bare hands. Gabriella he could KILL you!"

"Really, how do you know that?" Her sweet tone remained but inside she was shaking. He had threatened to kill her many times.

"I had a friend that was killed at the hands of Chip. Gabriella I don't want the same thing to happen to you to! Chip was never caught! I was too late to save my friend but I can save you!"

"Geez your acting like a hero you know that. I'm going to save you Gabriella; I couldn't save my friend so I'm saving you. Heroism at its best, isn't it?"

"Damn Gabriella! Don't mock me! I'm being deadly serious! Do you want to be killed?"

The question was left answered as the knocking of the front door was echoed through the house. A key being turned in the keyhole.

"Zeke hide quick, go through the kitchen to the backyard!" She instructed frantically.

"Gabriella sweetie, I'm home, where are you?" Zeke ran through the kitchen just as Gabriella answered him.

"Chip I'm in the lounge!"

She breathed a sigh of relief; he was in a good mood.

He stood in the archway of the lounge; Gabriella craned her head over the back of the couch so she could see him.

"Do you want some dinner? I can go and get some Chinese or something?"

"Ok Chip, that would be great thank you!"

_Very good mood!_

"What would you like?"

"Fried rice and some lettuce delights would be fantastic please."

"Ok I'll be back in about 20." He called out over his shoulder as he locked the door and stepped back outside.

For the second time that night she jumped off the couch and ran through the kitchen and opened the backyard door.

"Zeke, Zeke where are you?" She whispered to the backyard. She took a step down before he came into her view with his head bowed down.

"Look Gabriella the only reason I came here was to tell you that I know about Chip and that I'm here to say sorry. No one else knows about Chip."

"I would like that to remain that way thank you." He nodded his head in agreement.

"We all overreacted big time! Most of us still like you. It's just Kelsi is a year younger than the rest of us and really sweet and quiet. She wouldn't hurt a fly, when we saw her unconscious; we just jumped to conclusions without even listening to you. We are just really protective of her and well I just wanted to say sorry. It was really stupid to judge you like that. Heck it was worse than stupid, it was a mistake. We all really regret it and wish we could do the moment over again. So do you want to hang out with us again?" He then locked eye contact with her, she could tell her was sincere.

"Zeke, thanks for your apology and I appreciate it, I really do. The thing is you said, most of us still like you. Who doesn't?"

Zeke sighed, "Damn I wasn't supposed to say that. It's Ryan, he is extra protective and he is just suspicious. He even researched about you, that is how he knew about your father."

"Who put all the posters and articles up?"

He swore, thats all she needed to know.

"I just can't believe you guys would go as so low as that. Can you even keep secrets? I wouldn't even be surprised if you took pictures of my back!"

"Gabriella we are really sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough Zeke! Not this time!" She hissed.

He swore again, she was getting angry, this was not good.

"Do you know how much crap, I have had to ignore these last two days? No because you guys are all high and mighty with your 'we accept everybody' policy! Then you go and make other people's lives as miserable as you can! Just because your so damn perfect and have squeaky clean slates, doesn't mean everybody does!"

She exhaled again slowly and deeply, "Zeke I'm really sorry but you have to leave. Chip is going to come back soon."

"Troy really admires you for your courage."

"What so that was some kind of initiation test? See if Troy liked my courage? What about you? Would you like me to cook something and then you can test it?" He exhaled, he couldn't win with Gabriella, and she did give him a chance. He just blew it.

He followed her through the kitchen and the lounge without protest. He stepped out onto the front porch and her just inside the doorway.

"Zeke I just want to say thanks and all but I'm really happy with Matt."

Zeke snarled, "Gabriella, break it off with him, he's a player."

She smiled, "I know."

"You are staying with him?"

"Yes." She smiled wider.

"Even through he's a player?"

"He's not playing me." She said looking like the Cheshire cat off Alice in Wonderland. She then softly closed the door in his face.

Zeke just stood still and stared at the door, "_He's not playing me._" kept ringing through his head. He started to walk home bewildered. What did she mean?

* * *

She lay back on the couch, just thinking. She smiled, Chip wasn't drunk and he was in a good mood, which meant nothing to cover up tomorrow.

She then thought about her day, truthfully it was hell, with Matt, he made it survivable. His sarcastic comments, imitations and just funny jokes. His humour made her day; it was nice having a friend. He actually listened to her; he didn't judge her for her past. He judged her on the present times.

His arm around her shoulders or waist or his warm breath tickling her ear, it felt wonderful. Having a friend was heaven.

Sending the gang glares was pretty fun actually, they each had a tally to see who got the most glares or hateful looks back. Gabriella won but Matt came pretty close by only losing by 3 glares.

She actually made a new friend from Matt's group. Matt personally introduced her to Lila and whispered in her ear, "You'll like her unless you two clash. You're both very alike."

Her crazy violet hair somehow matched her sea green eyes.

Lila broke the ice, "Matt said you were blunt, where is the blunt comments?"

"Why are you wearing red elf shoes? It's January."

To her surprise Lila laughed and pointed her feet, "My mum despises them, so I wear them."

Gabriella grinned back, "Nice."

She got on great with Lila, she told it like it was and was very honest. If Lila thought something, you would hear it.

* * *

Then we had volleyball tryouts… and my day was then hell… I could handle the words, whispers and rumours but the shoves, trips and a volleyball thumping you on the head at least 5 times isn't as pleasant to deal with.

We got a break from the tryouts and I sat on the wooden bench by myself until Matt came jogging in and Lila walking behind him. Matt came over to me and kissed me on the cheek and asked how I went just as Lila approached us.

"Yeah it's ok but most people are pushing me and shoving me around but all good I can handle it. I just want to get onto the team. Only 2 people are going to be cut off the team."

"Who's pushing and shoving you?" Matt asked, glaring at the gang that were surrounding Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor.

"Surprisingly, not who you think. It's the ones that don't know me and just know the rumours." Matt stopped glaring and looked at me, seeing if I was being sarcastic in any way.

"I'm sure you'll do fantastic Gabriella! Has Sharpay broken a nail yet? Did you accidentally hit Kelsi because you couldn't see her? Does Taylor have a calculator with her?" Lila teased.

"That's really mean Lila." I said.

"Yeah but my humour just makes the flowers bloom and the sun shine. Plus it's not mean, it's true!" She grinned slyly.

I had to grin back at her.

"Breaks over girls!" was called across the gym.

I rolled my eyes, "Go to go…wish me luck." I then turned and walked over to Miss Burmas, the coach.

They both yelled good luck and cheered for me. In between serves I smiled at them appreciatively. Then they just cheered louder which continued bringing smiles to my face.

Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay kept trying to talk to me, I just ignored them and the 'I'm sorry', mouthed to me.

It was the end of tryouts and Miss Burmas said the team list would be up next week. I walked over to Matt and Lila and they clapped me on the back and kept saying, "I would certainly make the team."

Matt then had to leave, as he had to go to soccer training, Lila stayed with me as I changed my shoes and grabbed my drink bottle from the side of the court. I looked around, the gym was deserted.

"Gabs hurry up! I have to go for that meeting in R15!"

"What meeting is it?"

"SRC!"

The SRC was the Student Representative Council. They suggested ideas and fundraising to help improve the school. Lila wanted to just go to the meeting and see if she liked it or not.

We walked out of the gym into the sunshine; I got many stares as we walked to the R wing.

"Dude there she is. The killer!"

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. We walked just past R17 when I got pulled into a classroom and a hand over my mouth and around my waist. I could hear Lila kicking the door and her yelling for me to see if I was ok. The room was dark and I couldn't see a thing, I could hear something through, many pairs of footsteps, I licked the hand.

"Eeew Gabriella, don't do that!" I then stood on their foot and they lessened their grip. Now was my chance to get away. I slipped down through their arms to the floor; I then got up and ran the opposite way. I nearly tripped over what I think was a chair but I stumbled for the light switch. I moved my hand up and down the wall, trying to feel something.

I flicked the switch and was so surprised to see the gang minus Ryan all wearing guilty looks.

Chad was wiping his hand on his shirt and they all looked apologetic. I slowly inched closer and closer to the door, once I could feel the handle of the door sticking in to my back, then I stopped.

I exhaled, "As much as I would looooooove to stay here and chat, I have other commitments I need to see to." I said slowly.

"Lila I'm fine, just you go ahead. I'll meet you." I reassured her.

"No Gabriella, I'm waiting." was muffled from the door.

I then reached behind my back and opened the door; I walked out of the room, never looking back amidst protests and cries of please stay.

* * *

That all happened in the morning.

Next was lunchtime detention with Matt and Troy.

As Matt predicted we did have to help prepare props for the 'musicale'. I got stuck with painting the back of the moon and Matt and Troy got stuck with sticking leaves on a tree.

Fantastic detention it was, Matt and Troy got another detention for fighting in the _chapel of the arts_. Those last four words; not mine.

When the detention was over I asked Matt what the fighting was about, he just smiled at me and said "Don't you worry…_Poppet_."

I gasped, "Don't call me that!"

I tried to swat his head, but I swatted the air instead.

"You ducker!" I teased.

"You killer." He teased back.

I gasped again, "No mentioning that!" I reminded.

"Of course not, would I ever do something as mean as that?" He stopped in the middle of the hallway and put up his hands in innocence.

I continued walking, mumbling something under my breath. Matt just called me, desperately, "Gabriella I would never do that! Gabriella?" He then chased after me pleading to be forgiven.

That was my day. I made a new friend and I'm feeling fantastic. Now Zeke knows, a tear dropped down my cheek. No one was supposed to know, not even my mum knows.

The key turned into the lock. He's home, damn I really like the quietness.

* * *

Zeke opened his front door; he stepped in and called out he was home. Finally he smiled, sneaky, cryptic girl he thought, _'He's not playing me'_ was stuck in his head all the way home. Finally he got her last sentence; Gabriella wasn't dating Matt.

He would have good news to tell Troy tomorrow. He smiled again, getting into a fight over a girl. He laughed out loud; Troy has finally met his match.

This girl is perfect, she fits all of Troy's expectations but she doesn't like Troy. He then frowned; he would have to do something about that.

* * *

**Check my profile for pics of Lila and Matt. **

**SimpleeLovely673:** Zeke only knew about her leg hurting so it was him. If you reread their convo in the gym she tells him her leg was bleeding. Glad you liked the sneakpeak! I was really happy with the reviews and decided to update. Will be a bit before the next chapter through.

**munchkin.pants:** I'm trying to improve my English by writing on here. Thanks, I'm studying really hard to get in!

**butterflygoodbye:** I'm really glad you liked the chapter, I worked really hard to improve it, thanks to your helpful tips. :-) I was originally going to have Matt say 'your sinks overflowing' but then I thought Troy would be better to say it. Also I'm wondering if you got my email?

**CoCoPixie134:** I am so sorry I was replying to the reviews from Chapter 6 and didn't see yours! Really sorry about that! Poppet is gone, really sorry but he needed some way to break the ice.

**high.school.girl.t.g.: **Only I know what is going to happen next... Thanks for reviewing!

**blonde-gal:** That's ok! I know what it feels like to be really busy! Yay, someone commented about Troy's little hate/jealously speech. I'm trying to keep updates frequent but... you know things come up...

**xolacey: **Matt is based off one of my friends, he's so funny, does great imitations of people. Really knows how to crack you up but rarely do you see the serious side of him. He's just that type of guy, great to be around. Chip is Gabriella's mums boyfriend, I think I mentioned it in a reviewer reply to SimpleeLovely, 2 or so chapters back. Thanks for the good luck, I'm so nervous!

**gogopoleen:** Matt is a great guy! Read up at xolacey's . She has two real friends now, Lila and Matt. Thanks for reviewing!

**charmed4eva112:** Troyella... maybe...maybe not. Yeah, poor Gabriella. I just needed a way to make the gang hate/dislike Gabriella and thats what happened. Probably wasn't the best but... -shrugs-

**pineapplelover:** Just incase you missed the first two authors notes. I'll repeat, Ryan DOES NOT like Gabriella! Ohh it's your favourite... lots of thanks xoxo! Also thanks for offering to beta Nightmares become Dreams btw!

**I'm not sure of a way to end the story though, so any ideas would be helpful. I'm just writing as it comes to me. Updates could be less frequent, really sorry!**

**6 reviews is about the average of each chapter, I'm so happy, thanks you guys! ☺**

**To reach 60 for this chapter would be great! I know high expectations but... you never know -grins-**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	9. Chapter 8: Tripping Has Consquences!

**Melting The Ice**

**Tripping Has Atrocious Consequences **

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

_She tried to put on an act; she was good at drama and acting, it would work. He was better._

_She smiled, smiled too much; a very sweet voice came out. "What about Chip?"_

_"Cut the crap Gabriella. I know, I know everything. Your bruises, your leg isn't even hurt, your back and stomach are the worst. I know that you know what I know."_

_"Really what exactly do you know, Zeke?"_

_"He beats you, with his belt and bare hands. Gabriella he could KILL you!"_

* * *

Today was Tuesday, the day Troy was supposed to tell his friends his exact feelings for Gabriella.

Only problem was she hadn't talked to him in the last 2 weeks. She has been going off with Zeke a lot through…

_No he wouldn't, he's with Sharpay anyway. No definitely not!_

She had been spending heaps of time with Matt.

_No they aren't together!_

Zeke himself had told him so.

His mind was so cluttered; he had spent all of last night thinking of how to put his feelings into words.

One word he came up with was confused.

Confused about everything, they denied they were together but Matt was always kissing Gabriella's cheek. Matt would sit next to her on the bus. She would laugh with Matt. He got detention with Matt; well technically it was his fault for starting it but Matt didn't have to continue it!

He was starting to hate Matthew Digby.

Another reason for his confusion was Ryan Evans.

In the first week following the incident Ryan had insulted Gabriella every chance he got. He had stopped the last couple of weeks though but he would always glare at her with hate.

He slowly started to walk to class when he heard his name being called.

"Troy! Troy! Buddy wait up!" He turned his body to face two of his mates, Chad and Zeke.

"How are you man?" Chad asked while clapping him on the back.

"Okay…"

"Today's the big day man. You tell us what you think."

"I'll tell you at lunch okay?"

"Sure but one thing, is there going to be a kiss?"

"Shove off Chad."

Chad just grinned and whispered back to Zeke next to the pair but he whispered loud enough for Troy to hear. "I take that as a yes."

Troy cheeks tinged a light pink; Chad's laughter could be heard down the busy and noisy corridor.

"Ahh man, you are so whipped."

Troy's cheeks just flushed a darker shade of pink and Chad started to double over in laughter.

"So whipped." He wheezed in between laughs.

* * *

Matt and Gabriella could be seen walking down the corridor together up ahead of the trio. Just walking together, side by side. Gabriella's backpack slung over her shoulder and the two talking in hushed whispers.

"You like him too. C'mon Gabs, lighten up, it's just a little crush."

"He doesn't like me back. I was talking to him in English the other day and stop calling me Gabs!" She added in an annoyed tone.

Troy's heart fell; he didn't have English with Gabriella.

"Well I know one guy who does like you."

"Yes we all know that but I don't like him back!"

Troy's heart fell in a black hole, she didn't like him back. He then smiled evilly; he would have to change that.

"My class is down here, I'll meet you at the canteen at lunch, okay Gabs?" He said pointing to an intersecting corridor.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "Of course Matt."

* * *

Zeke's mind was working overtime, trying to get Troy and Gabriella together was so hard. The fact that they hardly had any classes together and that the basketball team sat well away from the soccer team was difficult to plan anything.

Also Gabriella hadn't talked to him once, he had often pulled her to a side to talk privately but she wouldn't even look at him let alone talk to him.

He then realised something. Gabriella was walking closest to him and if he stuck his foot out just a tiny, she would trip and Matt was gone so he couldn't help her.

Hopefully if Troy was feeling like a gentleman today he would help her up and if that didn't work Zeke didn't know what to do.

Lock them in a closet?

No he would just try out this plan first and then if this didn't work he would resort to drastic measures.

Just as Gabriella was about to walk past he put his foot out casually and his plan worked successfully.

One thing he didn't count on was that the back of her top crumpled up to reveal fresh cuts, bruises and welts.

He was in deep trouble now. He didn't even want to think about the consequences of his plan.

Troy's shocked face said it all.

* * *

**Just a little preview for the next chapter becuase I have all weekend to do my mountain of homework. The full chapter will be up next weekend.**

**blonde-gal: **Don't worry about Zeke's old friend. I just needed a way to have Zeke and Chip connect. Yeah I love Lila too, she is based on one of my friends.

**CoCoPixie134: **Just a little warning Chip will be seen in the next couple of chapters but someone catches Chip's mistreatment of Gabriella... that's all I can say.

**SimpleeLovely673: **Haha! Yeah I put a little bit of a clue in the sneak peek but not enough so it made it obvious! Hope you like this short chapter!

**-Mrs.ZacEfron-:** Why thank you! Is this a Troyella? Maybe...

**pineapplelover: **Chip was just in a good mood that last chapter but you will see the opposite in the next couple of chapters.

**Cowgirl4Christ:** Gabriella didn't open the door in just a towel, the door was hiding her from view, she just stuck her head out.

**Princess Of Stories:** Thank you! Yeah I needed a really good reason for Gabriella to act icy.

**xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx: **I altered the end part of the chapter to make it easier to understand. Don't feel sorry for Gabriella, she's a strong girl. (Hint hint)

**butterflygoodbye:** Reread over the last part of the chapter and you won't have to guess. Hope you liked this short chapter through!

**evexl:** Don't feel sorry for Gabriella, she's a strong girl. (Hint hint) Matt's adorable! Troy will probably talk to her in the next chapter. Updating a.s.a.p!

**I nearly got to 60 reviews in the last chapter but I don't expect many reviews for this short chapter but to reach 60 would be fantastic!**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	10. Chapter 9: Wearing Just A Towel!

**Melting The Ice **

**Wearing Just A Towel**

**There's a sentence from Center Stage in here. (Hint, Maureen's Mom.) I love that movie! **

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

_Just as Gabriella was about to walk past he put his foot out casually and his plan worked successfully._

_One thing he didn't count on was that the back of her top crumpled up to reveal fresh cuts, bruises and welts._

_He was in deep trouble now. He didn't even want to think about the consequences of his plan._

_Troy's shocked face said it all._

* * *

Right now it's Tuesday lunchtime. I'm stuck in the sickbay. They have sent a message to Matt to get him here as Lila is away today. I can hear Troy and Zeke outside the door arguing with the nurse.

Grrr, don't even get me started on Zeke. Bloody Cupid. I've currently thought of 10 plans to get him thrown into jail, 19 illegal plans and 2 master plans. Hello mafia for the plans.

I've been bored… sue me.

* * *

_"I'm so sorry Gabriella, I meant to trip you so Troy could err help you somehow." He whispered for Troy not to hear and gave me an arm up._

_I could see the shocked expressions on Troy and Chad's faces; as usual I glared at them. They followed 2 steps behind Zeke and I while we were heading towards the nurse._

_"And then what, we kiss while I'm on the floor, then he picks me up bridal style and we ride off into the sunset. Don't forget the white stallion; tamed white stallion please." I said with no sarcasm in my voice what so ever. _

_Cough cough._

_We got to the nurses door and I waved them goodbye, smiling and added "We should do this again sometime."_

_Then I hissed to Zeke, "This isn't over Baylor!"_

_He just winced and waved goodbye.

* * *

_

I made up a story to the nurse, added my mom was on a business trip, blah de blah blah. The nurse then insisted I stay in sickbay, it didn't matter I just wanted to stay away from those 3 basketball freaks.

Then I hear Matt's voice join the other 3 outside. I called out letting him in, "Matt come in."

He enters the white room quickly and shuts the door but not before I can catch a glimpse of Zeke and Troy's face.

"So your mom's on a business trip eh? I thought nurse's don't go on business trips? Correct me if I'm wrong Gabs…"

I just glower at him, and he smiles and continues.

"You hit your head on a locker door." He says while shaking his head, "It's not even a good lie."

I keep glowering at him as he takes a seat on the bed.

"Lets look at your back sweetie."

"My back isn't hurt."

He just gives me a blank expression and mumbles something about "Zeke and Chip."

I am now thinking of a third master plan. Matt moves and sits on my pillow, lifting my top up slightly.

"Ouch sweetie that's really bad."

"Nah it's really good."

"My, my, my, aren't we in a sarcastic mood today."

"I hate you."

"Love you too. Now where are those bandages?" With that he gets up and starts rummaging though some grey metal lockers located near the door.

He chucks some medical supplies on the floor, muttering about "burn cream, green bandaids and a red spotted bandage."

He finally pulls out a clean bandage and some bandaids.

"My injuries are fine Matt."

He mutters "Yeah, yeah." And pulls my top so he an see my wounds better.

"They have dried up they just need to heal. I don't need bandages."

"Sure, sure." He wraps the bandages around my stomach and back.

"I hate you Matt."

He pulls the bandages a bit tighter.

"I love you Matt." And he loosens them. Meanie…

"MR BAYLOR! DO NOT DISTURB MY PATIENT SHE NEEDS PEACE AND QUIET! MR BAYLOR!"

The door is wrenched open and a red faced Zeke stands in the doorway.

"I'll just leave you two alone…"

"Matt don't go…" I plead.

"Digby go, I need to talk to Gabriella in private."

"I'll make sure I close the door."

"You do that Digby."

"I will Baylor."

"Guys stop it!"

I sigh as Matt heads towards the door, gives me a quick wave and disappears.

The room suddenly got a little stuffier and I sit up straighter in the single bed.

"Relax Gabriella. I just want to say that no-one knows about you and Chip. Except for Matt..."

"How did Matt find out Baylor?"

"Matt connected the dots, considering you're umm… extreme dislike for Chip. My face gave him away."

Damn back to 2 master plans.

"I'm sorry."

"You seem to be saying that a lot Baylor."

"Well I have made some pretty big mistakes the last couple of weeks."

"Mistakes! Mistakes! You do not know the meaning of mistake Baylor." I stand up and I'm getting aggravated fast.

"You have turned my life in turmoil! No one was supposed to know! Then you come to my house and destroy what I have worked so hard to protect!"

_I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry._

"My mom is happy! She is finally happy Baylor!"

"What about you Gabriella? Are you happy?" Our conversation had turned into a screaming match.

"If my mum is happy, I am too!"

"You misunderstood my question!"

"I understood it perfectly! My mom has given up so much for me and she is finally happy! She has protected me so now it's my turn to protect her!"

"Your mom doesn't need protecting, you do Gabriella! I'm trying to do the best thing for you!"

"Well leave me alone! Stop trying to play Cupid! Just because you think I'm perfect for Troy, doesn't mean I am!"

He laughed harshly, "Yes you are Gabriella, you just haven't realised it!"

"As you wish…I'll leave you alone for now… Good day Gabriella." I stood there trying to get my breath back and then collapsed on the bed.

Matt then poked his head in the doorway, "Just a heads up; the whole corridor heard your screaming match and err can I come in?"

He gave me one of his smiles reserved for the cheerleaders; I took a deep breath out.

"Sure."

* * *

I went home a bit early that afternoon as I was 'sick' and my mom had 'returned from her business trip', well that's what I told the nurse. 

Truthfully Mom was working until 12 that night. I had the whole house to myself.

I laid on the couch as I had done the previous night before Zeke had rung my doorbell.

I reflected on my day and then I sat up with a jolt realising, I hadn't told Troy and Chad not to tell anyone.

I got off the couch and went in search of the phonebook. I went up the stairs into the storage room; it still had a few boxes we hadn't had time to unpack yet.

I crept around glancing at my moms writing scribbled over the top in black marker.

'Kitchen, Gabriella, Mom, Bathroom, mixture.'

I took a peek in mixture as that often had the most random stuff that couldn't really be placed in just one room.

I found a yoyo, Christmas crackers, birthday cards, notebook, pencil case full of pencils, radio and finally the phone book.

I looked up Danforth first and luckily there was only 1. I ripped a page out of the notebook and grabbed a biro from the pencil case.

I wrote down their address and then I turned the pages to 'bolt' section.

Boltan, Bolten, Boltey, Bolton. Damn what was his dad's name again?

Jake, James, Jack!

There was only one J Bolton in there so I wrote that address down too.

I wrote another note just encase I wasn't home by 12.

* * *

_Mom,_

_Gone to visit some friends. Have my keys and mobile is charged, loud and on. _

_If not back by the time you read this… something has come up. _

_Don't panic. _

_Love you,_

_Gabriella

* * *

_

I chucked the biro and the rest of the notebook in the box. Walked to my room, I grabbed my mobile, jacket and keys hanging on the back of my door.

I then placed the note on the kitchen counter, locked all the doors and went walking.

It was about 8 by the time I got to Chad's house. He was only about 15 minutes away. I knocked on the door and he opened it himself.

"Gabriella?" He then shook his head as if to not believe I was standing there.

"Yeah, can I just have a minute of your time?"

"Uhh. Sure, do you want to come I?"

"No it's okay, just listen and then I'll go."

"Ok. Shoot."

"What you saw today, you can not, I repeat. Do not tell anybody. No one. Okay?" I finished with a sweet smile.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Is it a stupid question?"

"Depends on what you define as stupid." There was silence.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Go."

"What, no who did that to you?"

"Stupid question. Thank you for your time. I'll say it again, do not tell anyone! Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Thank you Danforth."

"It's Chad."

"What?"

"My name, its Chad." He said with a smirk.

"Oh…Umm, Right. Thanks Chad. Bye."

"See ya."

I walked off their porch and then continued down the path.

One down, one to go.

I then looked at the Bolton's address.

I laughed softly; they lived down the road from Chad. Eight houses actually.

I walked quickly down the road and put my jacket on. It was starting to get cold and windy.

I looked at the stone letterbox.

_Bolton Residence._

_Gosh real easy!_

I stuck my hand in my pocket and felt the coolness of my phone in there. I then hastily walked up their path and rung the doorbell.

A woman with short black hair and striking blue eyes answered.

"Oh you must be Gabriella. Troy has told me so much about you. Brown curly hair, chocolate eyes. You are Gabriella right?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Gabriella Montez. Pleased to meet you, Mrs Bolton I presume?"

"Yes dear but do please call me Leslie. It makes me feel so old being called Mrs Bolton. Oh would you like to come in? What a stupid question, it's cold out there, you must come in."

I laughed softly before replying. "Thank you."

She led me down a hallway and into the kitchen.

"Just take a seat right there Gabriella and I'll just get Troy for you."

"I can go get him myself if you want. It's no problem."

"Oh well, okay that would be great."

"His bedroom is up the flight of stairs and at the end of the hallway. The door is marked Troy, so you can't miss it. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Mrs Bolton…"

"Leslie please." She scolded lightly.

"Yes Leslie?"

"You and Troy aren't together are you?"

I smiled calmly at her, "No we aren't, just friends."

"Thank you, just up the stairs and at the end of the hall." She reminded.

"Thank you."

"Pleasure dear."

* * *

As soon as Gabriella was in the hallway, Jack Bolton stepped out of the shadows. 

"Nice girl." His wife commented.

"That's the girl Troy's been crushing on right?" He asked.

"Yes dear, that's the girl."

"Bet you 10 dollars they will be together on Saturday."

"Why Saturday?"

"Troy is going to be having a pool party."

"Does Troy know about this pool party?" She asked cautiously, whenever Jack butted into Troy affairs there was often a backfire.

"He will soon."

"10 dollars it is."

* * *

I left the kitchen in pursuit of Troy's room. I glanced up and down the hallway and decided I should go to the opposite direction to where I had come from. I walked down the hall, looking at the family pictures hung in the hallway. 

Troy as a baby, Troy as a toddler, Troy with a basketball. Troy with his parents some school photos.

A big photo frame also hung on the walls with Troy playing in a match, when he got a goal, when he is intercepting the ball, when he is defending, dribbling the ball down court, passing the ball.

_Talk about basketball obsessed._

I continued walking and found the wooden mahogany stairs. I jogged up them after glancing at my watch flashing the time of 8:31.

I walked to the end of the corridor and there draped on the door a sign painted in red and white, decorated with the word Troy.

I knocked first not wanting to walk in there with Troy being shocked. I called his name a couple of times and knocked about more before just turning the handle.

I walked in there and what I saw chucked me entirely off balance. The room had wooden panelling on the walls and to the left of where I was standing was a jade green couch. In the middle of the small room was another staircase that curled around.

I walked to the first step, taking note of the small window and desk. The desk was obviously used for homework as scattered on the small desk was a laptop, books, pens, pencils and many other items of stationery.

I checked my watch again; 8:37; I would have to hurry to get home by about 9:30.

I jogged up the last 3 steps only to be faced with another door.

There hung a sign, 'Enter at Own RISK!'

I would have to take my chances and pfft, mom has health cover.

I knocked on the door a few times before calling his name. Receiving no answer I opened the door slowly and when I heard no noise, I stepped into Troy Bolton's room.

Straight in front of me at the far end of the wall sat a double four-poster bed, dressed in white sheets and pillows.

On my left was a door and a basketball memorial. Shelves adorned with trophies and hooks dangled with medals. Similar photos to the basketball one in the hallway were on the wall as well.

Opposite to the basketball wall was filled with posters and photos, posters of NBA players and photos of friends and family. In the middle was a red dresser with white handles.

_1 point for wildcat spirit. _

I then moved onto the green rug with frayed blue edges lain in the centre of the room. I then rotated back around to analyse the last wall. I guessed this wall was for entertainment.

Judged by a long red couch spilt into two parts so you had access to the doorway. A cabinet on the right filled with DVD's and CD's, next to the cabinet was a big silver stereo.

On the left of the door was a big plasma screen TV and a Nintendo wii.

_Troy has everything! What a room!_

Spinning back around to study his bedside table. His mobile and a picture frame lay there. The frame was titled 'Best Friends.' Inside lay a picture of Troy and Chad grinning widely at the camera. I presumed this was taken just after a basketball game considering their flushed faces and their wildcat uniforms.

"Why are you in _my _bedroom?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice from where I was standing. Deciding not to answer he continued.

"Montez, do you just randomly break into guy's rooms? I didn't realise you were that type of girl…" He drawled.

I whipped around and then wished I hadn't. Apparently the other door leading out of Troy's room was a bathroom. Troy was leaning against the doorway.

With only a towel wrapped around his waist….

OH MY GOD!

* * *

**Haha had to end it there! Sorry! I'm not sure when the next update will be but at least a week before the next one.**

**Cowgirl4Christ:** I love Zeke too! He just gets shown as the Sharpay liker, on the basketball team and he bakes. Hope you liked this chapter!

**little.miss.sarcasm:** Sorry you are going to have to wait a few more chapters before that happens... You will see more of Chip in the next chapter or the chapter after that.

**butterflygoodbye**: You will see Troy's POV in the next chapter so you will see how he felt about it. Not sure when Gabriella and Troy will get together yet so... Could be next chapter or could be a few chapters away. Glad you love it and I'm trying to keep a frequent updates but things keep popping up.

**evexl: **Yep Zeke is going to get it... Thanks for your review I was so excited to reach 60!

**pineapplelover: **Another mini cliff, sorry but I thought that was the best place to stop. Yay the story is interesting!

**Damil:** I think you will see more of Gabriella's Ice Queen nature in the next 3 or so chapters! Thanks for your spelling pick up btw! I really need to proofread it more before I post! Thanks again!

**blonde-gal:** Yep Zekes in big trouble! Only hint I can give is Gabriella's a strong girl... Gabriella's just confused, she sort of hates Troy but shes confused about her feelings when shes around him as only bad stuff happens when hes there... Don't worry about Gabriella's crush; it's unimportant. Hoped you liked this chapter and read the first sentence of pineapplelover's reply about the cliffys...

**Whew! I made it to 60! S****o excited! **

**C****ould I please have 70 for this chapter! It would be fantastic as I have a pretty crap day today and it's my BIRTHDAY! I'm 14 woohoo!**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	11. Chapter 10: Ice Angel instead of Queen

**Melting The Ice**

**Ice Angel Instead Of Ice Queen **

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Why are you in my bedroom?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice from where I was standing. Deciding not to answer he continued._

_"Montez, do you just randomly break into guy's rooms? I didn't realise you were that type of girl…" He drawled._

_I whipped around and then wished I hadn't. Apparently the other door leading out of Troy's room was a bathroom. Troy was leaning against the doorway._

_With only a towel wrapped around his waist…._

_OH MY GOD!_

* * *

I tried to keep a blank expression on my face and trying not to let my eyes wander further down than Troy's mouth.

I knew he would be fit from basketball and have muscles but just seeing them makes me feel woozy. I mean I feel woozy when all hot guys take their tops off.

I know Troy Bolton is not 'ugly', he's the basketball captain and quite attractive. He wouldn't be as popular as he is if he wasn't attractive.

That was how high school was, if people thought you were attractive they would remember you more and therefore you rose in the social ladder and then that would make you more popular. You could be known as the hot/cute/pretty/gorgeous/I-wouldn't-mind-to-be-stuck-with-them person. I'm getting way off subject…

Troy was mouthing something but I had zoned out.

"Could you repeat that?"

"Where are your manners? Say please Gabriella…"

"Could you _please_ repeat that?" I gritted though my teeth.

"Why weren't you listening? Staring at my chest eh?"

"Bolton I was not staring at your chest!"

"That's what they all say…"

"Who are all? Please elaborate."

"See saying please gets you what you want."

"Then why aren't you elaborating?"

"The cheerleaders and umm…"

"The cheerleaders are brainless idiots Bolton."

"I think you're brainless for not staring at me."

"Bolton if I was to stare at you it would be because of the pimple on your forehead."

"That's not a pimple it's a birthmark!"

"Bolton you don't have either of your forehead." He looked dumbfounded for a moment and then he came back to Earth.

"Well then where would you stare?"

Hmm if he was going to play me like a perve, I was going to give in.

I started walking seductively over to him, making sure my hips were moving and licking my lips.

I placed one hand on top of his chest and stared right into his blue eyes.

"Where would you like me to stare Bolton?"

* * *

I liked the way the name Bolton rolled off her tongue; it was really sexy but unflattering at the same time. I would prefer she used my first name.

"Gabriella please call me Troy…"

She licked her lips again and smiled.

"All right…Troy." She said it slowly as if to test the sound coming from her mouth.

Her lips then curved into a wider smile.

"I like the sound of that…Troy." There went her seductive purr again.

Wait when was she seductive? Normally she was hot and fiery? She must be tricking me! I looked into her eyes trying to something and there it was.

A glint of amusement was there. Damn girl!

Well if she was going to play like that…I would too.

My hands were still against the doorframe but I moved them over to cup her bottom.

She gasped, "Mr. Bolton."

I then lifted her up off the ground, her legs suspended in the air. I ran my hands down her thighs and moved them around my waist.

Oh god! Think un-sexy thoughts Troy. Un-sexy thoughts! God un-sexy isn't even a word.

I gave her a smile and walked over to the edge of the bed with her legs still wrapped around my waist.

Her head was resting on my shoulder and I could feel her warm breath at my neck. Gabriella's arms were hanging around my neck and I moved my head so my mouth was at her neck.

* * *

This is too close for comfort! He wasn't supposed to tease back!

"How do you like Bolton?"

He then slowly kissed my neck and made his way up to my jaw line. "Very much Montez."

"Am I better than Digby?"

There he goes, the arrogance is back. I knew I had to stop it here. I untangled my arms from his neck and wound my legs back so they were safely on the ground.

I could hardly move anywhere. My calves were against the wood of the bed and the tips of my converses were touching his bare feet.

"Look Bolton, I didn't come here to have sex. I came here for a reason." I looked down to the ground finding my shoes were much more interesting than his bare chest.

"That reason would be…" He says and I could picture the smirk on his face as he said it.

"Today, when I walked past you, Chad and Zeke."

"Go on…"

"You can't repeat what you saw to anybody."

"Is Zeke cheating on Sharpay?"

I raised my head up in surprise. "What the hell? Talk about change of subject!"

"Well is he?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You and him are often going off…"

"Eww no! What kind of a bitch do you think I am?"

"A mean one." He said shrugging.

"I'm not a total bitch. Thank you."

"They have nicknamed you Ice Queen."

"Fantastic Troy. Really fantastic." I said wryly.

"Thought you would be pleased."

"What is with your arrogance Troy? You're all cocky around me when you don't get your way and then when I'm semi-nice to you, your nice back! I don't understand you! You're too confusing!"

"Talk about calling the kettle black!"

"Well at least I'm honest."

"Yeah coming over and telling me to keep your little secret quiet is really honest Gabriella!"

"Shut up Bolton."

"One question, does your mom know?"

"That's a stupid question Bolton."

"Now we go back to Bolton! Call me Troy and I'm might be a bit nicer!"

"Fine Troy, do I have your word that you will not repeat what you saw to anybody?"

"Yes Gabriella you have my word."

"Good thank you. Now I have to go. So move." I was still stuck between the bedside and Troy.

"Yes madam."

"What is with all these nicknames?"

"Keeping things interesting…" He said carelessly but he moved anyway and made his way over to his drawers and grabbed a t-shirt from the second draw.

"Thank you for your time, I have to go now." I walked over to the door checking the time. 9:30, whoa that took a while.

I jogged down the steps but I could hear the door open again behind me. Troy's face then peered over the top edge of the railing.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, I have to show you out."

"Hurry up then."

"Yes Sir" and gave me a mock salute as he jogged down the steps. I could the thundering coming closer and closer and I made my way to his second door.

I reached my hand out to open it when another hand beat me to it.

"After you."

"Thanks Bolton. Err Troy." I self corrected.

He just grinned at me in response. "My pleasure Gabriella, dear."

"Shut it Troy."

We walked down the mahogany stairs together in silence. The weird thing was it wasn't awkward. What happened up in his room wasn't turning out to be awkward; we both knew was a game. We both knew it was harmless fun.

That doesn't make perfect sense but in my mind it did and I think it did in his; or hopefully it did in his…

I walked down the photo covered hallway and Troy's mom poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Gabriella, you are going to have to stay here the night. It's snowing and it school will be cancelled tomorrow because of the snow. You can't possibly go back to your house now. I'm sure Troy has some old pyjamas you can wear but they will probably be a bit too big. You are a very small girl dear."

"I prefer petite but it is the high metabolism of the family. My mom was just as petite as I am now."

"Well I better go set the guest bedroom up then. Would you like to call your mom?"

"Thank you but I have my mobile, I'll ring her soon and umm thank you Mrs Bolton."

"Not a problem Gabriella." Mrs Bolton then made her way up the stairs, I guessed to go prepare the guest bedroom.

I noticed that Troy was looking at me with amused glances.

"What?"

"Nothing Gabriella…" He still had that sly smirk on his face.

"Tell me!"

"You are getting impatient…"

"No I could wait here all day for you just to speak."

"Lovely devotion Gabriella. I always knew you were loyal." I decided to stop this game.

"Thanks but I have to ring my mom now and inform her of my plans." I walked into the kitchen and looked at of the kitchen window. Indeed it was snowing quite heavily; I couldn't have possibly walked home.

I dialled my mom's number hoping she would pick up.

_Hello you have reached Anna Montez, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. _

Sighing I left a message, 'Hi mom it's me Gabriella; I'm at a friends house for the night because of the snow. Hope your safe and alright. I'll call you again tomorrow. I love you.'

I then rang home leaving a similar message just encase my mom missed the first one.

Have you ever just had that feeling of acting like a kid again, just because you feel like it? No matter what people think of you?

Now was one of those times.

I cautiously opened the back door and snuck out, closing it behind me quietly.

I sank down onto the snow in relief. It was dark and no one could see me. I lay back staring at the sky, there were no stars filling the sky because of the cloudy night.

I first started to move my arms up towards my head and back down to my thighs continuing this pattern for a while then started with my legs. Moving them up and down, up and down in a smooth motion. It was quite peaceful just lying there and giving your limbs a bit of movement.

Then Chip entered my mind and that was never a good thing. I think the coldness triggered it; his face was so cold, when he walked into a room it was cold. So very cold…

* * *

_Why Chip? Why? You lead me on a roller coaster of emotions! You force me to keep this a secret from the one's I love most. You throw my life into mayhem every time you come home drunk!_

_I have kept this a secret for a little over 4 years now. That's about a quarter of my life! Do you know how many times I've thought about this? No you don't because you hardly remember it in the morning! Your as hung over as hell and it scares me. It scares the hell out of me. _

_If I reported you to the police, I could decide if you get thrown in jail or not. Holding that power in your hands is a very terrifying thing. You decide someone's fate and life, it's very daunting Chip. _

_You also bamboozle me; you leave my mind very puzzled. If I was to write what my mind held, it would be written fully as questions. _

_Should I love you or hate you? _

_Love you because of the better person you have made me become or hate you because of all the suffering I had to endure to get to that better person._

_Should I forget or remember?_

_Should I hold a grudge or forgive?_

_Do I talk or does my mouth remain closed?_

_Is crying once-twice a week healthy?_

_How do I put the last 4 years into words that make sense?_

_If I was to paint a picture it would white with small splashes of black and the tiniest dots of colour. _

_The white represents the ice image. The black means when I felt the most depressed that suicide seemed like a good idea. The coloured dots would be violet, green, blue and red. _

_Violet for Lila's hair, Green for Matt's personality, Blue for Troy's eyes and Red for Zeke's East High jacket. _

_Out of all my questions I only want to ask you one Chip._

**_Why?_ **_I'm not even going through the reasons because there would be too many options for you to choose from. _

_You know after all the suffering and pain you have put me though, I still like you. I like you because of all the things that have made me into a better person you have done the most of that.

* * *

_

"Why aren't you called the Ice Angel instead of the Ice Queen?"

"I'm leaving that one up to you Troy." I said with a slight smile.

* * *

_Yes you Chip and with that… Goodbye because I'm going to tell mom._

_Why? You have made me that better and strong person, and that person is going to make the abuse stop.

* * *

_

**Did you like the italics part? I'm really curious because it all came to me in an instant and it only took about 10 minutes to write! Anyway the italics were meant to be about what Gabriella feels and how she ticks...**

**Also I'm not sure about this bit but this might be a little peak off the next chapter. Tell me if you like it! **

"Engaged? You're Engaged?" She burst out, hearing her mom's echo between her ears.

Engaged...engaged...engaged...

"You can't be engaged!"

"Gabriella, we have been going out for 4 years now and I think you need a father-like figure in your life."

"I have survived without one for nearly 10 years now Mom! I don't need another one now!"

"Gabriella, Chip and I are engaged and that is final!" Her mom then stalked out off the room in a huff.

Gabriella collasped on the couch in disbelief. She grabbed out her phone and dialled a number.

"I need you."

**little.miss.sarcasm** Love your name btw! Yeah really awkward... Chip will come back for a bit but then he will be gone...

**evexl** Yeah lots of secrets were revealed in the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Hollywood Rose** Wow! I mean wow! I was totally shocked and couldn't even think to write a response. So I'll start from the beginning...

Yeah Troy in a towel... I need to see that pic too... . Yeah I changed Gabriella a lot to make her fit with the story and mainly because I didn't like how she was in the movie. Too sweet and fluffy makes me want to barf! I still love the movie through!

There wasn't that much of an inner reaction from Gabriella because I had major writers block with that so really sorry if it doesn't meet any expectations. Don't worry I loved your review and I had too many ideas not to update!

Btw I love the word huggles, cute as!

**blonde-gal** Yeah Gabriella's loving it, anyone would... Yeah she probably will keep calling Chad, Danforth... Just because she's an individual... :p About Jack and the ten bucks, not sure...

**xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx** There probably will be a chap on the pool party... I Just need ideas, I don't want to do the whole Gabriella-gets-pushed-in-the-pool-and-everyone-sees-the-bruises chapter. I like doing original stuff so if you have any ideas for the pool chap please suggest them!

**SimpleeLovely673** Another lovely review! Hope you liked this chapter!

**pineapplelover** Hope you liked this chapter and yeah I had to add Troy in a towel... I needed something to 'spice' the story up!

**Cowgirl4Christ** Yeah I based that idea off my own parents -blushes- Seriously though my parents often make bets about things... I want Troy's room too! I had it all pictured in my mind so it was pretty easy to write! Yeah I got lots of comments about him in a towel if you read

**butterflygoodbye** Yeah Gabriella's already been caught in a towel...It was Troy's turn, through he isn't that embarrassed about it... Lol. Your review actually inspired Gabriella's outburst, this outburst:

"What is with your arrogance Troy? You're all cocky around me when you don't get your way and then when I'm semi-nice to you, your nice back! I don't understand you! You're too confusing!"

So thank you and that part is dedicated to you!

**With 10 reviews on the last chapter I decided to update a day or so earlier. So if you review I update faster! **

**If you have any ideas for the pool party please suggest them! I will definitely not do the whole Gabriella-gets-pushed-in-the-pool-and-everyone-sees-the-bruises chapter because I like to do original things.**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	12. Chapter 11: Did You Really Survive?

**Melting The Ice**

**Did You Really Survive?**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Why aren't you called the Ice Angel instead of the Ice Queen?"_

_"I'm leaving that one up to you Troy." I said with a slight smile._

* * *

"Troy, where are you?"

"I'm in the study dad!" I shouted.

Hearing footsteps enter the study I spun around in the swivel chair.

"Where's Gabriella?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

Deciding to ignore it I answered with "She's outside making snow angels."

"In this weather?"

"Yes dad, in_ this weather_."

"I'm thinking of letting you have a pool party this Saturday… Would you like that?"

"Saturday…Saturday…That's only 4 days from now."

"You could pick up all the supplies tomorrow because it will be a snow day."

"Yeah okay dad…That would be good. Thanks."

"No problem son."

* * *

Feeling my pocket vibrate, I grabbed my phone and checked the caller id: Mom. 

"Hello." I answered

"Gabriella! Where are you? I have the most important news to tell you!" She said excitedly and I pulled the phone slightly away from my ear because of her shouting.

"Err I'm at the Bolton's. At _(fake address here). _Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yes I am but I got the night off because it was dead. Hardly anybody."

"I'm coming around in about 3 minutes okay?"

"Okay mom…"

"Bye sweetie. Love you."

"Love y--" Then the dial tone.

Sighing, I slowly stood up and stepped onto the back porch to admire my snow angels. Looking around the back yard I made three pretty good snow angels, one really wrecked and two placed between wrecked and good.

I opened the back door and snuck in. Mrs Bolton came in though the archway.

"There you are dear, would you like desert or anything to drink?"

"No thank you. Umm my mom is coming around because she has some important news to tell me."

"Oh, are you okay Gabriella?"

"I'm fine; she says its good news through."

"Okay, at least its not bad news." She said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah at least…" Giving a fake laugh.

The doorbell chimed echoing throughout the house.

"I guess that's her dearie… I'll go answer it."

I followed Mrs Bolton out and heard footsteps running down the stairs. I looked towards the staircase and saw Troy running down.

"Slow down you elephant."

He poked his tongue out and replied with "At least I'm not a mouse."

"Elephants are supposed to be scared of mice."

"Who would be scared you Gabriella? Look at you, your small-"

"Petite!" I interjected.

Rolling his eyes and swinging an arm around my shoulders, "petite frame and your big brown eyes and brown curls… No one is scared of you Gabriella."

"Shut up Bolton."

"Gabriella! I have the most exciting news!" My mom said rushing past Mrs Bolton and grabbing me in a big bear hug.

"Mo-m c-an-'t qu-i-t-e b-r-ea---th--e!" I managed to say in a strangled voice.

"Oh dreadfully sorry darling." She released me a bit and stood back to look at me.

"Look at you! All grown up and oh you really need to eat more, I still think you need to eat more, the petite frame is stirring up the media these days." She said waving her arms at my stomach and something reflected on the light from her finger.

"Mom what is that on your finger?" I said breathing heavily hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Oh isn't that the most exciting part? Chip and I are engaged!"

"Engaged? Engaged? ENGAGED! Holy $!&."

"Gabriella don't swear!" My mom scolded lightly.

"Aren't you happy for me?"

I managed to find my voice again and said "Why?"

"Why! Why not?" She replied smiling widely.

"We have been going out for 4 years and I think it's important you have a father figure in your life."

"Mom I'm 17, I have survived without a father for years!"

"But have you? Have you really survived Gabriella? I have seen the changes in you since your father left. Your inherited brown eyes have gone icy and cold. Where's that Gabriella that loved the beach, playing with her Barbies and getting soaked in the rain." She said with tears leaking out her eyes.

"You would go outside whenever it started raining and just stand there staring at the sky and getting soaked and then you would come in joyous and happy!"

"You used to smile. Your smile has melted Gabriella. I can hardly reach though to you anymore. You have a wall built around you, you have guards blocking the fortress and then you have a drawbridge that you never raise down." Her voice cracked and more tears came poring out of her eyes.

"If you don't raise it down Gabriella to me, please raise it down to somebody else."

"Where has that Gabriella gone?" She said as if speaking to the ground, speaking to hell itself.

"Mom 'that Gabriella' died; it has been dead since I was 8!" I said coldly and harshly.

Mom raised her head and asked, "Are you happy?"

I couldn't answer that. "It depends on how you define happy Mom…"

Mrs Bolton and Troy suddenly came back into the picture.

"Congratulations! I'm Troy's mom by the way! Congratulations again! Would you like to come into the dining room? Coffee or tea?" Mrs Bolton interrupted and leading my mom by the shoulders she led her into the kitchen. Mom just looked back at me with my brown eyes that were puffy and red from crying.

Troy waved his hand in front of my face… "Gabriella are you okay?"

I laughed coldly, "What do you think Troy?"

"I'm going outside; I'll be back in about 5 minutes."

"Gabriella you can't go outside! You'll catch a cold."

"It doesn't matter Troy. I don't really care at the moment."

"I do."

I cracked a slight grin.

Leaning forward I placed a small kiss on his cheek and whispered "You're sweet Troy, you really are."

I then walked out the front door never looking back. I ran down the street and leaning against a snow covered stone fence I rang a familiar number.

I needed help and advice, **fast**.

"Hello."

"I need you."

* * *

**Alright guys, you choose who Gabriella is talking to. **

**Zeke? **

**or**

**Matt? **

**Just leave a review saying who you want it to be.**

**MPPandHSMroxmysox:** Sorry I didn't see your review for the last chapter! Thank you for the review!

**xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx: **Any ideas yet? because I'm stuck. If I don't get any ideas I will probably just skip that chapter. Hope you got my email clearing things up a bit.

**evexl:** Yeah that bantering and teasing part is such fun to write, especially just after a fight with my sister :P

**butterflygoodbye:** -Hugs back!- Do have any ideas for the pool chapter? Otherwise I will have to leave it out because I have no ideas! I'm so stuck! Yeah the arguing between Gabriella and Troy is so much fun to write!

**pineapplelover:** Best story ever? Oh thanks! xoxox Troy and Gabriella sort-of kissed in this chapter... Hoped you liked that... I hope you realised that Gabriella is starting to return Troy's affections...

**SimpleeLovely673:** I was so worried when I started to read your review about the _I don't like_ part. But then the I LUV IT part came up and I started laughing at myself! -blushes- Thank you!

**little.miss.sarcasm:** I love sarcasm! It's like the best thing ever! I'm not sure about doing the italics again but with another character... maybe... You could possibly be seeing a spark between Troy and Gabriella...

**Cowgirl4Christ:** Yeah i learnt with time that my readers are definitely not dumb, they are actually pretty smart...Smarter than me usually... They pick up things that I didn't notice in my story, but it fits with the plot., you know...

Yeah fire and ice together...Explodes! 'That' scene was very hard to write cos I can't do 'M' stuff but I definitely wanted things to heat up a bit. Yeah that teaser, I wasn't sure of but it eventually made its way into this chapter.

**stop the hsm cast stories:** Yep nobody is perfect, esp Gabriella! Thanks for deciding to leave a review! I love them! The chemistry is a little hard to write but when I get comments on it, it was worth it! Aww you're making me blush! Thanks!

**All right, I think there will only be a couple more chapters left, 3-4. Not sure yet. There will be an epilogue but I don't think there will be a sequel (sp?).**

**I really need ideas for the Pool Scene so if you have any...PLEASE SUGGEST THEM! If you think they are stupid, just leave them because they could inspire the chapter anyway. You will get the credit through if you suggest an idea that I use.**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	13. Chapter 12: Concrete Angel!

**Princess Of Stories, hockeyrulzmylife and Kerbi Roman were the main inspirers for this chapter but many of the reviewers have dedications in their review reply down the bottom. **

**There is a bit of swearing in here, so try and ignore it if you don't feel comfortable with it. Sorry in advance.**

**This chapter is extra long becuase of the amazing reviews I recieved and I can tell you the next chapter is going to be called: Testing The Theory...**

**Melting The Ice**

**Concrete Angel**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

I then walked out the front door never looking back. I ran down the street and leaning against a snow covered stone fence I rang a familiar number.

I needed help and advice, **fast**.

"Hello."

"I need you."

**

* * *

**

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**

**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

_"Good morning Albuquerque that song just played was Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Today is going to be a fine day despite blizzard conditions last night. School is on again, sorry kids no snow day for you! Better luck next time. We have a traffic report coming up right nex-"_

Sighing Gabriella slowly pulled the covers off and sat up groggily, slapped the radio and turned it off. Her throat dry and sore, her head pounding and then last night came rushing back in a blur. Her thoughts filled with, Zeke, Troy, Mom and Chips engagement.

There were 3 more days until Troy's party, yes party, it was originally going to be a pool party but because of the cold and wet weather it was turning into just a party. She got invited when she came back to the Bolton's after her talk with Zeke and Lila.

Yep both of them. She was so confused she needed a guy's advice and a girl's advice. Here was how it went down.

"I need you."

"Gabriella is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Zeke… Look I'm in a bit of trouble right now and I need your help."

"Your not jail or anything are you?"

"God no! Not jail like trouble but emotionally troubled!"

"Look Gabriella it's 11 at night and I'm trying to get to sleep, can you ring me in the morning?"

"Baylor, you are indebt to me for this morning's little stick-my-foot-out-and-see-what-happens-thing! Think of this as paying me back!"

"Right listening as best as I can. Don't blame me if I fall asleep on you though."

"You fall asleep and I will, I swear to god you won't have any mini Zekes in the future."

She could hear his gulp on the other end of the line.

"Somehow I believe you."

"Baylor you have a lot to learn…."

"Gabriella you have my full and undivided attention."

"Okay, well it all started this morning when you tripped me over and Chad and Troy saw. To fix up _your _mess, I went over to both of their houses and made them swear they wouldn't tell a soul. You still with me?"

"Yes Gabriella, I'm here."

"Well then as I was about to walk home from Troy's house, a massive snow storm hit and I couldn't possibly walk home. Hang on a sec; I'm cold as, I'm moving. I'm calling you back soon and you better be awake!"

"Yes Gabriella I'll still be awake."

"Think of your children, Baylor." I hung up on him leaving that parting message, shivering I made my way back to the Bolton's in need of warmth.

I rung the doorbell and Troy answered, I walked in ignoring his puzzled expression. Right now, I wanted to have that face on and my angry, depressed and somehow my happy face on.

He told me my mom and his were in the kitchen having a cup of hot chocolate.

"Would you like one madam?"

"No thankyou sir."

"I'll make one for myself then. You can sit in the lounge if you want…"

I nodded my head and walked down the hallway peeking in rooms for the lounge, to my _fantastic_ luck it was at the far end of the hall.

I sat on one of the many couches, pulled out my phone and called Zeke again.

"So you were about to walk home from Troy's?"

"Good you still have hope for mini Zekes, Baylor. Anyway, his mom told me I couldn't possibly walk home so she invited me for the night."

"Wait you were invited for the night?" He interjected.

"Yeah…What's so bad about that?"

"His mom is a bit strict with who comes over; she came from a very posh family and was raised with the marriage before sex type of thing. Heck I think Chad was only allowed to sleep over about 3 years ago and Troy and him have been best friends for about 15 years! So her inviting you over on your first visit is amazing!"

"Can I continue now?"

"Yeah sorry, go on…"

"Right well, she invited me over when my mom rang and asked where I was. I said I was at Troy's and gave her his address. She said she had the most exciting news and would be over in like 5 minutes. Anyway in 5 minutes she came rushing as soon as Mrs Bolton opened the door and wrapped me up in the biggest bear hug ever. When she pulled back I noticed something on her finger… Do you want to guess what it was?"

"I dunno… a ring?"

"A ring which signifies…"

"You can't be serious!"

"Baylor this isn't a joking matter!"

"Him and your mom are engaged!"

"Hole in one Baylor! Of course I was over the moon…"

"Gabriella what really happened?"

"My mom and I had the biggest fight in front of the Bolton's! That's what happened! Then my mom went into the kitchen with Mrs Bolton then I just ran out there and then I called you."

"Wow what a hell of a night!"

"Exactly! I mean with Troy and me kissing, my mom's engagement and then me thinking I could tell my mom about Chip and then our fight and Zeke are you listening?"

There was silence on the line before he spoke up in a whisper. "Wait you and Troy kissed?"

I immediately thought 'Shit! I didn't mean to say that!'

"Uhh you know, it just kinda happened, I don't think it meant anything…"

"Gabriella you are an idiot! He really likes you and then you just toy with his feelings! You should feel special! I mean Troy likes you!"

"What's the difference between you liking Sharpay and Troy liking me? What's so different about that Zeke? How special is it?"

"Well Gabriella, you are the first girl he's thinking of asking out!"

"Oh wow Troy asking me out, whoopee!"

"Cut the sarcasm Gabriella."

"Fine you want the truth; I'll give you the truth. I really don't know if I'm ready for a guy; any guy, I'm not trying to single out Troy, I don't know how tomorrow is going to be and to tell you the truth. I'm shit scared Zeke, of everything."

"Look Gabriella I really have to go but just please talk to your mom and Troy…Troy will listen to you…"

"Fine, I'll try and talk to him. Bye."

"Bye Gabriella. I'll talk to you tomorrow or the day after, depending on the snow."

Then I could only hear the dial tone and Troy's footsteps coming down the hall.

"I made you some hot chocolate anyway, it's not hot chocolate but it's warm. Well do you want hot or warm? Because I really don't mind swapping, if you want the hot chocolate instead of the warm?"

"Troy…Shut up, warm chocolate is fine." I accepted the cup and added a quick thanks.

"So who were you on the phone to?"

"Erm… umm, Lila, actually. Yep I was talking to Zela, I mean Lila!" I said my wonderful lying skills coming into play.

"Lila?" He questioned.

"You know, violet hair, big green eyes. God I would love to have green eyes!" I described her while taking a sip of the warm chocolate.

"I think you have very nice eyes." I ignored the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Thanks."

My mobile beeped again.

"Sorry I have to check this."

"No go ahead…" He said absently staring out the icicle covered window.

The message was actually from Lila this time,

_Hey girl… Are you okay? You promised to help me with the homework I missed when I was sick. You never forget anything! Is it Chip? Hope you're safe. Xoxox Lila. _

"Err I have to ring Lila again, something has umm come up."

"At 11:30 at night?" He said looking at me closely while his face didn't believe me.

"Something erm… massive has come up, I really need to ring her. I'll be back in a sec."

My last sentence collided with my mom's instructions shouted from the kitchen.

"Gabriella we are going!" Her tone was still cold; damn, she was still angry at me.

Troy got up off the couch and offered me a hand up. I accepted it and finished the last of the warm chocolate.

"Thanks Troy for… everything."

"It was no problem…umm you know that thing in my bedroom…did it mean anything to you?"

I closed my eyes briefly before my mom shouted again, "Gabriella hurry up!"

"Can I talk to you tomorrow about it?"

"Sure…" He still looked dejected and it didn't stop me feeling a bit of guilt.

I waved goodbye again and walked though the Bolton's front door with my angry mom trailing behind me.

I opened the car door and hopped in, securing my seat belt and turning the radio on to a station I like.

Sighing my mom got in, turned in the key and turned the radio off. Moving my hand to turn it back on I learnt where I inherited my icy-glares from…

Rolling my eyes I just looked at the passing scenery waiting for the lecture.

"Gabriella, do even like Chip? Judging from your actions tonight you despise him! Fighting in front of the Bolton's too! Disgraceful!"

_It takes two to tango…_

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes mom I'm listening. I just don't think he is right for you…"

"Yes Gabriella because you know all about who is right for me!"

I bit back the temptation to speak.

"Gabriella! Say something!"

We pulled into the driveway and my mom turned off the engine and sat there. I attempted to undo the seat belt and open the door but my moms hand blocked the door handle.

Moaning slightly I unbuckled my seat belt and sat there in the silence.

My mom finally broke the silence with a nice, quiet tone of voice. "Gabriella, please tell me what is wrong with Chip."

Pursing my lips together and crossing my arms I started my 4 years worth of truth.

"Well mom, it all started from when I first met him. I thought he was a good bloke, worked at a respectable place and he seemed to make you happy. Until one day you had to work a really late shift at the hospital and he came over and watched me. We had heaps of fun playing games and watching a movie before I had to go to bed and he came into my bedroom saying he would go out for an hour getting something." I stopped, trying to put the next sentence in a sense my mom would actually comprehend.

Her nice quiet tone turned to an anxious one, "Gabriella did he rape you?"

"No mom, he didn't. Can I please continue?"

"Yes sorry but if he raped you at all or tried to touch you he would be out straight away. You are my daughter Gabriella; I have to protect you, not the other way round."

_Zeke's words of wisdom came back to haunt me, "Your mom doesn't need protecting, you do Gabriella!"_

Licking my lips and uncrossing my arms to laying them in my lap I continued.

"He came home drunk, he rung the doorbell 12 times, I hopped out of bed and checked who it was before I opened it. He stumbled in and sat down on the couch nearly passing out. I decided to leave him and go back to my bed. I fell asleep quickly but then I woke up after having a nightmare."

I added with a slight grimace, "My nightmare become reality."

My throat suddenly closed up, my eyes were starting to water, I physically couldn't continue.

"Mom I'll continue this tomorrow, I really need sleep for school tomorrow."

"Gabriella, please tell me now."

"I'm too tired. Good night mom." I could finally open the car door and get out. Unlocking the back gate, I entered through the back door and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Having had a shower and changing into my pyjamas I then remembered; Lila.

I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and rang her number, hoping she would answer.

She answered with a perky voice "Gabriella! Finally you call me!"

"I'm really sorry Lila but I need your advice, heck whatever first comes to your mind will do."

"Go ahead and tell your auntie Lila all about it."

"Right well I went over to Troy's tonight. Do not say a word until I have finished okay?"

"Gotcha."

"Well I kinda kissed him…"

"Wait I have to speak before I forget! You sucked face with Troy Bolton? _The_ Troy Bolton? I heard he hadn't even had his first kiss yet…Well he would have now!"

_He hadn't even had his first kiss? _

"_Umm you know that thing in my bedroom…did it mean anything to you?"_

_I could hear Troy's words echoing through my head, and then his dejected face as I promised I would speak to him tomorrow. _

_His first kiss, his first kiss, I was his first kiss!_

"Gabriella, are you there?"

"Lila that's disgusting…sucking face…Where do you come up with these things? Wait I don't want to know!"

"So you sucked face with him?"

"Kissed him Lila, kissed him. Anyway we got caught up in the heat of the moment and it advanced from just simple kissing. He kissed my neck and my legs were around his waist. Oh did I tell you he only had a towel around the lower part of his body?"

She screamed in my ear. "Do you know you are going to be dead if the word gets out? You stole Troy Bolton's first kiss and then you see him in only a towel! You will be dead by glares!"

"Thanks Lila, really thank you for my ever expanding trust in the girls at East High."

She either ignored my sarcasm or didn't pick up on it, "It's my job as your best girl-friend to do that sort of thing for you. Tell you the facts then make the worst case scenario. Take it or leave it Gabs."

"I'll take the truth thanks Lila but leave the dead by glares part out."

"Okay so then what? Did you go to third base? You slept with Troy Bolton?"

"No! I didn't sleep with him! I just stopped it before 3rd! But my mom is engaged to Chip."

"ENGAGED! ENGAGED! ENGAGED!"

"That's what I said when I found out, then me and mom had an enormous fight in front of the Bolton's and then I was on the verge of telling my mom about Chip. I think I'm telling her later tomorrow, no later today." I corrected by taking a glance at the clock; 12:36.

"How could she be engaged to such a creep?"

"I don't know Lila; I guess there are numerous reasons. She only sees the good side of him and is too in love with him to notice anything else. That's one possible reason…"

"Gabriella you need to get out of that house! I don't know what I would do if Chip does something else to you!"

"Lila I'm okay, I'm strong, I can handle Chip…"

"Gabriella please just come visit me tomorrow, safely okay?"

"I'll try Lila, I really will try."

"Bye Gabriella, I heart you lots." I could hear her giggle and I shook my head at her silliness.

"I heart you too Lila."

"Keep safe and be good!"

I could then only hear the dial tone, so I turned my phone off and placed it back on the bedside table.

I moved the blanket to cover my feet and whispered "I'll try Lila, I really will try."

* * *

So that was my current situation, my mom's voice came up muffled from the kitchen. 

"Gabriella breakfast!"

"Coming mom."

Shuffling into her private bathroom, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and rolled my eyes. My mascara was smeared, my hair sticking up in all directions and my eye had bags under them.

Going for a quick shower and hopping back out again, grabbing whatever was clean from my drawers, reapplying my mascara and concealer to cover the bags under my eyes and giving my hair a quick brush and cleaning my teeth, I was finally ready to face the day.

Face Troy, Zeke, Lila and Matt also came under that heading. Jogging down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and my keys from the hook, clutching my bag on my shoulder I shut the front door with a quick goodbye to my less angry mother.

Running to the bus stop I met Troy leaning against the white picket fence reading a book.

"Didn't know basketball players could read…" I remarked slyly, slightly grinning.

"How else do you think we read the scores?" He said not removing his eyes from the book.

"What else's are coaches for?"

"Harsh Montez… Very harsh…" He commented as he turned the page. I was about to bring up the quite awkward situation of last night but was interjected by a sprinting Matt skidding to a halt right in front of me.

"Gabs are you okay? I heard from Lila last night that you had a massive fight with your mom, your mom is engaged to the creep and you kis- Bolton, good morning didn't see you behind the book there." I elbowed him in the ribs gently to remind him to keep his gossip for later.

"Morning Digby." He cheerfully replied.

Matt lowered his and pointed to me then himself. "You. Me. Later."

The bus then pulled up and Matt guided me up to the back of the bus, giving greetings out to other friends along the way.

Matt had just sat down when he crashed into me as the bus lurched forward. I glanced around for Troy making sure he was no where near us while Matt sat himself upright. Matt shuffled closer to me and our heads bent together whispering fiercely.

"You kissed him?"

"Sort of…"

"Sort of? You can't sort of kiss someone Gabs, you either did or didn't?"

I could feel myself blush as I said yes.

"Yes! I don't have to sign a treaty with his group to try and play matchmaker for you two!"

"Can you say it any louder?" I said sarcastically.

"YES! I DON'T HAVE TO SIGN-" I covered his mouth with my hand trying to disregard the weird looks we were getting.

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm **Matthew**?"

"Sarcasm…Sarcasm…No I don't think I have heard of sarcasm **Gabriella**…Could you please explain to me what this sarcasm thing is?" He asked while trying to keep a grin off his face.

"You really suck sometimes Matt. You really do."

"C'mon Gabs, you know you love me…" He said putting an arm around my shoulder.

I shook his arm off and I gave him a detailed recount of what happened last night, including me and Troy, my mom's fight, the engagement and the I nearly telling the truth about Chip. I also told him about the phone conversation between Zeke and me.

He gasped at the appropriate moments, offered advice when he could and laughed at others. We finally arrived at East High; I opened the double doors and walked through the parted crowd. Really being the Ice Queen had its perks.

Many conversations in whispers and I saw a couple of boys mouths were hanging down, I also heard this, "That's the Ice Queen! No way! She looks so nice!"

I then whispered to them, "Looks can be deceiving boys. Remember that."

I walked past my old group with my head held high and Matt's arm went protectively around my shoulders. Then Lila emerged from the crowd screaming my name and her violet curls bouncing along.

I just rolled my eyes at her antics as she wrapped me in a big hug and whispered in my ear. "You and Troy Bolton's mouth. Lila Steet needs facts and vivid descriptions."

I just laughed back and replied with "Later." She pulled her head back and we made eye contact, she leaned in closer and murmured "Are you okay?"

I gave her a weak smile and said, "No not really but I will deal with it as it comes."

I then looked back at Troy and he gave me a slight smile and I mouthed Gym and held 5 fingers up, he nodded in understanding.

I then walked to locker with Matt and Lila beside me talking while I zoned out of their conversation until I heard "I think Gabs is in love…"

Lila gasped and put her hand up to cover her mouth, "Who do you think it is Matt?"

"Gosh Lila. That's a tricky one… I wonder who?"

I whacked them both playfully, "I'm not in love!"

They just rolled their eyes at me and said in unison. "Sure."

"I'm going to go grab my books and I'll meet you in homeroom, okay?"

"Why are we going separately?" Lila asked with a smile tugging at her lips.

Matt elbowed Lila playfully and adding in a very loud whisper "Shut up Lila, she's meeting Lover-boy." He said in that 'duh' tone.

Shaking my head I decided to go along with the joke, "Yep we are going to make out under the bleachers and then have wild passionate sex."

Matt grinned and pointed at Lila, "I told you so…Pay up the 10 bucks!"

Lila replied with "Nuh-uhh Mister, you said 10 bucks on when they will go out."

I gasped "You guys are betting on me?"

Matt just smiled again and walked away with Lila in tow and he called out. "No. Technically we are betting on _you and Troy_."

"You can't win on technicalities!" I shouted down the hall.

Lila called back "You watch Montez, you just watch!"

I then grabbed my maths book, ready for a tortuous double period. I rechecked my time table, double maths, double gym and then English and science. What a crap day.

Jogging down the corridor to the gym trying my hardest to ignore the whispers that followed. Slipping into the gym as quietly as I could I shut the door softly and then I heard "You're late Montez."

I spun around to face Troy sitting on the front row of the bleachers and put my books down on the floor. "Things came up."

"Things always come up with you don't they?"

I nodded my head and I then I heard shuffling behind him. I tried to look over the top of Troy but he stood up blocking my view.

"So are we going to talk Montez or what? Homeroom is in about 5 minutes."

Then I spied brown bushy hair bobbing up and down behind the fifth row of bleachers.

"I'm not talking until your friends leave."

"Friends? What friends?"

"You know that sounds like you don't have any friends; you loner."

"Gabriella, this is a private conversation, it won't reach anyone else's ears! Trust me!"

"I will once the bushy hair and other accomplices leave the gym now!" I was getting frustrated and annoyed. I think Chad could tell as he immediately stood up and started walking down the stairs saying "Gig's up guys."

"Gabriella! Darling how are you?"

"Danforth, I will be peachy once you and the others leave the gym! NOW!"

Then the rest of the group came rushing down the stairs and I made sure the door was closed before I started to walk past Troy and went to the opposite door leading out of the gym taking my books with me.

"Gabriella where are we going?" He said following me like a puppy.

"Outside…"

"Why?"

I turned on him and poked his chest with every word I took "Because-I-Don't-Want-Your-Nosy-Friends-Overhearing! Okay?"

"That's perfect Gabriella."

Once the door was closed and I placed my books back on the ground and sat down on the grass. "Good. Now we can talk. Sit." I commanded.

He went against my command, "I prefer to stand."

"Fine, stand but listen and contribute to the conversation. I don't want this all one sided. We have 3 minutes to clear and talk everything out so why don't you go first?"

He took a deep breath and nodded, "I really need to know if last night meant anything to you?"

I pursed my lips and took a few seconds trying to come up with an answer that would make sense.

"I think so."

"You think so?" He said with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"I mean I like you as a friend but I don't know if I like you more, I think I do but I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I need to sort things out keep my life on track."

"I can give you all the time you need."

"I don't think it is time I need, I just need reassurances but as I said before I'm not ready for a relationship. Why did you start liking me anyway? I'm not anything special Troy. I just treated you differently from the other girls you associate with. Would you still like me if I screamed your name in the hall, started putting on bright red lipstick and nearly faint if you winked at me?" I then stood up, picked up my books and gave him a quick friendly hug and left him standing there speechless.

Then I heard, "I think I still would Montez. You would look hot as a cheerleader. I would be flattered if you screamed my name in the hall too and…"

I then went out of hearing range, I was definitely going to test that theory out and see if he still liked me…

* * *

**I got soooo many reviews for the last chap! I couldn't believe it when I got about 20 reviews! My highest ever! Just encase people missed it up the top the next chapter is going to be called: Testing The Theory...**

**Thanks you guys so much!**

**oobergoober91:** Wow no-one has ever said it has amazing potential…. Will this story end happy? Hmmm…I'm not sure yet... Everything will tie up but if it ends happy?

**evexl: **Gabriella half opened up, that bit is dedicated to you as you insprired me; Thanks!

**sethandsummer4eva:** Thanks so much! Troy and Gabriella getting together at the party...Maybe...

**Cowgirl4Christ:** Thanks! I changed the pool party to a party because of you! (That's a good thing) Thanks again! Hoped you liked this chapter!

**x3liveinLOVExoxo:** When are Troy and Gabriella going to kiss? Hmm I don't actually know but I think in the next couple of chapters... Troy in a towel, that was one of my favourite parts to write! Thanks!

**Brishty:** I was so excited to receive a review from you! You are legendary! Lol... Sorry caught up in the moment... I use sarcasm all the time so it's really easy to write about! Thanks for your feedback!

**stop the hsm cast stories:** Yeah with the way her mom spoke to her was kinda harsh but Gabriella needed it... Yeah that 'you're sweet' part was to show there was a spark between them when they are not fighting... Those suggestions aren't horrible at all, they sort of had a moment in this chapter... Not as big as the previous chapter but it was there...

**carito06:** Thanks so much! I love your reviews! Hoped you liked this chapter!

**HollywoodRose:** I love your reviews too, they make me so happy! Your reviews are flippin' amazing! I love them! Thanks for all your suggestions I probably will use a couple for the party. I just caught the video on youtube! Talk about Zanessa! Vanessa was fricken gorgeous!

**hockeyrulzmylife:** That is the longest review I have ever read so I'll start from the top!

I figured with Troy getting singled out all the time because of his popularity and captain thing, he would have a massive ego. So having someone to cut it would be perfect, but Gabriella doesn't seem like that sort of girl, so I changed her!

I'm trying to introduce the other characters back into the story so Ryan having her snap is perfect! Thank you!

I was trying to find a way to have Gabriella snap and then I read your review and eureka! Like a light bulb popped over my head and I immediately started writing this chapter. I didn't even look over the rest of your review until later :P

I totally get what you said about Gabriella being vulnerable and her being emotionally raw with Troy.

Most of this and the next chapter is dedicated to you for inspiring me to do the party scene and how Gabriella's feeling.

Anyways…. Thank you so much! Seriously this review was amazing to read and I hope you passed your trig test!

**Kerbi Roman:** This chapter is also partly dedicated to you for the song you said in your review and the chapter title is yours!

**Princess Of Stories: **Thank you so much as you sealed the deal with me choosing Zeke over Matt!

**BrittSr10:** Thanks so much! Hoped you liked this chapter!

**xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx:** Okay, I'm so relieved I cleared things up for you! Hope you get over your writers block soon!

**pineapplelover:** Could you please send the Nightmares Become Dreams chapter soon? Your suggestion isn't bad at all! Glad you liked this chapter and hope you like this one! Thanks!

**butterflygoodbye:** Gabriella and her mom are pretty strange at times but their fight was just bursting to come out! The weather is totally weird, just try and ignore it, but I did change the pool party to just a party... Hoped you liked this chapter!

blonde-gal: Yeah Chip is evil but just wait for the next couple of chapters... Troyella up ahead, **ahoy! Sorry pirate talk... **

**high.school.girl.t.g.:** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter!

**SimpleeLovely673:** Thanks for reviewing! You are amazing!

**Phew! So many reviews to reply to! Thanks everyone you have been amazing! Hoped everyone liked this chapter! **

**Until next time, **

**Cupcakes.xx**


	14. Chapter 13: Testing The Theory!

**Melting The Ice**

**Testing The Theory**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"I can give you all the time you need."_

_"I don't think it is time I need, I just need reassurances but as I said before I'm not ready for a relationship. Why did you start liking me anyway? I'm not anything special Troy. I just treated you differently from the other girls you associate with. Would you still like me if I screamed your name in the hall, started putting on bright red lipstick and nearly faint if you winked at me?" I then stood up, picked up my books and gave him a quick friendly hug and left him standing there speechless._

_Then I heard, "I think I still would Montez. You would look hot as a cheerleader. I would be flattered if you screamed my name in the hall too and…"_

_I then went out of hearing range, I was definitely going to test that theory out and see if he still liked me…_

* * *

Heading to homeroom after my 'private' conversation with Troy I knew I had to find Lila. I definitely needed red lipstick and a cheerleader's uniform. Knowing her she probably knew how to get access to both. 

Slipping into homeroom I sat next to Lila and tried to explain my plan.

"Wait Troy Bolton thinks you would hot as a cheerleader?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "That's what he said but would you listen to me?"

She put 3 fingers up in a scout salute, "Scout's honour."

"Were you even a scout?"

"No but if ever I was going to do a scouts honour, now seemed the perfect time."

"GIRLS! Stop talking! You need to listen to this. Construction has started today on the Maths wing. So all Maths classes today are cancelled. Please study if you have a free period."

I rolled my eyes and then if I was in a cartoon a light bulb appeared over my head, I have double maths next with Lila and now we don't have maths.

My LAALAC plan was going into action straight away. (Looking And Acting Like A Cheerleader.) _Pronounced: Laa-lac._

The bell rung ending homeroom and I dragged Lila out of there as fast as I could. We walked back to our lockers and put our non-needed maths books away. Then we slid down the lockers to the ground and I tried for a second time to explain my plan.

"Okay so I basically told him, he only likes me because I treat him differently from other girls. Then I said that if I wore red lipstick, a cheerleader's uniform, if I nearly fainted if he even winked at me and if I screamed his name in the hall, would he still like me?"

Lila nodded her slowly, "I think, he probably would…Gabriella you have this certain aura around you, you are a magnet and the guys are paperclips…I think I know how to get a cheerleader uniform and possibly some red lipstick…" She said with a wide grin forming on her face.

She then stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled me up by the hand. She kept a hold of my hand and she dragged me through the deserted hallways of East High.

She then lugged me through a brown oak door and then as we moved further into the room I saw many red seats and as I squinted my eyes a bit and then I could see a stage at the end.

"Why are we in the theatre?"

"Gabriella what is used in a play?"

"Umm…props, lighting and costume…."

"Ding ding ding, remember the last thing you said and add a cupboard on the end of it." She teased and then hauled me up the stairs and we were on East High's stage.

She let go of my hand and I continued to follow her as we came to a big green door labelled costumes in the right hand wing. She stood up on the balls of her feet and snatched the keys hanging on the hook to the left of the green door.

She then put the keys in the lock and turned it three times to the right and one to the left. The locked clicked and the door swung open. Lila then stepped in and gestured her hands around the room to various costumes.

"Welcome Madam, to the costume cupboard." She joked in a french accent.

"Thank you, kind little lady." I kidded and took a step in.

I could definitely see the costumes were organised by time periods. There was the ancient Roman, Egyptian and Greek. Then there were the 1800's dresses with the hoops and corsets. The 1950's stood out with the vibrant and colourful skirts. There were also school uniforms and numerous hats and scarfs.

There were lots of suits and formal dresses but I still couldn't see any cheerleader uniforms…

"Lila there are no cheerleader uniforms!"

"Gabriella do you think I would lead you to a place where there wasn't what you needed?"

"Yes probably…"

"Gabriella trust me." Lila then crouched down and went onto her hands and knees. She went under the 1800's costume rack and came back with a plastic box filled with cheerleader uniforms.

"Lila you are a genius."

She stood back up and brushed her self off and flipped her hair back "Gabriella I know okay! Stop flattering me! It gets so annoying when you have people constantly coming up to you saying how amazing, fantablous and the most beautiful person in the universe." She then dissolved in a fit of giggles; I rolled my eyes and took the lid off searching for a uniform that would fit me.

"The numbers are the sizes, 1 is the smallest though to 27 that is the biggest." She said recovering from her laughing fit.

"They have 27 girls in a squad?"

"No they had 27 cheerleaders in a play."

"Oh right." I said before picking out the number 5 East High uniform.

"I'm going to be a cheerleader too. I'll join your theory okay?"

"That's perfect Lila. Absolutely perfect."

"There are changing rooms just back there." Lila directed me as she pointed to the back of the room and delved into the box looking for her own uniform.

I went to the back and quickly took my top and pants off and pulling on the red and white uniform.

"Gabriella I'm finding you safe lipstick!"

"Safe?" I questioned.

"Hygienic lipstick." She replied.

The uniform pretty much fit, it was little loose with the top but if I went to a four I think it would have been too tight. Luckily my bruises had faded so there wasn't any trouble with my appearance.

I then went out to model it for Lila. She approved by clapping and wiping fake tears from her eyes.

"God I'm a genius!" She exclaimed. I just gave her a hug and then she gave me the 'safe' lipstick as she went back to the change rooms.

I found a mirror and put it on. I moved my lips and rolled them over each over to make sure the lipstick was evenly spread. I then took a step back to see what I looked like.

I groaned; I looked like a desperate girl wanting a guy, fast. The red lipstick was... well... to put it in a nice word; tacky and the red skirt was so short that I may as well not be wearing it.

"Gabriella you look exactly like a cheerleader! Troy will not be able to keep his hands off you!" Lila reassured me as she coming out of the change rooms.

"I don't want his hands on me! I just want to prove a point and a theory to him!" I yelled.

She put her hands up in innocence then smirked, "You keep that determination for a certain basketball star and keep your head held high when you walk the corridors in recess. Matt is going to lecture us so bad! God I'm such a bad influence on you."

I smirked right back at her. "Bad influence?"

"Bad influence." She clarified

"Damn straight! In fact I think we are bad influences on each other."

I then lowered my voice and took a look at Lila, "Oh my god! You look gorgeous!"

Lila really did, she had done her hair in two pigtails and put bright red lipstick on already. Her violet hair, sea green eyes and red lipstick. Colour coordination at it's best.

Lila then rechecked my appearance, "Sneakers you need sneakers! You can't go out like that in flats!"

I cracked a grin, "Sneakers it is."

She rummaged through a box of various shoes; high heels, school shoes, flats, ballet shoes and then a few of pairs of sneakers.

Lila chucked the pairs of sneakers on the ground. I pointed to each pair ruling 3 pairs out. "Boy, dark blue, pink. Ick." I grimaced.

I took the remaining pair that were a pair of white runners. I slipped them on and took my flats in one hand preparing to face the next obstacle/s.

1. Matt, _if_ we saw him.

2. The rest of East High.

We speed walked to my locker and put the ballet flats in there. Lila closed my locker and locked it firmly. We then ran down the hall to a bench with bobby pins and hair ties in hand. Lila quickly did my hair into two pigtails with bright red ribbons woven through.

The end of first period bell went leaving Lila and I nervous. What would they say? How bad would Matt's lecture be?

Looking hot Gabriella and Lila and a couple of glares was the first reaction when a group of skaters and actual cheerleaders walked by.

Then we heard giant thunderous footsteps down the hall. The football team had arrived with Matt leading the pack.

He walked right past us not noticing our new appearance. Then he stopped and gave us a second look then and continued walking. Lila and I exchanged amused glances.

Then he came back and stopped right in front of us yelling to his team to go to class.

"What have you two done to yourselves?" He exclaimed with his eyes widening as he looked his over again.

"Well Gabriella has to prove a theory to a certain lover boy and well I decided to dress up for fun. Do you like?"

"Do I like? Do I like? You guys look tacky and exactly like the cheerleaders!"

"Exactly! I think he gets it Lila!" I said with a pleased tone to my voice.

"Wait? You want to look exactly like the cheerleaders to prove a point to Bolton?" He said with his mouth open in shock.

Lila rolled her eyes, "No silly. We want to see if we look like cheerleaders we get treated differently. Right Gabriella?"

Lila then got up off the bench and gave me a hand up.

"Right Lila. Well tootles Matthew my beloved. We will meet you at the soccer field at recess okay?"

We walked off together arm in arm leaving Matt there speechless. I love leaving boys speechless; so much fun…

* * *

"So we are looking for Troy?" 

"Yep. Preferably alone." I replied.

"Well everyone is up ahead. 30 metres up."

"Everyone?"

"Every single one of them." Lila informed me.

"Great. Fricken fantastic."

"Knew you would be pleased." She retorted.

A new idea formed in my head and a sly grin formed on my face, "Hey Lila…"

She looked apprehensive before answering, "Should I be scared?"

"Yes you should be very scared Lila." I replied while taking a quick look at the gang. 20 metres away.

"You know how the gang grabbed me the other week just before your SRC meeting…"

"Yeah I remember." She said with confusion written all over her face.

"What about a little payback?"

"Payback?"

"Payback." I mimicked.

"I like it."

"I knew you would."

"I always do." 10 metres away.

I hauled Lila and I into the nearest door, which turned out to be the janitor's closet.

Then I heard:

"See you Troy."

"Have fun in the Library dude."

"I will Chad don't you worry."

"See if you can find Gabriella, I saw her and her friend with the purple hair sneak into the theatre before." I heard Sharpay tell him.

"My hair is not purple! It's violet." Lila whispered fiercely.

"Ssh I have to find out which footsteps are Troy's!"

"He's going to the library alone, the next pair of footsteps are Troy's."

"Well we can just step out and confront him." I suggested.

"Or we can wait until he has gone past, sneak out then tap him on the shoulder." Lila recommended.

"Or I can tell Montez here that I knew she would hot as a cheerleader."

I closed my eyes in frustration and turned around. "Bolton, lovely to see you."

"Ditto Montez."

"_Violet_ hair, sea green eyes, you must be Lila." He said with a smirk in my direction while he held his hand out to Lila.

She shook it with a giggle and then stamped on his foot. I grinned at her actions and loyalty. He let out a howl of pain and grabbed his foot. Losing his balance he fell to the floor and he asked angrily, "What was that for?"

Lila shrugged and I quickly covered her, "You shouldn't have eavesdropped."

I then stormed out of the janitor's closet with Lila trailing behind.

"Gabriella you really do look hot as a cheerleader." He yelled from the floor.

"Gabs the plan remember; keep your cool. Count to ten and go back in there proving your theory." Lila advised.

That was all the pep talk I needed, I stalked back to the janitor's closet just as Troy was coming out. I pushed him back in and shut the door behind me.

"Oh my god! Troy Bolton! I can't believe I'm in your personal space. Do you like my lipstick I put it on especially for you! Do you remember me from the squad? Please tell me it's not true you like the new girl! I mean she just sucks, no personality what so ever and her brown hair... Ick who has brown these days? Anyway I hate her, her glares are so bad they couldn't kill anyone!" I gushed flipping my hair back and putting on my best pout ever.

"Gabriella? What are you doing?"

"Oh my god! Troy Bolton knows my name! We are destined to be together! Don't you think so? Then we can have little Troy and Gabriella's! We have to name them Blaze and Amber! Blaze and Amber have to be twins! Amber looks exactly like me but with your gorgeous blue eyes and Blaze has to look like you but with my enchanting chocolate eyes. Don't you think? Then we raise them in your perfect house! I mean having 2 storeys is perfect for a future NBA player and I can cheer you on from the sidelines!"

"Gabriella are you on crack?" He said anxiously with a fearful look in his eyes, but then I think he caught on as he suddenly winked at me.

"OH MY GOD! TROY BOLTON WINKED AT ME! I HAVE TO FAINT NOW! NO WAIT BEFORE I FAINT I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE TROY BOLTON WINKED AT ME! NOT YOU OTHER SNOTTY CHEERLEADERS BUT ME!" I then fell to the floor dramatically making sure one hand was over my heart and the other over my mouth.

"Okay Gabriella I get your point but seriously I still like you, even through how you're acting now is a little... err... strange... for a better word but you're pretty amusing like this." He informed me, while smiling down at me.

I shook my head, "Troy I'm not meant to be amusing. I'm trying something out!"

"Gabriella now you are seriously scaring me." He said helping me to my feet.

There was an awkward silence with only heavy breathing filling it.

"Troy this is probably going to make this more uncomfortable but could I kiss you? I mean I have been thinking and well I haven't come up with whether or not I like you more than a friend and I think that is the only way I can find out. I just don't want to mix up your feelings and emotions anymore than I have and I meant what I said last night at your house. You really are sweet; actually I think you have to be one of the sweetest boys I have ever met and well can I?"

I looked up from the fluff that suddenly appeared out of nowhere on my skirt and he was smirking. He was smirking at me and looked up from his watch and stopped tapping his foot.

"Are you finished?" He asked playfully with a smile forming on his boyish features.

I bit my lip and looked away. "Aww! Montez is blushing. I don't think I have ever seen you blush before and it is so cute." He told me pinching my cheeks together in a playful manner.

I slapped his hands away. "Stop it. Give me an answer already."

"What was the question again?"

I rolled my and stormed out of the closet again; I really think it has a bad aura.

"Gabriella I was just playing with you. It's funny how you get worked up over the littlest things." He said following me out the bad aura of the janitor's closet.

"It's funny?" I turned on him giving him my best fiery glare.

"No of course not. Definitely not funny, not funny at all." He lied straight though his teeth.

Stupid boy.

Stupid, sweet boy.

"I can give you better then just you kissing me."

I was starting to get confused.

"What would that be?" I inquired.

He took a step towards me and I took a step back. He took another step forward; I took another step back.

"Gabriella this is stupid."

"No it's not, it's burning energy."

He then took another forward unexpectedly and grabbed my waist. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he kept a tight hold. I looked around. Where was Lila?

"Troy not in the corridor." I pleaded as his head came closer and one of his hands moved up to my neck.

"The janitors closet is better?"

I mumbled something incoherent.

As his head came closer he murmured, "That was indecipherable but I don't really care." Then he kissed me.

Also then I realised he had treated me the same, when I was Ice Queen or the cheerleader that stalks Troy Bolton...

* * *

I watched with disgust as he kissed her. 

Her, UGH! I heard from the grape vine that he liked her but I thought it was just a phase!

Please I could outmatch her! I continued to watch their lip locking as she kissed back. She had to like him and it was obvious he liked her.

Pfft, I always get what I want and I do whatever I can to get it.

I took out my phone with its inbuilt camera and started taking shots from different angles.

Whatever included blackmail.

Whatever included showing it around the school regardless of wheather she succumbed to my demands or not.

Whatever also included embarrassing her at Troy's party.

* * *

**Keeping this short and simple because I'm tired as... Things just aren't okay in my life at the moment...**

**Cowgirl4Christ:** I don't know if they have blizzards in New Mexico. I don't live there but in my story New Mexico does have blizzards. Thanks for reminding me about the grammar/spelling, I really needed that. Thanks! Hope this chapter is better.

**Brishty:** This story is probably going to be between 20-30 chapters...I'm just going with the flow at the moment... Lila is honest, sucked face, kissed whatever. :P

**chicknlittle:** Thanks I got the song off a review someone left! Yeah Zeke is awesome... Thanks again!

**butterflygoodbye:** Sorry I confused you at the beginning but I'm glad you eventually got it. I think the party will be in the next 2-3 chapters... Yep the first kiss was definitely unbelievable.. Thank you, sorry I'm so tired so I'm keeping this brief...

**oobergoober91:** Troy nor Gabriella will die. I know that. Thanks so much for your other comments, they are amazing!

**BrittSr10:** Hoped you liked her testing the theory, it wasn't as I pictured it but...I'm happy with it...

**x3liveinLOVExoxo:** I read over the chapter too and I realised they didn't aactually kiss...Sssh, they kissed... Okay? Keep it on the downlow... Thanks again for that pick up...

**katiedabest:** updating a.s.a.p! Thank you for reviewing!

**little.miss.sarcasm:** Don't worry everything will tie up in the end... Troy kissed her in this chapter... More on the Montez's household later...

**carito06:** Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter!

**pineapplelover:** Thank you! The party will be in the next 2-3 chapters...

**hockeyrulzmylife:** The next couple of chapters will be dedicated to you... you are amazing! Seriously I love your stories and I couldn't believe you actually reviewed mine! Yep I have an idea of what will happen to Gabriella 'snap' at the party... so that should be worth waiting for...

Yeah it is strange that Gabriella was his first kiss but it just is one more thing to help Troy get Gabriella to realise she is very special...

Congrats on passing your test! I love the long reviews they are awesome! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Any feedback for this chapter would be great. Any grammar/spelling mistakes that you picked up please tell me and just if you have any questions, leave a review and I'll will answer the question/s in the next chapter...**

**So tired, going to bed...**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	15. Chapter 14: Unbreakable!

**Big shoutout to butterflygoodbye, hockeyrulzmylife and x3liveinLOVExoxo**

**Haven't heard from Troy for a while…**

**Melting The Ice**

**Unbreakable **

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **

_As his head came closer he murmured, "That was indecipherable but I don't really care." Then he kissed me._

_Also then I realised he had treated me the same, when I was Ice Queen or the cheerleader that stalks Troy Bolton..._

_•_

Pfft, I always get what I want and I do whatever I can to get it.

I took out my phone with its inbuilt camera and started taking shots from different angles.

Whatever included blackmail.

Whatever included showing it around the school regardless of wheather she succumbed to my demands or not.

Whatever also included embarrassing her (ugh that sounded like bile on my tongue) at Troy's party.

* * *

**You're a shooting star  
That is what you are  
You broke into my world but didn't get far  
Cos we're looking for connection  
A feeling of protection  
And from where I stand  
My only chance is you **

**We've got something  
And I wish that you could see  
That alone we're nothing  
But together we could be  
Unbreakable Unbreakable**

**Cos you're a shooting star  
As I look from afar  
You broke into this life and left a scar  
Cos I'm looking for direction  
Through mirrors and reflections  
And from where I stand  
My only chance is you**

**We've got something  
And I wish that you could see  
That alone I'm nothing  
But together we could be  
Unbreakable Unbreakable**

**If you feel like you're falling then  
Come with me  
I will try to give you all you need**

_"That was Unbreakable by Evermore and this__ is 101.1 and you are listening to Bob and Jane in the morning. The weather today should be fine despite yesterdays late night blizzard and there is a bit of traffic on the roads because of clearing the last of the snow. School is still on and next we have this mornings topic, Celebrities and Rehab, call 1800 385 484 to voice your thoughts-"_

"Troy! Get up or you will be late!" Rolling my eyes and throwing off my covers I slowly got up and turned off the radio.

"Coming Mom!" I shouted to cease her coming up here and getting me. Looking at my bedside clock, 8:00, I only had about 5 minutes for a shower and getting dressed.

I rubbed my eyes out of sleep and scuffled my feet to the bathroom. Stripping off and getting into the shower really woke me up, washing my hair as quick as I could; I jumped back out and dried myself off and giving my teeth a quick scrub.

Putting my East High tracksuit jumper over my jeans and the blue top I got from Mom for Christmas. _("Troy, it really brings out your eyes…")_

Rechecking the clock; 8:15, I still had to eat breakfast and pack my bag. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and stuffed my pencil case in my bag and I was finally ready.

Walking hastily out the door I called my mom a goodbye and checked my mobile for messages.

I had one from Zeke; I opened it right away, curious about the contents.

_Talked to Gabriella last night, you have to tell me everything…Remember the English questions today. Zeke._

How did Zeke know? Gabriella didn't call Zeke last night and he goes to bed at about 10:30 Gabriella was on her phone at about 11. I chuckled to myself, overhearing part of her conversation last night finally made sense.

"_I don't know how tomorrow is going to be and to tell you the truth. I'm shit scared Zeke, of everything."_

"_Fine, I'll try and talk to him. Bye."_

I completely missed that she said Zeke's name. Damn Montez, lying to me. Rereading over the rest of the message to check for any more surprises, there was; shit, the book I meant to read last night but I had Gabriella over.

Running back into the house I ran to the study and grabbed the book, going back out I nearly knocked my mom over. I steadied her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran back out again heading towards the bus stop.

I ran to the bus stop hoping I didn't miss it, I checked my phone 8:21, great the bus got here at 8:30. Leaning against the white picket fence I realised I still had my book in hand; I decided to finish it with the minutes I had spare.

8:26 arrived and I could see Gabriella walking towards me.

"Didn't know basketball players could read…" She remarked slyly, slightly grinning.

"How else do you think we read the scores?" I said not removing my eyes from the book.

"What else's are coaches for?"

"Harsh Montez… Very harsh…" I commented as I turned the page.

Matthew Digby then skidded to a halt in front of Gabriella, pretending to read my book and listening to their conversation was pretty easy as Digby spoke pretty loudly.

"Gabs are you okay? I heard from Lila last night that you had a massive fight with your mom, your mom is engaged to the creep and you kis- Bolton, good morning didn't see you behind the book there." I grinned and replied with a nice hello.

Damn if he hadn't noticed me for that one second longer I would have definitely heard kiss. He could have heard something else through like:

_Kismet_ which means fate or destiny

_Kiss of life_; Gabriella could have saved someone…

The bus then pulled up and I got on following Digby and Gabriella. I sat next to one of the players in my team; I needed to tell Logan about the new training schedules my dad had made up last night.

I checked behind me and sure enough at the back of the bus were Gabriella and Digby sitting close together and whispering. I tuned back into what Logan was saying until I heard, "YES! I DON'T HAVE TO SIGN-"

Rolling my eyes, I knew exactly who that was; stupid soccer captain, I didn't even bother to turn around to verify.

Halting at another stop one of my _oh-most-favourite-girls_ hopped on. One of East High's most enthusiastic cheerleaders and Troy Bolton's biggest fans; Alicia Payne.

As Chad likes to joke, her last name is a reflection of her personality.

I sprinted off the bus trying to keep as far away from Alicia as I could. I swung the double doors open and ran straight for cover; behind my trusty group of friends.

"Alicia Payne again Troy?" Sharpay inquired.

I nodded my head meekly from behind Chad's back and I could hear Chad snickering then muttering "Alicia has a personality as a Payne."

Him and Zeke high-fived each other for Chad's _fantastic_ joke and I poked my head out from behind Chad's back and looked up at Kelsi.

"She has gone right?"

She nodded her head to confirm her answer. Taylor added "She went to the R25; special practise." I sighed in relief; R25 was at the other end of the school.

I stepped out from behind Chad and stretched my legs, crouching wasn't good for them.

I could hear the hallway grow silent and part automatically. I continued to watch as Gabriella made her way down the hallway with Matt at her side. As she trudged past us Matt put his arm around her shoulder and glared at us. I heard her whisper to an un-informed boy, "Looks can be deceiving."

I watched as Matt and her continued to smirk and exchange glances until an energetic and loud voice shouted "Gabriella!". The crowd parted for this newcomer. She came out practically bouncing from spot to spot and wrapped her arms tight around Gabriella. Then pulling her head back and made close eye contact and whispered something before Gabriella pulled her head back and laughed.

I could feel the green envy rise up in me again. She made Gabriella laugh, why couldn't I do that?

The trio made their way down the hall, parting and leaving hushed crowds in their wake. I kept my eye on Gabriella the whole time as she opened her locker, as she took her books out, as she talked to Matt and I think the girl's name was Lila and finally she made eye contact with me.

She mouthed the word gym and held up 5 fingers. I nodded my head to confirm I understood.

"Hate to break into conversation guys but I'm going to the gym."

"This wouldn't happen to do with a very special Queen and in 5 minutes time, would it?" Chad asked with a grin forming on his face.

I snorted quietly and rolled my eyes. "Of course not you dweebs, I need to practice my shots."

"We are coming with you to see what she wants to talk about. We will hide in the bleachers; she can't possibly see us there." Ryan advised.

I smiled gratefully at Ryan; over the past two weeks he had actually helped with our matchmaking plans and stopped glaring at Gabriella. I think it was the talk Kelsi and Sharpay gave him.

"Fine but you have to be quiet." I warned them.

Zeke then had to wreck everything, "What do you think Gabriella wants to talk about?"

"I don't know." I tried to stop the blush coming up in my cheeks and neck but was unsuccessful.

"This wouldn't happen to be a late night _rendezvous_ at your house last night, would it Troy?"

I wanted to strangle Zeke right then and there, no matter how many witnesses would observe it.

I tried to keep my temper in check as I said, "What late night _rendezvous_ Baylor?"

"I don't know Bolton. Maybe the one at about 10:30 last night with you, Gabriella and_ 'M' material._"

"Caught dude." Chad informed me and clapped me on the back lightly.

"Nah really…" I said mockingly.

"So what _'M' material_ did it contain? Did you guys kiss? Or did something else happen?" Sharpay asked eagerly.

"I would like to know if you guys have any other life to control other then mine?"

"Troy, we have your best interests at heart." Taylor said taking me by the shoulder and leading me into the direction of the gym.

I entered the gym first checking that Gabriella wasn't already there, I stuck my head out and gave the others the okay to come in. They jogged up the bleachers and they rigged it for one couple per row of bleachers. They started from the third row and made their way up to the fifth.

I sat on the sidelines patiently waiting for Gabriella to arrive; she arrived only seconds after I couldn't hear any more shuffles or hurried whispering.

"You're late Montez."

"Things came up." She replied.

"Things always come up with you don't they?" She just nodded sheepishly and then I could hear sneakers squeaking against the ground.

_Damn it. Keep still guys!_

I stood up trying to block Gabriella's view but I knew it was useless, the bleachers were a good 2 metres above me and the gang started in the third row.

"So are we going to talk Montez or what? Homeroom is in about 5 minutes."

"I'm not talking until your friends leave." She said crossing her arms in an Ice Queen stance.

"Friends? What friends?" I gave a light chuckle to show my amusement.

She didn't buy but it. "You know that sounds like you don't have any friends; you loner."

"Gabriella, this is a private conversation, it won't reach anyone else's ears! Trust me!"

"I will once the bushy hair and other accomplices leave the gym now!"

"Gig's up guys." Chad said and I could hear him getting up off the ground.

"Gabriella! Darling how are you?" He exclaimed as he came down to the gym floor.

"Danforth, I will be peachy once you and the others leave the gym! NOW!" She ordered.

She's very sexy when she orders other people around… I would never say that to her face through…

She picked up her books off the ground and I followed her asking where we were going.

"Outside…" She answered vaguely.

"Why?"

She then turned on me and I nearly tripped over her sudden halting. She poked my chest with every word she took "Because-I-Don't-Want-Your-Nosy-Friends-Overhearing! Okay?"

"That's perfect Gabriella." I replied.

I didn't want to face an angry Gabriella, even through she looks gorgeous when she is angry…

Once the door was closed and she placed her books back on the ground and sat down on the grass. "Good. Now we can talk. Sit." Gabriella commanded.

She was definitely not the boss of me; "I prefer to stand."

"Fine, stand but listen and contribute to the conversation. I don't want this all one sided. We have 3 minutes to clear and talk everything out so why don't you go first?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, "I really need to know if last night meant anything to you?"

She pursed my lips and I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"I think so."

"You think so?" I said and I could feel my eyes widen.

"I mean I like you as a friend but I don't know if I like you more, I think I do but I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I need to sort things out keep my life on track."

"I can give you all the time you need."

"I don't think it is time I need, I just need reassurances but as I said before I'm not ready for a relationship. Why did you start liking me anyway? I'm not anything special Troy. I just treated you differently from the other girls you associate with. Would you still like me if I screamed your name in the hall, started putting on bright red lipstick and nearly faint if you winked at me?"

She stood up and gave me the quickest hug anyone has ever given me and she left me there. What could I say to that?

I know, "I think I still would Montez. You would look hot as a cheerleader. I would be flattered if you screamed my name in the hall too and you would look very sexy in bright red lipstick."

I shouted to her retreating back, I don't think she heard it through.

I jogged to homeroom and met an angry Miss Darbus.

"Mr Bolton! Why are you so late to homeroom?"

"Err I had practice with my dad." Being the coach's son had its perks...

"You need to inform your father about homeroom times and this is the 3rd incident in two weeks! Troy please try and be on time. A reminder the maths wing is being reconstructed today so all maths classes are cancelled, please go to the library and study if you have a free period." I sat next to the snickering Chad and he mumbled "Practice my arse…Unless it was kissing practice…"

"We didn't kiss!" I defended but unfortunately I said it a bit too loudly…

"Mr Bolton! We do not want to know of your outside activities! This is your 2nd warning, 1 more and a detention at lunch."

I nodded and said a quick and a sorry I didn't really mean. Miss Darbus nodded her approval and continued about The Chapel of The Arts.

Yawn, boring. Luckily I had to face no more torture as the bell for the end of homeroom rang loudly and droned Miss Darbus out…

I had science and maths next, well science and a free period…

I ran to my locker and then the science wing as my talk with Gabriella forced me to go straight to homeroom.

Science is officially my worst subject, ever! I scored a D- on the test; I was the lowest mark in the class. The teacher just handed me my results and said "Study harder next time Troy." I made a face at her back as she went down the aisle to fail more students.

Then the bell rang and I skipped out of the science lab! I had a free period, why wouldn't I be happy?

Then I crashed into my friends, I mean really I did crash into them…

We all fell over like dominos, I crashed into Sharpay who tried to not break a nail, Zeke wanted to save Sharpay and then Zeke tripped over Ryan's feet, Ryan tried to steady himself on Kelsi.

Bad idea.

Kelsi wobbled and Taylor tried to keep a firm hold on Kelsi but Taylor doesn't have the best reflexes so Taylor just missed the bottom of Kelsi's top and lost her balance, Chad tried to catch Taylor but he ended up tripping over his own feet.

My friends can cause so much disarray sometimes…

Getting up was a pain in the bum; my feet were below Sharpay's, Zeke's neck was lying on my stomach and somehow my arms were tangled up with Kelsi's.

Untangling myself I stood up and helped a couple of the others up before Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor and Zeke had to turn at an intersecting corridor. Sharpay and Chad had to go down the next one and I just made my way straight down until I got to the library.

"See you Troy." Sharpay said while dancing down the hall.

"Have fun in the Library dude." Chad added, waving playfully.

"I will Chad don't you worry." I replied waving.

"See if you can find Gabriella, I saw her and her friend with the purple hair sneak into the theatre before." Sharpay yelled back to me.

The hallways were silent apart from some fierce whispering, "-next footsteps are Troys."

I wondered where it was coming from, someone had hidden themselves in a locker?

I then saw the janitor's closet, who would hide in a janitor's closet. My eyes widened at the thought of Alicia being in that closet, then I heard a voice and I calmed down.

"Well we can just step out and confront him." I knew that voice that voice belonged to the object of my affections. I hang around with Sharpay; I'm bound to learn something about dramatic speaking and descriptions.

The door opened by itself, like a gust of wind went through the hallways, the pair were too busy too notice and it was a bit dark to even see me sneak in there with them.

A voice I didn't recognize spoke, "Or we can wait until he has gone past, sneak out then tap him on the shoulder."

Deciding to make my presence known I added to the conversation. "Or I can tell Montez here that I knew she would hot as a cheerleader."

I could picture Gabriella's annoyance, she probably did that stunning pout or glare of hers as she turned around and greeted me.

Then her friend stepped out of the shadows; she was trying not to giggle by putting her hand over her mouth, that or she was trying not to blush in my handsome presence.

I could vaguly remember Gabriella describing her friend last night with violet hair, sea green eyes; I just couldn't remember the name. Lily or Lila I narrowed down to.

Hoping to prolong my thinking time I decided to impress Gabriella with my charm and memory skills. "Violet hair, sea green eyes, you must be Lila."

Inside I blew a sigh of relief, I got no glare or name corrections, I'm going well so far.

A shot of pain went in my foot, she stamped on my foot! I nearly fainted of shock; I have never got my foot stamped on by a girl. I grabbed my foot to try and relieve the pain. If I hurt my foot now, a week before a game, I don't want to think of what Dad would do to me.

I unfortunately lost my balance, and I was going so well in trying to impress Gabriella. I fell to the floor with a loud thud, now my ass hurt too.

Girls can be so cruel.

"What was that for?" I asked looking up at Gabriella and her _lovely _friend Lila.

Lila just shrugged which I was very ticked off at, I was being nice to both of them, I didn't deserve such brutal activities.

"You shouldn't have eavesdropped."

I was about to retort something like "You shouldn't have been speaking so loudly" but then I got caught up in a brainwave.

I think they were jealous, they were jealous of my association with Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor. I would have to put some time aside to be with Gabriella and Lila to make up for it. I can actually see Gabriella is pining for me; she is just playing hard to get.

See I can read girls like a book… That's how experienced I am with girls, I haven't had much contact with them but I have been observing and listening. It really pays off…

During the activities with my wonderful and smart brain I didn't realise Gabriella had gone. I really hate it when girls play hard to get.

Standing up and stretching again making sure all my joints weren't too badly damaged she stormed back in again; with out Lila.

I didn't know Gabriella was such a tease, I mean if she stormed back in like that; it was obvious she was desperate for me.

How is she such a tease?

In the janitor's closet, where it was semi-dark and I couldn't see that cheerleader outfit that Gabriella looked hot in. That's why she is such a tease.

There was silence, I really didn't want to continue our conversation from this morning, actually I don't really like my conversations with Gabriella, they never end well.

I'm fire and she's ice, she makes me steam and I make her boil.

It's not a good combination.

"Oh my god! Troy Bolton! I can't believe I'm in your personal space. Do you like my lipstick I put it on especially for you! Do you remember me from the squad? Please tell me it's not true you like the new girl! I mean she just sucks, no personality what so ever and her brown hair... Ick who has brown these days? Anyway I hate her, her glares are so bad they couldn't kill anyone!" She flipped her back and put on her dazzling pout. Again another reason she is such a tease!

"Gabriella? What are you doing?" I was very confused now, talk about split personalities…

"Oh my god! Troy Bolton knows my name! We are destined to be together! Don't you think so? Then we can have little Troy and Gabriella's! We have to name them Blaze and Amber! Blaze and Amber have to be twins! Amber looks exactly like me but with your gorgeous blue eyes and Blaze has to look like you but with my enchanting chocolate eyes. Don't you think? Then we raise them in your perfect house! I mean having 2 storeys is perfect for a future NBA player and I can cheer you on from the sidelines!"

"Gabriella are you on crack?" I asked anxiously but then I remembered why she was in the cheerleader outfit in the first place. I winked her recalling the 'nearly faint if you winked at me' part.

"OH MY GOD! TROY BOLTON WINKED AT ME! I HAVE TO FAINT NOW! NO WAIT BEFORE I FAINT I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE TROY BOLTON WINKED AT ME! NOT YOU OTHER SNOTTY CHEERLEADERS BUT ME!" She then fell to the floor dramatically with one hand over her heart and the other over her mouth.

"Okay Gabriella I get your point but seriously I still like you, even through how you're acting now is a little... err... strange... for a better word but you're pretty amusing like this."

"Troy I'm not meant to be amusing. I'm trying something out!"

"Gabriella now you are seriously scaring me." I helped her to her feet, putting my arms lightly on her waist just to steady her.

Wink-wink, nudge-nudge.

There was an awkward silence with only heavy breathing filling it. I then took my arms off her waist, I don't think she realised. Her index finger was resting on her chin in a thinking pose.

I thought it was wise not to disturb the thinking Gabriella then when she opened her mouth, she was on fast forward.

"Troy this is probably going to make this more uncomfortable but could I kiss you? I mean I have been thinking and well I haven't come up with whether or not I like you more than a friend and I think that is the only way I can find out. I just don't want to mix up your feelings and emotions anymore than I have and I meant what I said last night at your house. You really are sweet; actually I think you have to be one of the sweetest boys I have ever met and well can I?" I had to pause for a bit trying to grasp what she said. What she wanted to kiss me, again?

I grinned slyly, if she wanted me to kiss her, I was going to do it in style, not in a closet. Maybe if I annoyed her enough she would storm out again. Yep that was my best plan of action.

"Are you finished?" I asked playfully.

She bit her lip and looked away. "Aww! Montez is blushing. I don't think I have ever seen you blush before and it is so cute." I said pinching her cheeks together in a playful manner.

She slapped my hands away. "Stop it. Give me an answer already."

"What was the question again?"

She rolled her eyes and stormed out of the closet again. Just what I wanted. God I amaze myself sometimes.

"Gabriella I was just playing with you. It's funny how you get worked up over the littlest things."

"It's funny?" She turned around with a death glare on her face.

"No of course not. Definitely not funny, not funny at all." I sounded so obvious I was lying.

She knew it too, she is so smart.

I knew I had to change the subject, otherwise I wouldn't get a kiss at all.

"I can give you better then just you kissing me."

"What would that be?" She inquired with a confused look on her face.

I took a step forwards intending to grab her waist, she took a step back. I took another step forward; Gabriella took another step back.

"Gabriella this is stupid."

"No it's not, it's burning energy."

I burnt enough energy with basketball, I really didn't need to burn any more. I took another step forward hoping to catch her off guard and I grabbed her waist firmly. She wiggled and moved, my arms held a metal grip.

"Troy not in the corridor." She pleaded as her brown eyes looked up at me.

I wouldn't fall for her eyes.

"The janitor's closet is better?"

She mumbled something; really it was jargon and didn't really matter at all. I murmured, "That was indecipherable but I don't really care." I then kissed her and she had no control over it.

That's when I realised what actually made Gabriella tick. She needed control over everything, her life and what went and came through her life.

She didn't want a boyfriend because she had no control over him/me. I already knew I would eventually be her boyfriend, she felt something as she kissed me back and hooking her arms around my neck bringing me closer.

* * *

"DAMIEN!" Damn she was angry; there goes my free period trying to finish my photography folio. 

I sighed and responded reluctantly. "Yes sister dear?"

"I want you to blow these pictures up, so they look like posters. If you don't I will tell mom where you were last night."

I really hated my older sister's blackmailing habit and I needed to be more careful when I sneaked back into the house.

"Pass me the pictures then."

She handed the pictures to me and I could feel my jaw drop.

She caught them kissing?

The Ice Queen and Troy?

Gabriella and Troy kissing openly in the corridors!

It was unheard of, what if his dad caught them?

"I want these done by recess because then I can hang them up while everybody is outside."

I really didn't want to do this to Troy; he was my friend, my friend who helped me with my basketball skills. If he found out I was the one that helped with this, I would die of guilt.

I didn't even want to think about Gabriella, Gabriella would crack it. She had a feisty temper that one; I quivered even thinking about it. Her temper is much worse than Sharpay's ever was, even when Sharpay missed out on a role for the winter musical because her throat was suffering from the aftermath of the flu. Sharpay was a demon that one time but Gabriella has always topped her.

Sighing heavily and with guilt weighing heavily on my shoulders, I knew I had no choice. There was work to be done and only half an hour to do it.

* * *

**Troy is pretty arrogant isn't he? But that's why Gabriella is there... I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the party... YAY! **

**zacfan:** I'm answering to both of your reviews. Thank you, I'm glad I made you laugh, it's such a good feeling. Thank you for reviewing!

**soccerbabe18:** What does supergut mean? I'm really curious!

**hotkillerz:** Thank you! I can say the girl isn't Lila...

**pineapplelover:** Thank you! The kiss was pretty fun to write!

**BrittSr10:** I didn't want the testing of the theory to be too funny as this is an angst/drama/tragedy story. You will find out about this girl...

**evexl:** Yes you inspired me heaps! Thank you so much for your feedback and comments, greatly appreciated!

**x3liveinLOVExoxo:** Yep you were totally right, yeah that 'are you on crack?' part was from a friend, she is random like that...

Yeah Troy is a sweet guy, that's why I had Gabriella say it to him in the other chapter, (12 or 11). I originally had Gabriella initiate the 'actual' first kiss but it was really choppy, so when I changed it, I was like voila!

Now you know the girl has a younger brother...

**katiedabest:** Keep reading to find out...

**oobergoober91:** Amazinger, if that wasn't a word it is now because you said it, (my friends and I live by that rule :P) Thank you so much!

**carito06:** Gabriella doesn't get embarrassed she gets ticked off. Thank you for your other words of kindness!

**Cowgirl4Christ:** Gabriella is going to snap soon because she keeps getting pushed over the edge... Yeah you're right, you have to wait for the identity of the person...

**hockeyrulzmylife:** Yeah that last chapter was really fun to write! I had lots of fun! That's completely how I pictured their relationship, Troy doesn't take crap from Gabriella and I expect Troy has learnt how to be dominant from his captain responsibilities and always being called on... Do you get that?

The story was starting to soften up so I had to throw a twist in there... This twist helps Gabriella snap too... Wink wink...

Your insights really help with the story through, I see exaclty how readers find their relationship so please continue to let your imagination run wild... Please don't be insecure of your writing, it seriously is amazing, I'm so jealous!

**I'm on holidays now for 2 weeks so I will be busy writing away, updates won't increase but they will be on a weekly basis now...**

**Loving the reviews too, they are amazing and whenever I have writer's block I read over them and it really helps getting me to write again. **

**Cupcakes.xx**


	16. Chapter 15: The Party: Part I

**This up early because of Easter, I'm going away tomorrow and won't be able to update so here is the long awaited party up 5 days earlier than planned! **

**This chapter will switch pov's many times but it is crucial that I do it, sorry for the choppiness. **

**Also no offence intended to blonde cheerleaders, I'm a blonde myself... **

**This chapter was inspired by:**

hockeyrulzmylife

x3liveinLOVExoxo

•

**Melting The Ice**

**The Party: Part One **

**Aka**

**I Do Like Him!**

**

* * *

Recap:**

_She didn't want a boyfriend because she had no control over him/me. I already knew I would eventually be her boyfriend, she felt something as she kissed me back and hooking her arms around my neck bringing me closer._

•

_She handed the pictures to me and I could feel my jaw drop._

_She caught them kissing?_

_The Ice Queen and Troy?_

_"I want you to blow these pictures up, so they look like posters. If you don't I will tell mom where you were last night."_

**

* * *

**

"Gabriella! Get up, Matt will be here in half an hour for the party!"

I groaned half heartedly, I was dreading Troy's party, absolutely dreading one of the most popular social events of the year.

After what happened on Wednesday, I felt like vomiting if someone mentioned Troy's party. Troy gave me two spare invitations for Matt and Lila; Lila unfortunately couldn't come as she caught another cold so it was just me and Matt. I was extremely luckily to have Matt, my protector, my big brother, whenever I needed him he was there.

"Gabriella, hurry up!"

I haven't told you about Wednesday have I?

Well you better know before the party...

* * *

_I pulled back from the kiss and noticed Troy looking a bit dazed. _

"_I already told you Troy, I need reassurances by actions as well as words." _

"_Your 'actions' Gabriella have signalled that you like me and I would have thought by my 'actions' you get the message loud and clear. What 'actions' can I go off and do to reassure you anyway? Not look at other girls? Don't wink playfully at the cheerleaders?" He used quotation marks for the word actions but spat it out like it was vile on the tip of his tongue, he was obviously growing impatient.

* * *

_

I wasn't going to let him take control of me; no one takes control of me. I learnt the hard way that 9 times out of 10 you could only trust yourself, sure there was the occasional one or two you could trust but they are never permanent.

Right now I have Lila, Matt and I semi trusted Zeke. I wasn't too sure about Zeke, he was apart of 'that' group and I wasn't sure where I stood with 'that' group.

Chad is the one that is the honest; he says the honest and most obvious thing.

Taylor is smart; she can connect the dots easily.

Kelsi is quiet; I don't know what to think of her.

Ryan is the observer; he watches, he remembers, he recalls.

Sharpay is sneaky; she like her brother is always watching and is usually one step ahead of you.

Zeke is the one I need to watch, he can read people like an open book and I don't like that one bit.

Then there was Troy, I really didn't know what to think of him. He plays the part of a puppeteer perfectly, he uses people like puppets, he can influence people to do things they wouldn't normally do. That was what I was scared of.

Knowing I had to go to his party to repair the damage I caused on Wednesday, I pulled off my covers and walked down the hall to the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

"_Admit it Gabriella, you are scared! Inside you, your ice of yours is melting and you don't like it one bit. You don't know why it is melting; you aren't in control of anything, even yourself , you aren't in control of you anymore and you sweetheart are losing your touch." At the word touch he raised his eyebrow waiting for my response. _

"_I'm losing my touch? My ice is melting?" I asked mockingly giving him one of my best death glares. _

_He cupped my face with both of his hands and whispered "The glares don't work honey, at least not with me."_

_I couldn't win with Troy, ever; he always had an answer for everything and always wanted the last word. I closed my eyes briefly in anger and decided to change the subject. _

"_My 'actions' have been perfectly clear Troy." I mimicked his previous behaviour with raising my hands and using quotation marks with the word actions. _

"_Yeah the I get a couple of kisses, fling type thing then I get tossed aside." He took a step forward and pinned me up against the lockers._

"_I don't want to be a fling Gabriella." One of his hands wrapped around my waist and his other hand leant against the locker for support as he gave me another fiery, passionate kiss._

_I couldn't help but get caught up in the moment; I kissed back but as soon as I did, he stopped. He kept his head bent down at my eye level and he spoke with the harshest and roughest tone I had ever heard Troy use. _

"_Now I know you don't want me as a fling either, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed back."_

_I opened my mouth to speak but he put one finger up against my lips and told me "Don't you dare blame it for caught up in the moment. You wouldn't have gotten caught up in the moment if you didn't like me more than you imply."_

_For the first time in my life I was scared of Troy Bolton, scratch that; I was completely petrified. _

_His dark blue eyes, his tone of voice and the way he banged his hand against the locker in what I guessed was frustration terrified me and he realised it too. _

_He dropped both of his hands by his side and softened his tone a bit, "You are so exasperating Gabriella! I can't get you no matter how hard I try, you just annoy the hell out me and sometimes I even hate you for what you can do to me. I finally think I have figured out just one piece of you but then we have another conversation-" He gave a hollow laugh and continued "if you can even call our conversations, conversations, and then you give me another piece of your puzzle to try and fit." _

"_I'm exasperating? I'm exasperating? What about you Troy? I haven't even got one piece of you figured out, no hunches, no maybes or anything. There is this basketball side to you, then this arrogant bastard side of you and then there is the sweetest guy I have ever seen side!" _

"_There you go again; note to self, whenever our arguments turn to Gabriella she immediately turns it back to Troy." He looked down at the East High's white gleaming floors and shook his head in disgust. _

_He spoke in a low but harsh pitch, "You really are pathetic Gabriella, you have no control over me and you are desperately trying to gain control but guess what? You can never have control over me, ever. Pathetic Montez." _

_He stamped off and my eyes continued to watch the back of his blue top until he turned and I could see no more of Troy Bolton. He didn't even turn back to look back at me, not once. _

_I didn't even realize I was crying until my body was wracked with sobs and I sunk to the cold floor in defeat.

* * *

_

Do you know what's worse then being furious with Troy Bolton?

Troy Bolton being furious with you.

I realized that after recess; oh I didn't include recess did I?

It was the icing on the cake.

* * *

_Deciding I had enough of proving my point to Troy, I walked silently back to my locker and changed back into my normal clothes in the bathroom and slipped back to the theatre and put the cheerleader outfit back. _

_I rubbed all the yucky lipstick off and chucked the red stained paper towel in the bin. I walked out into the silent corridors and bumped into this little kid. _

"_Uhh Gabrriellllaa! I'm so- sorrrry." He sputtered out; I rolled my eyes at the boy. He was a lot shorter than me and I was assuming he was in Year 8 or 9. I took a note of his appearance, black pants, green jumper with an East High jacket over it. Then I noticed the posters he was carrying behind his back._

"_What are those?" I asked pointing to the mentioned item and raising my eyebrow. _

_He grew more nervous and looked very jumpy; he then just scampered down the hallway. _

_Stupid boy. _

_The bell rung for recess and I walked out to the soccer field and met Matt with a couple boys kicking the soccer ball around. I sat down on a wooden bench watching the field, 5 minutes later a red face Matt came and sat down next to me breathing heavily. _

"_Where's Lila?" I asked._

"_I don't know Gabs; you were the one with the double period with her." He said giving me a quick poke in the side. _

"_I'm glad you have changed out of that uniform."_

"_Mmm, me too." I absently replied keeping my eyes trained on the soccer field. _

"_I lost Lila second period."_

"_How can you lose her?" I could feel myself blush and Matt turned his body around so his legs were on the bench crossed facing the side of my body._

_He cheekily said, "Tell me all the goss on you and golden boy then..." _

_I told him everything I could remember and he laughed. He was laughing his head off at me; I gave him a light whack and asked "What's so funny Matt? I'm in trouble here and so confused and you laugh at me!" _

_He stopped laughing only to ask, "You are feeling guilty Troy is furious with you… Right?" I nodded my head and he started to laugh again. _

_I whacked him harder than previously and all he said was "For someone so smart Gabs, you sure are oblivious." I must have looked very confused as he spoke again, this time slowly and pronouncing each syllable carefully. _

"_You, Gabriella Montez, have deep feelings for Troy Bolton. Repeat after me, I, Gabriella Montez, have deep feelings for Troy Bolton."_

"_I, Gabriella Montez, have no such said deep feelings for Troy Bolton."_

"_Good, but this time…PROPERLY!"_

"_I, Gabriella Montez, have deep feelings for Troy Bolton."_

"_See don't you feel better? The first step is admittance, the next step will be denial and then the third step will be…"_

_I stopped listening after that, as I think I finally got what everyone was trying to tell me. _

_I didn't want Troy as just a fling. _

_I had certain feelings for said boy. _

_But wait I couldn't have feelings for said boy as it was impossible, the Ice Queen couldn't like the Golden Boy as much as Golden Boy couldn't like Ice Queen, but he did and I did and oh I'm so confused! _

_Now it is flashing like neon lights, 'OH MY FRICKEN GOD! I LIKE TROY BOLTON!' _

"_Geez Gab, want to say it any louder?" _

_I was horrified, "You mean I actually said that last part out loud?" _

_Matt's quick nod confirmed it all. _

_If I liked Troy Bolton, I would have to tell him as soon as possible as he is an inpatient little boy, coincidently this impatient little boy is the boy I like. _

_I think my brain has gone into overdrive; I'm going into the habit of repetition. _

_That can't be good, not good at all. _

_Lila came running up to us panting and looking pale, "Gabriella what did you do with Troy Bolton after I left?" _

"_I err kissed him, why? How do you know I did something?" _

"_Gabriella I don't have the best of news to tell you…"

* * *

_

Oh this was the cherry on top of the icing of the cake.

* * *

_I stormed into the hallway with Matt and Lila trying to reassure me that it wasn't that big of a deal. _

"_Everybody kisses once and a while…It's not that bad Gabriella…."_

"_Not that bad, not that bad? Did someone take a photo of you and the cheerleader last Saturday Matt and blow it up and then paste them on the walls of your high school?" I hissed._

"_Well no but…" Matt tried to make a feeble excuse up; I wasn't in the mood for excuses._

"_Then shut it Matt." I snapped._

_Many of East High's population were in the entrance corridor, looking up at the posters and giggling and murmuring to friends. _

_"Gabriella is going to be so dead by Coach."_

_"I wish I was Gabriella... Kissing Troy Bolton in a cheerleader outfit, in the middle of a hallway... That's hot."_

_"Forget about Gabriella being dead, think off Troy! The poor thing, he could get benched." _

_"Coach wouldn't do that, Troy's too good to get benched."_

_I couldn't see any shaggy brown hair yet. I could hardly hear anything over the noise. _

_I needed a megaphone; better yet I had Matt and Lila; who are very good at wolf whistles._

_I stepped back onto the steps I had just come down off. Matt and Lila did their very effective whistles and I had everyone's attention. _

"_I need to know who did this and I need to know NOW!" I gave them my intense glare and most of them looked down. _

_I looked back up to the ceiling in frustration and caught sight off the posters again. _

_Posters, the posters, I had seen posters before… The guy I bumped into! _

"_I think I know who did this but I need help; if you give me any help, you will get a very good reward indeed." Matt and Lila were whispering amongst themselves. _

"_Are you sure Gabs?" I gave them the palm of my hand to respond to. _

"_I think the boy is in Year 9 or 8, he is wearing black pants and a green jumper." I stated to the eager crowd._

"_Oh that's Damien!" A guy mumbled quietly. _

"_Damien who?" _

"_Damien Payne." _

"_You, informative boy. Come up here." _

_He stumbled up the stairs and I grabbed him lightly by the collar and displayed him to East High. "This is a good role model for you all, take note. Now what is your name?" _

"_Steven Wright."_

"_Steven, where can I find this Damien Payne?" _

"_Gabriella stop! It isn't Damien!" _

_I whipped my head around to see Troy come through the crowd hurriedly, "How do you know Troy?" I asked from the top of the stairs. _

"_It's his sister, Alicia Payne." He said panting as he rushed up to me. _

"_Alicia? Isn't she your stalker?" I let go of Steven's collar._

"_Alicia Payne, yeah that's her. Very good at blackmailing too, her brother is too sweet, he was blackmailed." _

"_Are you sure?" _

_He looked up at me and said "100 percent sure." _

_I sighed and Troy knew he had won, "I guess if you are sure. Thank you Steven, go back to your friends." _

_I walked down the stairs with a mission, making Alicia pay._

"_Gabriella! Where are you going?" Matt asked anxiously, I didn't even look back as I shouted, "Going to inflict some pain. Move it people!" _

"_Gabriella I'm coming with you!" This time I did turn around, Troy of all people was coming with me. _

_He jogged up to me and then slowed down matching my quick pace. _

_I separated the corridors until I there were no more crowds to part. I grabbed a poster off the wall and ripped it up leaving the shredded contents to float down to the floor._

"_Still angry at me?" I asked. _

"_Furious." He shortly replied. _

"_Good to know."_

"_At least you aren't misinformed." Troy murmured. _

"_I wouldn't want to be misinformed." I muttered while trying to hide a smile. _

"_Never, horrible thing. Would you like to inform me of anything?" He asked with hope in his voice. _

"_Nope." _

"_Sure?" _

"_Positive." I felt guilty but now really wasn't the time. _

"_Where are we going?" Troy inquired with less hope in his voice than his previous sentence. _

"_The gym, the cheerleaders have practice." _

_I strode into the gym ready for anything. _

"_Payne." I barked as soon as I walked into the gym. _

"_Yes Gabriella?" She greeted as she walked over to us with the biggest smile on her face. _

"_Troy! Lovely to see you again." She cooed. _

"_Now's not the time for small talk Payne. Why did you do it?" I asked immediately. _

"_Why did I do what?" She asked sweetly keeping the big grin on her face._

"_You know what I mean Payne." _

"_Alicia just tell Gabriella otherwise she won't shut up." Troy drawled. I gave him another glare and he just responded with "They don't work Gabriella…" _

"_Maybe I should refresh your memory." _

"_Yeah maybe you should Gabriella." She agreed keeping the sickly, sweet smile on her face. _

_I led her gently by the arm and took her out into the corridor that was filled with the most posters. She gasped and put one hand over her mouth in shock and went "Oh no, you poor darlings." _

_She's a very bad actress, __I'll give her that. _

_I looked at Troy, his mouth was set in a grim line and then I remember, his Dad. Oh my god, his Dad would have to see them._

"_Now we already know you blackmailed your brother Damien so just own up to it and we won't tell anyone." _

"_I don't know what you are talking about Gabriella! How dare you accuse me of this?"_

"_Look Alicia, I already know you are Troy's stalker and you are jealous but what do you gain by putting posters of us kissing in the corridors anyway? Doesn't it just rub it in your face? Just a short warning Alicia I don't get embarrassed at all, I get pissed. Ta-ta honey." I walked off and ripped another poster from the wall. _

_I met Matt and Lila halfway down the corridor, they were doing the same thing I was; damage control. _

"_We_ _tried to stop as many rumours as I could about you and Troy as a couple and you acting like a skank in the hallway. I think it should reach his Dad by lunch, if you're lucky, after school." Lila commented. _

"_I wouldn't worry about my Dad, I'll handle him; it would be Gabriella you should be worrying about. Alicia is a bad egg, her brother is good so leave him alone Montez." Troy warned us as he came up to us obviously overhearing our conversation._

"_Stop telling me what to do!" _

"_Montez it is for your own safety! Look I have a couple of spare invitations for my party, Digby, Lila come." _

"_I don't need protection!" _

"_You have an entire cheer squad against you!" _

"_Gabs please just drop it; the cheerleaders are evil in packs. Bolton is right." Matt advised. _

_"This is from the person that kissed one." I muttered. _

_"I haven't kissed a cheerleader!" Troy defended, I almost smiled as he looked so cute with his eyes widened and with shock etched all over his face. _

_I pointed to Matt,"This one Bolton, not you." Matt just waved and grinned sheepishly._

"_We'll take the invitations thanks Bolton." Lila added as she grabbed the invitations Troy extended. _

"_Bye then, I'll see you tomorrow or something, if not my party." Troy said as he walked off, he stopped right in front of me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. _

"_I'm still livid at you Montez." He whispered into my ear. _

"_Same here Bolton." I replied and he walked to his next class. _

_We didn't talk at all Thursday or Friday, it was my fault, Troy and I both knew that. I am hard to figure out, again we both knew that. Matt, Lila and myself tried as hard as we could to stop any rumours and one of them was with me at all times. _

"_It's all for you Gabriella, Alicia Payne is evil, pure evil." Matt reminded me countless times despite my protests.

* * *

_

I took my time in the shower, I was grateful Chip hadn't been around lately. I only had a couple bruises on my back and thighs. I put on some light make up; I was trying to keep everything natural.

I grabbed a red top and some jeans after looking out my window, the sky was dark and cloudy, the trees were swaying violently in the breeze; I decided to grab a black jacket to go over the top. I brushed my hair and teeth and I was ready.

I grabbed my mobile, said goodbye to Mom and sat out on the front porch waiting for Matt, he came around in his red beetle after I had been waiting for about 3 minutes.

I hopped in and gave him a pick kiss on the cheek.

"How was your morning?"

"Alright, you?" I responded.

"My mom and dad had a fight." He said with his face looking gloomy.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I think their marriage is falling apart, they are constantly fighting all the time and they aren't sleeping in the same bed anymore. I reckon they are getting a divorce." His voice cracking and tears threatening to leak out of his dark brown eyes.

Matt was family orientated. Everything led back to family and with his parents on the brink of divorce, Matt was devastated.

Sunday was the Digby's family day. They ate dinner at the dining table every night and his Mom and Dad hadn't missed one of Matt's soccer games.

"Aww Matt! I'm so sorry; I don't know what to say." I tried to sympathsize.

"Then don't say anything." He snapped, I immediately took to looking out the window.

Silence ensued for the rest of the trip apart from Matt asking the occasional right or left.

"This is it?" He asked as he pulled up to the Bolton's two storey house.

"Yep." I cautiously replied.

"Don't be scared Gabriella, I'll be by your side the entire time." He said as he turned the engine off and hopped out of the car. I followed suit as Matt opened my door and I took his hand helping me out.

We walked up the path slowly with Matt linking my arm though his and we rung the doorbell waiting for someone to answer.

Jack Bolton answered; he apparently hadn't seen the posters or was ignoring it.

"Gabriella! Come on in and who is this?" He inquired and opened the door letting us in.

"Oh this is my friend Matthew Digby; he is the soccer captain for East High." I said stepping into the hallway.

"Ahh yes, welcome Matt. I'm Jack Bolton." Jack introduced himself and held out a hand out for Matt to shake.

Matt shook his hand firmly and said "Pleasure sir."

"The party is just down in the basement, down those stairs in the lounge. Enjoy yourselves." He said as he pointed in the direction of the lounge.

"Thank you." We chorused as we went through the lounge and down the stairs we saw to the right of the fireplace.

Augie March's One Crowded Hour blasted through our ears as we reached the bottom of the spiralling staircase and our eyes burnt from all the colours. Streamers and balloons were hung everywhere, I guessed from the crowd, the party was in full swing.

**And for one crowded hour, you were the only one in the room  
And I sailed around all those bumps in the night to your beacon in the gloom  
I thought I had found my golden September in the middle of that purple June  
But one crowded hour would lead to my wreck and ruin**

Matt pulled me along to the food table and we grabbed a cup of cola and a handful of chips. We made our way through the pack of bodies dancing and grinding in the middle of the basement. We weaved ourselves through the basement to a secluded couch in the corner, wanting to talk quietly together and the couch was in clear enough view to keep up appearances.

I bumped into Damien again, "I'm so sorry for everything Gabriella. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you and Troy. Especially Troy as I have known him for about 3 years."

"Damien. Forget about it." I notified him.

He looked to protest this but Matt held his hand up for silence, "You're very lucky kid, Gabs is in a good mood today. Scamper off and nothing else will be said."

The boy did as he was advised and we headed to the couch with no more interruptions.

"So have you spoken to Troy yet?" Matt asked as soon as we sat down.

"No, he is still angry, I want to tell him but I'm afraid he will just get angry again. Contrary to popular belief, I really don't want to see people in pain. It just hurts me to see them in pain as I have been there… You know Matt? I completely understand what it feels like."

"Gabs, I know it hurts and it will until you let go of it. You really need to see somebody about it."

We both knew what the 'it' was and didn't have to say 'it' outloud.

"Matt you know I can't see anybody about it. I would need my Mom's permission; I'm not over 18 yet. Anyway I'm handling it my own way."

"Yeah by blocking people out." He muttered bitterly.

"Matt drop it! I just want to have fun today!"

"No, Gabriella, I won't drop it, you need help!" We were both standing up now and our argument had turned into a shouting match.

"Why do you keep getting on my back about it?"

"I'm concerned!" I didn't really care at the scene we were causing.

"I don't need your concerns at the moment, I have enough concerns!"

"Well you need to listen to somebody! You aren't listening to anyone who is concerned about you! You can't just go through life independently!" Matt's voice was cracking again and I had tears running down my cheeks.

"All right come on guys break it up." Troy came and interjected our quarrel and I was so grateful I could have kissed him.

Troy took me to one side of the room and Matt stayed on the couch.

"You okay Gabriella?" He asked as he was handing me some napkins.

"What do you think Troy?" I hissed.

"Err. No?" He guessed.

"Bingo. I'm going upstairs to go get some fresh air." I informed him.

"Still angry?" He inquired.

"I don't know. You?"

"Until you make a decisionm, yes."

"Sorry the party started a bit badly."

"It's not your fault Gabriella. I saw what you said to Damien, really touching of you."

"Thank you."

He gave me another kiss on the cheek and said "Have fun upstairs, I have to mingle."

* * *

I was starting to worry, I was still sitting on the green couch sipping on the cup on cola. Alicia Payne had given me a smile and it scared the hell out of me, her smile was going to be in my nightmares. Then a pack of cheerleaders had given me the exact same evil smile as they walked by. 

I felt guilty over my argument with Gabriella, I was still angry over my parents and I took it out on her. I would have to apologize to her. I stood up looking over the crowd on the dance floor, there are some perks to being tall; I couldn't see the mass of brown curls anywhere.

I couldn't see Alicia's straight blonde hair either; I was starting to get really anxious about Gabs.

I was scared about what Gabriella could do, Gabs has a lot on her plate at the moment and she lets it all out somehow using her anger… Would she let it out on a person if provoked?

With that thought petrifying me, I ran into the crowd trying to find Troy.

* * *

"Troy! Troy!" I turned around to see Matthew Digby rushing towards me with his forehead ceased with worry. 

"What's wrong Matthew?"

"Have you seen Gabriella?"

"She went upstairs to cool down. Why?"

Matthew answered my question with a question of his own, "Have you seen Alicia?"

"She was around before but I haven't seen her since, again I ask why?"

"Gabriella is very angry right?"

"Right… Your point?"

"Agh! You are exactly like Gabriella, you can be so smart but at the most essential moments you are so dumb!"

I frowned; I wasn't that stupid was I?

No of course not, I was never stupid, just didn't get stuff that easily, but you couldn't classify that as stupid.

"Lets say Alicia followed Gabriella upstairs and knowing Gabriella she would have gone outside, as you said Alicia is a bad egg. Gabriella is very angry at the moment, what do you think would happen if she got provoked?"

"Shit." I said running up the stairs with Matt trailing behind me.

We ran through the lounge, I guessed Mom and Dad were upstairs, things were on my side. They would never let me have another party if something happened to this one.

I felt like throwing up if anything happened to Gabriella because of Alicia, she was my problem; not Gabriella's to deal with.

* * *

I shivered and tried to wrap my jacket around myself again for warmth. "Gabriella darling, how are you?" I whipped my head around to see Alicia leaning against the door that leads inside. 

"Peachy. Thank you." I responded as she took steps towards me with a manic expression on her face.

Stay calm Gabriella, she can't hurt you, just stay calm.

She pulled a photo album from behind her back and I looked at the front cover, I shivered again, not from the cold but from the title.

'Troy Bolton', surrounded with pink and red love hearts.

"Would you like to see my album Gabriella?" Her smile indicated I had better say yes.

I nodded slowly, what was this girl up to?

"Well sit down and I'll show you my fabulous photo album." She ordered. I was very confused at this point.

What the hell was this meant to do? Confuse the hell out of me?

We sat down on a wooden bench and soon more cheerleaders had just like magic appeared, surrounding Alicia and I on the bench.

It brought a whole new meaning to the word 'claustrophobic'.

Alicia shuffled up closer flicking through the pages and commenting about each one. I just nodded my head and agreed with everything she said.

"See isn't Troysie cute in his basketball uniform? Oh this is when it was photo day and this is him at his locker." She flipped the page over and continued with her commentary.

"This is us in the gym and this is me and him when we were dating. Don't you think Troy is a marvellous pash? "

They dated?

They kissed?

But I thought I was his first kiss?

Oh god I felt like throwing up!

Then this new emotion came over me, I wanted to punch her, I think I knew what this was.

Jealously, the green eyed dragon had flared up.

I was jealous of Alicia Payne.

I wanted to laugh at the irony, I was jealous of a blonde cheerleader?

"Then on Tuesday night at about 10:00 I sneaked in to his house and we pashed then too, I was so upset when I saw those posters in the hall on Wednesday. They must have been photo shopped right? I mean Troy Bolton wouldn't kiss you. Would he girls?"

The cheerleaders murmured and mumbled their agreements.

My mind was still reeling from the words Tuesday night? I was there Tuesday night from about 9 until 11:30. She couldn't have sneaked in, she was intentionally aggravating me!

Wait she was lying! If she was lying about that she must have been lying about the dating and kissing thing!

The green eyed dragon disappeared as quickly as it had flared up and anger soon replaced it.

What a bitch!

She snapped the album shut and placed it delicately on the bench next to her. She then had that manic glint in her eyes again, she pushed me off the bench and I hit the stone ground at a force that was painful and the other cheerleaders came surrounding me as she stood up defiantly over me.

"You, bitch, back off. Troy Bolton is mine! You hear that? He doesn't even like you! I mean who could like you? Montez, you just have too many walls surrounding yourself that no one can get through. But this is definitely going to get through to you. Troy Bolton likes 'easy' girls, ones who listen to him and obey him. They don't fight with him. So listen, Troy Bolton is mine!" She kicked me in the side for good measure.

"I don't think he is anyone's actually." I whispered as she walked off in the big pack of cheerleaders. I waited until she was inside before getting up again.

I could deal with the pain perfectly, it was the bruised pride that hurt and made me weep.

I heard the familiar tone of my phone go off and I reached into my pocket wiping my eyes and when I answered I heard my mom's frantic voice flow through my ears.

"Gabriella, there has been an accident…"

My mind went blank at those words…

'There has been an accident.' Those 5 words kept echoing throughout my head, like a cassette player on repeat.

"What has happened mom?" I sunk back onto the wooden bench in wait of her answer.

I dreaded to hear her answer…

* * *

**Sorry I'm evil, leaving you on a cliffy. If you guess what accident has happened you will get sent a peak of the next chapter...**

**Gabriella will definitely snap in the next chapter, this is just the events leading up to it….**

**Alicia Payne is the blackmailer… Congrats to those who guessed correctly, you know who you are… **

**Also a picture of Alicia is on my profile if anyone is interested...**

**Josee-ann: **Thank you! I loved your review! You were right about Alicia!

**BrittSr10: **Thank you! Troy is very arrogant but you found out everything this chapter…

**Zac's my boyfriend:** Thank you! Updates should be weekly…

**little.miss.sarcasm:** Troy was such fun to write! Yeah but Damien was blackmailed to do it, he had no choice…

Lila is also fun to write I just try and think of the most honest thing anyone can say and that is Lila's line.

**blonde-gal: **Thank you!

Chap 13: Yeah Gabriella does need to open up but don't worry things will look up in chap 17.

Chap 14: Nope Gabriella does not look good at all as a cheerleader that is the vital point of the plan; to look as trashy as possible.

Chap 15: Yeah I decided I needed to give people a break of Gabriella pov so I put Troy's in there to show what he thought through all of that. Yeah Troy is a bit of a klutz, I just put that in there to throw in some humour.

**stop the hsm cast stories: **Yeah Troy's pov was to fresh up the story… Sharpay isn't back; it was comparison between Gabriella the Ice Queen and Sharpay the Ice Princess. I'm hoping your talking about the last paragraph in Damien's pov, if your not… my apologies.

**hockeyrulzmylife: **Try writing a diary, I had to do one entry a week for about 4 years so that really helped with first person…

I threw in a bit of Troy in this chapter just to show how much he actually cares about Gabriella even through he is angry at her… Troy isn't dumb at all, you are completely right.

Yeah Gabriella is resisting Troy a bit; she needs to deal things with things on her own as she has never learned anything else except to depend on herself.

The snapping part is the next chapter so that should be lots of fun to write… Like I said before, this chapter is just the entrée; next up is the main course... and dessert. :P

**carito06:** Thank you! Troy's pov of view is completely different to write from Gabriella's, Troy has lots of self esteem but Gabriella fakes her confidence so it's really refreshing.

**butterflygoodbye:** Troy's pov is much more fun to write than Gabriella's, I think it is because I normally write in Gabriella's that Troy just gives me a break. Their personalities are like chalk and cheese but they have common ground together. Sorry I confused you a bit but I'm glad it cleared up in the last chapter. You didn't know who was going to blackmail her but you found out in this chapter.

**Cowgirl4Christ:** Yes everything in that last chapter happened in chapter 13 and 14 but I just added Troy's pov to show all his thoughts and emotions.

**x3liveinLOVExoxo: **Yeah Troy's pov was really fun to write about, it was really cool to do as a writer. Gabriella will definitely snap/crack in the next chapter. I love long reviews btw so keep writing them!

**oobergoober91:** Thank you! Your reviews just keep getting amazinger and amazinger. :P

**sethandsummer4eva:** Thank you! Yeah they kissed! There might be a bit more of that in the next chapter…

**Thanks for the astonishing reviews! I just want to say this story is on 22 favourites! I'm so excited and amazed! **

**Cupcakes.xx**


	17. Chapter 16: The Party: Part II

**I got 22 reviews in Chapter 16!!! **

**I think this story will finish on Chapter 19 and then have an epilogue.**

**Happy Easter everyone! (Sorry I'm a bit late. (It's Monday where I am.)) **

**Dedications:**

_hockeyrulzmylife and x3liveinLOVExoxo for their help!_

**The song is Scream is by Michael and Janet Jackson**

**The Party: Part Two**

**aka**

**Eluded No Longer**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"You, bitch, back off. Troy Bolton is mine! You hear that? He doesn't even like you! I mean who could like you? Montez, you just have too many walls surrounding yourself that no one can get through. But this is definitely going to get through to you. Troy Bolton likes 'easy' girls, ones who listen to him and obey him. They don't fight with him. So listen, Troy Bolton is mine!" She kicked me in the side for good measure._

_"I don't think he is anyone's actually." I whispered as she walked off in the big pack of cheerleaders. I waited until she was inside before getting up again._

_I could deal with the pain perfectly, it was the bruised pride that hurt and made me weep._

_•_

_I heard the familiar tone of my phone go off and I reached into my pocket wiping my eyes and when I answered I heard my mom's frantic voice flow through my ears._

_"Gabriella, there has been an accident…"_

_My mind went blank at those words…_

_'There has been an accident.' Those 5 words kept echoing throughout my head, like a cassette player on repeat._

_"What has happened mom?" I sunk back onto the wooden bench in wait of her answer._

_I dreaded to hear her answer…_

* * *

**_Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream_**

**_Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me just wanna scream_**

"Gabriella, he-he-he-he's dea-d-d!" Her hysterical sobbing only lead me to guesses about who this 'he' was.

"Mom who's he?" I asked meekly, trying not to cause her anymore discomfort or pain.

"Chip!" I couldn't get another word out of her and I hung up on my mom. As bad as that sounds… I had to; I was just listening to her hysterical sobbing.

Then I slipped the phone back into my pocket and started crying, he was dead; he was actually dead.

The tears weren't of sadness but of happiness, he was gone, he was finally gone, after all those years of dark, stormy clouds; a ray of sunshine had shone through and a rainbow of colours was created.

A very jittery Troy Bolton burst out from the door, ran up to me, hugged the life out of me and buried his head into my neck.

"Uhh Bolton... What are you doing?"

He pulled his head back and placed the palm of his hand on my forehead and then on my cheek still keeping a hold of my hips, "Oh thank god you are okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Alicia." He simply answered.

"Wait were you crying? Are you sure you're okay?" He asked anxiously.

I was numb to feeling, any feeling at all, whenever I smiled, glared or laughed, I didn't really mean it. I was just blank, if I smiled, it was actually a baring of my teeth, when I glared it showed I could squint and appear angry but I wasn't really feeling any of those emotions.

I was a blank, blank expression, blank smile, and blank anger, blank everything.

I rethought Troy's question and instead of answering with "What do you think?" like I usually did when he asked that, shock came over me, it was like the last few weeks my emotions had been frozen and now they had melted, flowing through my veins like my own blood.

Now how I felt about everything was coming clear, like it the words were spelled out in front of my eyes.

Troy: He had the power to hurt me the most.

Alicia: Next victim of my wrath.

Matt: Best Friend.

Lila: 2nd Best Friend.

Mom: Oblivious.

Chip: Life Wrecker.

Zeke: Cupid.

Smiling through the tears that soon appeared to be flowing down my cheeks I stepped out of his embrace and replied with "No. No I'm not and you can't say anything that will make it better, you can't do anything that will make it better either. Funny huh?" Troy just looked so adorably confused and I felt like curling up into a ball and crying.

Troy was entirely right on Wednesday, I wasn't in control of anything, not of him, not of anybody else and I was losing control of myself. I could control my mind but I couldn't control anything else that I usually did have control of.

With losing control I just wanted to fling myself upon my bed, snuggle up to my pillow and cry, I wanted to act crazy, I wanted to scream and yell until my voice is the victim of self-inflicted laryngitis! I wanted to dance, I wanted to sing, I wanted to act... and I… and I… wanted to not have a care in the world...

I couldn't handle not being in control and the next thing I know more tears are leaking out of my eyes and my mouth was going like a gossip queen on a field day.

The words just came tumbling out, "My mom's fiancé now ex has died today. My mom is hysterical and I'm happy he is dead because of years of physical abuse he has finally paid his debts. You know those bruises that were on my back a couple of weeks ago? They were from him. Yeah Troy you would have never guessed that, would you? The perfect Ice Queen actually has valid reasons for her ice."

Tears just kept pouring out of my eyes, I had kept everything inside for 5 years and now it was coming out like a waterfall.

Troy is still standing still looking very confused as if trying to comprehend what I have just told him. I started to pace up and down the pool's length looking at my feet but talking a mile a minute.

"Yeah amazing isn't it? Then your crazy obsessed stalker has come waltzing out with this crazy photo album filled with pictures of you in various poses and her photo shopped into a variety of pictures so that she is with you. There is one photo where it is Neilson's body but Payne's head!" I gestured to the album sitting on the bench and wiped my eyes with my black jumper.

"This stalker has come out stating about your late night escapades with lots of pashing and dating involved especially one incident last Tuesday night at around 10, which is pretty funny considering you were with me at that time and she has told me to back off as she has labelled 'you' hers." Troy in the meantime was sitting on the bench flicking through the album trying to stifle his laughs.

Troy Bolton isn't any good at all trying to stifle his laughs.

"We haven't dated you know." He said, lifting up the album and tapping to a page labelled 'Our Magical Dates'.

"I know." I sighed sadly and wiped my eyes again. "Now my mom has called up saying Chip is dead and I want to do a happy dance and then on Wednesday I have discovered that I like you after some prompting from Matt entailing the sentence 'I, Gabriella Montez, have deep feelings for Troy Bolton.'"

Troy had snapped his head up, keeping his gaze on me the entire time after the words 'I like you.'

"Now I have just like snapped! I was like a time bomb waiting to explode, like those tickers that count down from 3, 2, 1 thing, you know them don't you? I was like an old house on a cliff that overlooks the sea just waiting for a violent storm to come along and knock it over into the vicious ocean depths." I stopped trying to wipe my eyes as it was no use, tears just kept coming out.

I didn't know how to describe how I was feeling, it was like a mass of emotions, rage, vulnerability, there was sadness, there was hope and finally there was peace.

Troy just kept his gaze on me waiting for me to stop talking; somehow I didn't think I was done yet…

"I hate what you do to me! You have total control over me, you can break me just by saying one sentence and what annoys me the most is that I don't have that control over you! Whenever I walk down the hall I look for your blue eyes, which are very nice by the way. Then when I go into the gym I expect you to be there bouncing your orange basketball, trying to make a shot. Now I really want to walk past those blown up posters of you and the basketball team and numerous friends have bet on when we will get together and I don't know how I endured with you angry at me these past couple of days." I let out a small scream of frustration and clenched my fists tightly and let them go slowly.

"I'm just so confused and lost! I'm in a fight with my best friend, I have your stalker keeping tabs on me and I got a much needed reality check from you and, and, and damn!!! I just don't know what to do? Troy tell me what to do!" I pleaded with more tears making their way down to my cheeks and again their salty taste relieved me; I wasn't numb anymore.

I finally stopped pacing and looked up into Troy's astonished blue eyes and then I saw thoughtfulness come over his face.

I think then I was the astonished one, whatever I was thinking he was going to say or do, I definitely didn't expect thoughtfulness, actually I didn't know what I expected, I wasn't really thinking, I was just ranting and complaining and talking.

Talking, I was just talking and for once our conversations hadn't ended with a fight.

Amazing right?

Wait I'm going to jinx it; we haven't finished talking.

Damn.

"I can't tell you what to do Princess, but I do have one question; are you done yet?" He inquired as he got up off the bench and strode over to the edge of the pool and sitting down, he dangled his bare feet in the water.

"You know Montez, you are a tough cookie to crack, you are so different from other girls and it's more than confusing then I can describe. I'm used to the Taylor smart, the Sharpay ice-anger side of you, I can handle that fine but your other sides are..." He trailed off with a concentrated look on his face which I assumed he was trying to find the _'correct'_ words to say, I stood slightly behind and to the side of him as I started to look at him in a complete new light.

This was the Troy that I liked the best; the sweet side of him; the one that was truthful and didn't hold that basketball captain arrogance.

"Your other sides are complete opposites, you can be vulnerable, quiet and you have a temper, no offence, it puts my arrogance in my place, which my mom says is a good thing. It's like you have a split personality, one Gabriella is the one that everyone likes to hate and the other Gabriella is the one that you keep hidden." He was still wearing the concentrated look and I kept quiet as he continued.

"I'll try not to associate with Alicia anymore, if she plays her cards right and using her blackmailing abilities she can hurt you deeply Montez. She could find out things that you have tried your hardest to keep covered. Anyway this book just scares me, it really does." He flicked through the pages quickly to demonstrate his point even more.

"I can't say anything about Chip, I can't say I understand because I don't, I'll try to understand but I don't think I will. I'm sorry I lashed out at you and scared you on Wednesday-"

"-Wait Troy, don't apologize, it was my fault, not yours at all, I deserved it, you were right so don't say sorry." I interjected quickly.

He slowly got up off the pool edge and he slowly walked over to me with a cocky smirk on his face.

"What is this? Is this an apology from the high and mighty Gabriella Montez?" He said with a smile that promptly turned into a smirk again.

"Don't flatter yourself Bolton, I never said the words, 'I'm sorry' or 'I apologize'." I retorted softly.

"I accept the apology, thank you." He said with a small grin.

"You're welcome." I replied rolling my eyes as his grin grew wider and he walked back to the pool edge and swung his feet back into the water.

"Matt and I used to be best friends in Kindergarten but then Chad moved here and Matt and I just drifted further and further apart."

I placed my mobile on the bench next to the _hideous_ photo album; I'm surprised Alicia left it there, as it was supposedly one of her most _treasured_ possessions.

"Matt never told me that…" I said scrunching up my jeans to my knees and joined him by the pool edge.

"I know, I told him not to, I wanted you to judge me for yourself not by Matt's opinions."

The water splashing against my legs cooled me down and Troy kept quiet leaving me to think in peace. Everything sort of fell into place but only one thing was missing.

"Still angry?" I asked.

He didn't answer; he leaned in and brought his hands up to my face and wiped away traces of tears. He then proceeded to place a light peck on my lips.

"Not at all Montez. I knew with my persistence, patience and my wonderfully devised tactics, you would eventually have to like me. It also helped I had connections..."

I suspended my hand in the water and made a small mass of water fit into my hand, and then I threw it on the unsuspecting guy next to me.

I shrieked as he with his basketball reflexes flung some water back, it soon turned into an all out water fight.

I leaned over to pick up some more water but unfortunately lost my balance falling straight into the pool. I was under the water for a few seconds before I kicked myself back up to oxygen and wiped the hair back from my face. Troy pushed himself off the edge and joined me in the pool; with clothes and all.

"I win Montez!"

I sighed; Troy's arrogance is back…

* * *

"You owe me 10 bucks." I commented to my wife as we stood together watching through the window as our son kissed Gabriella; still both fully clothed in the pool. 

"You don't know if they are together yet. So no 10 dollars until we have proof, in the meantime I'm going to get some towels and a spare change of clothes for the both of them." Leslie defended smiling.

"Well they kissed, isn't that proof enough?" I muttered to myself as Leslie left the kitchen in search of towels and clothes.

I stood at the window for a few minutes longer watching Troy display his manners as he helped her out of the pool, Gabriella got out of the water shivering but he wrapped his arms around her and when he released her they both had ecstatic smiles on their faces.

"They both look happy; especially Troy." Leslie remarked as she came back into the kitchen with two towels and two pairs of sweats in her arms.

I grabbed the two towels off the top of the pile in her arms and walked out of the kitchen planning to give them to the freezing, shivering pair.

Watching them from the back door this time, I noticed the 'happy Troy' Leslie had commented about. I hadn't seen that smile he was wearing for a while; glancing back at his smile again I decided to cancel next Friday's practice.

The doorbell rang and I furrowed my brow in confusion, who was this late to the party? I dropped the towels by the back door, hoping Troy would see them and I walked to the front door pulling it open.

The person standing there was totally unexpected.

"Maria? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I have to pick up Gabriella, something… _unfortunate_… has happened and I need to take her home." Maria Montez's eyes were bloodshot and there was no trace of a smile on her lips.

"Gabriella has just been in the pool and is drying off; she will probably be a few minutes. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." I lead Maria to the back door where she stood still, her hands rested on the door handle watching her daughter interacting with my son. Maria's lips curled up into a small smile as she continued to watch the pair.

"A drink sounds good now, please." I led her to the kitchen in silence; I gave Leslie a quick run down of what Maria had told me. We made some tea and coffee while Maria sat at the kitchen table staring at her engagement ring wistfully.

I placed the hot cup of tea in front of Maria carefully and sat down. She cradled the cup of tea in her hands and kept taking a few sips, it was quiet and we were watching the pair through the kitchen window.

Now Troy was sitting on the bench with Gabriella resting in his lap, they were flicking through a book occasionally laughing and pointing to various spots on the pages.

"Are they together?" Maria asked in a hoarse voice, I stopped watching the pair and my eyes were on Maria.

"We don't know, we think so but we are not sure." Leslie answered for the both of us as Chad and Ryan came up to the kitchen asking for chips to refill the empty bowls.

"I'll get it Leslie." I said standing up and grabbing the last 3 packets on the bench, Troy had brought lots of supplies for the party, why not use them?

"Do you need more soft drink?" I inquired.

They both nodded at me and I gestured towards the fridge, "Bottom drawer. Grab 4 bottles." I instructed.

They followed me down to the basement and I refilled the chip bowls and left as quickly as I had come down. I stopped by the back door and yelled at Troy and Gabriella who were still sitting on the bench laughing to come inside, get dry and change their damp clothes.

I went back into the kitchen to be faced with Leslie comforting a weeping Maria; Leslie waved her arms for me to get out. I silently walked to the bench where 2 pairs of sweats lay folded neatly; I seized them and put them next to the towels by the back door.

* * *

I dried myself off the best as I could and changed into some sweats in the downstairs bathroom. 

"You look really hot in my old sweats." Troy commented as he came off the last step leading to the second floor.

"These were yours?" I asked rolling the pants up to my knees as they were too long for my legs.

"Mmm-hmm and you look delicious in them."

"Stop it Bolton, I don't look delicious."

He enveloped me so we were standing stomach to stomach, shin to shin, chest to chest.

"I just want to eat you all up, see you are delicious."

I rolled my eyes as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

"I think I had enough of the pool water thank you." I said wryly with a small smile gracing my lips.

"Soft drink then? Cola? Lemonade?" He continued smiling back at me.

"No thanks."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I went and got a drink would you?"

"Do I control you Bolton?" I asked cocking an eyebrow as some of his _harsher_ words from Wednesday floated back into my mind.

"No Montez, you don't control me." He replied smiling as he turned back around and walked back to the kitchen.

I sat back on the first step and waited for him to come back. I didn't really want to go back down to the party in sweats, I would have to talk to Matt later though.

I started to laugh softly, Alicia Payne had set out to separate me and Troy and in the end she had just drawn us closer together.

Wait, were we together?

I think so, I think he made that pretty clear, right?

I'm not good at this affection type thing!

What if he dislikes me for not showing for enough affection?

I don't want to be the clingy.. _girlfriend_... but I don't want to be a distant one either.

Where do you draw the line between clingy and distant?

I needed help; serious help.

Lila seemed like a perfect option, she would say whatever first came to her mind.

Just as I was pulling my phone out to call her, Troy came back.

Troy came back, but not alone, oh no definitely not alone, he came back with my Mom following him.

He gave me a blank look and lifted his hands slightly in a 'I don't know' gesture but as soon as my mom sat on the step next to me he left us in privacy.

We sat in silence and I caught my Mom's gaze a few times. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears kept leaking down her cheeks. She then pulled the ring off her finger and threw it full force onto the ground.

It rolled along the carpet until it came to a complete stop, it lay there with two pairs of eyes looking at it, watching it on the red carpet, the gold glittering in the light.

"It was my fault. I caused his death." Her hoarse voice spoke, I didn't speak but the question plagued my mind. How did Mom cause Chip's death?

"I caught him with someone else; I was going for a coffee and saw them at a cafe. I confronted him at the cafe and he drove off leaving the girl speechless. The girl didn't even know he was engaged, he took off his ring!" I rubbed my Mom's arm comfortingly; I didn't know what to say, what could I say, 'I completely understand?' I think not.

"This was the second time it has happened, I forgave him the first time but I guess the saying is true. Once a cheater always a cheater. Remember that Gabriella, don't ever forgive a guy that cheats on you."

"I'm sorry Gabriella, no matter how many things I do or how many things I say, I can't make it up to you. I have been such a horrible mother, I have neglected you and kept transferring to different places dragging you with me. I feel disgusted with myself; I would have rebelled a long time ago if I was you Gabriella. You are my rock, you know that?"

I shook my head slowly, how could I be her rock?

"Gabriella you truly are my rock, you are the reason I go to work, the reason I live really. I love you so much it hurts to see you have a wall around yourself and do you know what's worse? I have caused that wall, with every move, every new school, every new guy I went out with, I made that wall stronger."

Her breath was coming in short ragged breaths and I just kept rubbing one hand on her arm and the other hand drew small circles on her back, "I haven't even come seen anything of yours, none of your plays, none of your ballet lessons, you would flash the numerous awards in front of my face and you would go to a dance in a beautiful dress and I just nodded and smiled! The worst part is I can't bring it back. I can't bring the memories back!"

Mom then flung herself on me sobbing and leaving me feeling very uncomfortable. What was I supposed to do?

I'm not good at this affection type stuff, so deciding I would be safe with just a hug, I looped my arms around my mom's shoulders and again Zeke's words came back into my mind.

_'Your mom doesn't need protecting, you do Gabriella!'_

Then I realized everyone needed protecting, no matter what.

I gave my Mom a small kiss on the cheek and she lazily looked up at me from her shoulder and whispered hoarsely, "I'm so sorry Gabriella."

I drew bigger circles on her back and murmured, "I know."

* * *

**Thanks so much everyone, I had amazing feedback! This story is on 31 favourites, 44 alerts and in 3 C2's! I was (still am) shocked!**

**xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx:** That's a Gabriella with attitude. :P

**Josee-ann:** Your 'God, you could cut the tension with a spoon...' made me burst out laughing! Great line, can I use it somewhere in this story? I'm thinking it would a perfect line for Lila! Things cleared up a bit for Gabriella is this chapter...

**x3liveinLOVExoxo:** I had to end it at the cliffhanger otherwise the chapter would be too long, that and the cliffy's bring in amazing reviews! lol! Congrats on guessing correctly btw!

The kisses were really hard to write as I had to not make them too fluffy, because that isn't what they (Troy and Gabriella) are about but they had to have some sparks... Do you know what I mean?

This is the last part of the party, so the party is done and over with...

**carito06:** It's all about the tension... They aren't a normal couple who immediately say 'I love you' straight after a kiss...

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Thanks for all your reviews, I'm answering them all now, okay?

Chap 2: Thank you! Poppet is gone though...

Chap 10: Not good at all...

Chap 15: Just to make it extra clear, Damien is Alicia Payne's little brother... I had to throw some humour in there, what better than a massive trip?

Chap 16: It was Chip but unfortunately someone had already guessed correctly! Sorry!

**zacfan:** Thank you! Gabriella with attitude is such fun to write!

**oobergoober91:** I'm going to have to use that word 'amazinger' somewhere in the story... Maybe a line for Lila... :P

**butterflygoodbye:** Gabriella's reaction to the posters was really hard to write too, I had to make her seem furious, not just pissed off but furious... lol! Gabriella admitted to Troy in this chapter! Yay! Finally!I t was Chip but unfortunately someone had already guessed correctly! Sorry!

**ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet:** The cliffy's are a bit evil, I hate reading them but I love writing them! They also bring in lots of great reviews! (Like yours!)

**Kerbi Roman:** It was kinda sad, everyone was against Gabriella and she was just so sick of everything.

**sethandsummer4eva:** Thank you! Glad you liked it!

**BrittSr10: '**Evil little whore'... That's a good one... Can I borrow that? Hope you liked this chapter!

**hockeyrulzmylife: **I thought Troy would be sick of Gabriella by now, so he got furious...

I agree completely with the rest of your review, sorry I'm sick and my head hurts so off to bed for me. Joy...

Hoped you liked the chapter, I made a few changes and now I'm a lot happier with it.

Rereading over the story a lot, Gabriella's personality is a lot like me, I'm very sarcastic and I have the worst temper, but it's the silent temper... The one that I only unleash when I'm furious... For example I think only 3 people have seen when I'm furious, I block everything else up; like Gabriella.

**evexl:** Aww! Thank you! Maria was still engaged to him after their unfinished talk. Happy Easter to you too:P

**Rizmu:** Yes, this will end a Troyella! Thanks for reviewing!

**hotkillerz, Zac's my boyfriend, avanthika from india, Barika, koalagirl07, freakysoccergirl and Skygge Porten:** Thank you!

**Special thanks to all of you for reviewing! The average is about 10 reviews a chapter! **

**Cupcakes.xx**


	18. Chapter 17: Where 'it' Stands

**You might want to reread over Chapter 3, the part about Troy's speech. **

**Where 'It' Stands **

**Aka **

**Curse Sharpay… x2**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

I gave my Mom a small kiss on the cheek and she lazily looked up at me from her shoulder and whispered hoarsely, "I'm so sorry Gabriella."

I drew bigger circles on her back and murmured, "I know."

•

I started to laugh softly, Alicia Payne had set out to separate me and Troy and in the end she had just drawn us closer together.

Wait, were we together?

I think so, I think he made that pretty clear, right?

I'm not good at this affection type thing!

What if he dislikes me for not showing for enough affection?

I don't want to be the clingy.. _girlfriend_... but I don't want to be a distant one either.

**

* * *

**

"So are you going to ask her out or what?" Chad impatiently asked Troy while the pair were in gym practicing their shots.

"I don't know. Our relationship is complicated." Troy said shrugging, taking another shot at the net. That was the truth; their relationship was complicated to understand from an outsider's point of view.

It's like night and day… Gabriella is dark but yet Troy brings her in the light… **(AN: Zacfan gets all the credit) **

"Dude, it can't be that complicated." Chad retorted, receiving the ball and taking a shot.

"We have kissed about 5 times but we aren't exactly an item. We don't kiss other people or go on a date with another person but we aren't a couple." Troy explained to him retrieving the basketball that was slowly bouncing away.

Chad shook his head and pointed to the ground. "Sit now."

Troy just looked at him blankly and Chad retorted in a more firm tone "Now!"

Troy rolled his eyes playfully and sat on the ground leaning against the wall.

"You remember your high standards speech, right?" Chad queried while Troy grinned smugly.

"Of course, how can anyone forget the joy it brings to people around the globe?"

"Okay well since you remember it, this should be easy. Since Gabriella has joined East High, she became your friend, your enemy, your crush, your friend again, your soul mate, one of your close friends, one of your best friends and finally your girlfriend."

" Chad! She isn't my girlfriend!"

"What would you call her then? A_ close_ friend with very kissable lips?" Chad asked with a smirk on his face and Troy could feel his cheeks heat up.

Troy looked back at the wall finding the piece of green gum that was permanently stuck there very interesting. "That's what I thought." Chad finished with a chuckle.

"She's intelligent; you think she is beautiful, she is caring and kind… In an odd way…" Chad put his hands up in innocence before Troy could speak.

"Stating the facts buddy. Just stating the facts. Where was I? Oh yes, she has a sense of humour… in a twisted way… Stating the facts buddy. How many times has she gotten mad at you again? Everyone has lost count and you both fight constantly."

Troy was starting to get up, looking very annoyed "You are releasing sexual tension when you fight, relax and please bear in mind, I am stating the FACTS!"

"Facts my arse." Troy muttered angrily.

We think she likes us, we like her, she likes Zeke, she kinda likes me… Is that a majority?"

Troy curled his lips into a smile and his anger was slowly dissolving, "The girls like her."

Chad counted on his fingers, "Then that's me, Zeke, Shar, Taylor, Kelsi, what about Ryan then? Him… Whatever, it's a majority… So dude she has filled in all your standards. 5 out of 5. She has kissed you already…You said about 5 times…" Chad trailed off as Troy looked thoughtful.

"So what are you going to do?" Chad prompted.

"I'm off to find Miss Montez." Troy said, standing up and running out of the gym.

* * *

"From what you have told me, you could cut the tension with a spoon!" **(AN: Josee Ann deserves credit… :P)** Lila exclaims as I finish telling her the important details of Saturday's party. 

"So you are together now?" Lila asked me eagerly while I was putting my books away and grabbing my purse to buy lunch.

"I think so." I waved my hand in that so-so motion.

"I can't believe it; do you know what this means?" She shrieked before calming down and repeating the question.

"Err. No?" I told her puzzled.

"You are Troy Bolton's first official girlfriend!" She shrieked again and I covered her mouth whispering fiercely, "Shut the hell up!"

I then added in a softer tone "I don't want everyone knowing if I don't even know!"

Lila nodded quickly and then licked my hand, "Eww!" I wiped her saliva on her purple jumper.

She shrugged, "It got your hand off my mouth. Didn't it?"

I rolled my eyes and shut my locker with a slam; we headed to the cafeteria with plans to meet Matt at the soccer table.

My plans don't always go to schedule.

Especially when Troy Bolton is walking down the corridor, towards us.

Completely alone.

"Go Gabriella, go!" Lila murmured in my ear before giving me a push in Troy's direction.

I gave her a glare but she just walked off whistling innocently.

"Was there something you wanted Montez?" He drawled as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Umm, well…"

"You want to discuss where our relationship stands?" He said while wearing a small smug grin.

I nodded as he interlocked our fingers and we walked down the deserted corridor.

I walked into the cafeteria with a small smile on my face, a banquet of ivory white roses and my stomach was growling with hunger.

Troy had to go to basketball practice and I had to eat something so I stepped into the line waiting patiently.

I got up to the front and ordered a caesar salad; I grabbed the complementary fork and walked over to the soccer table.

Lila was there alone; she waved at me with a big grin on her face. I sat down and opened the lid, taking my fork I dug into the contents.

"So?" She asked first.

"So?" I inquired.

"Tell me all the gossip; I deserve this much as I gave you a little _push _in the right direction. Literally and figuratively." She mimicked a little wave of her hand as a push. I rolled my eyes at her at her antics.

"Tell me!" I took another forkful of the salad and took my time digesting it.

"Well, we are together and the flowers aren't for me. It's for my mom because of Chip." I said slowly.

"Officially?" She asked with her eyes shining brightly. Anyone would think she was the one going out with Troy Bolton.

"Officially." I verified.

"Aww! That's so cute! Did Troy give you the flowers?"

"Well Troy did give me the flowers but they are for my mom because of well…" Lila nodded her head in understanding and silence ensued as I sat eating my salad and Lila was finishing off her English homework.

"I need to go find Matt and enlighten him; I win! Wait did Troy ask or did you ask?" She announced suddenly with a wide grin.

"Err. He asked. Why does that matter?"

She gave me a wide grin and said "Then the money is tripled! God I'm a genius! A rich genius now!"

"Lila?"

"Mmm?" She murmured.

"How much did you win?" I asked tentatively.

She gave me a shrug and mumbled, "$600."

"What? How could you win that much?" I asked with my eyes widening.

"Well the bet included the soccer team and the basketball team and Troy's friends. We all picked a range of 3 days _when_ someone would _officially_ ask someone out and then we would pick _who_ asked." She gave me a sheepish smile.

"I picked from Saturday to today and Troy would ask."

That's why she was so enthusiastic about it!

"You know, you owe me some of the money… I mean the bet was about me…"

"Gabriella. When you bet on the horses, do they win money if you win money off them?"

"Err. I don't know?" I don't bet on the horses anyway!

"Exactly! Now where is Matthew dearest?"

Lila winked at me and said "Don't worry Gabs, shopping is on me today."

I gave her a grin and accepted her hand up as we walked to the soccer field to collect Lila's winnings.

* * *

"Damn I can't believe Lila won! I knew I should have picked from Saturday to today!" Matt complained as we walked down the crowded corridors to B1, where maths was held. 

Matt and I were the best of friends again; he apologized and explained that he took his anger at his parents out on me.

"I can't believe Lila won $600! I mean we could have brought over half of the soccer team new uniforms for all that!" He whined and I grinned as we finally reached B1.

"I guess then you don't want to come for a shopping spree today? It's on Lila…" I told him, smiling gently.

He frowned and then looked up at me with those dark brown eyes, "We would be going to Subway right?"

Matt has this… unique… fascination with Subway; he has to have it at least once a day.

"We will go to Subway if you come to Bloomindales with us and don't grumble at all!"

He gave me his cheeky grin and swung an arm around my shoulder and led me into class, "Of course! Do you really think Moi; Moi of all people is going to kick up a fuss?"

"Matt you suck at French." He stuck his finger up at me as we sat down.

"Right class open your books to page 311 and do questions 1-7 and then if you have finished that start on the homework on page 593. Any questions? No? Good, start now." Miss Bailey instructed as I groaned inwardly; she is such a bore.

I walked out of the maths class with no maths homework for tonight and now was my free period. This means I have no homework at all tonight. Yes!

I say goodbye to Matt as he jogs to the C wing for some science. I walk past the drama room, hoping no one is in there. I peek in and no one is occupying the stage.

I walk down the aisle, feeling someone is watching me. I shake the feeling off quickly, I'm being paranoid. A weekend filled with no sunlight, cooped up in your room, black everything and flowers being sent constantly can do that to you.

I step up on the stage in awe of its beauty; I have been on here before but I haven't actually got a chance to really look at the stage, to take in everything.

The red curtain, the piano has been dusted recently, the stage has been mopped and the props are in the middle of being crafted. I take a whiff of the musty air; vanish and turps. The smell feels like home, a second home.

* * *

_The day after dad died, I could feel my heart breaking in two. One side of me heart always belonged to my dad, the bedtime song, the playing in the park, the first turning of the tricycle wheel. The first time I dressed up as an angel in white for the annual nativity play. _

_I began to feel sick at the thought of white. The white plastic chairs, the white curtains, the white sheets and mattress, my mom wearing a white gown. The doctor's wearing white aprons. _

_I ran to the old abandoned theatre at the corner of the block. I squeezed though the hole made in the wire fence. I pass the battered welcome sign and open the creaking door slowly; I inhale the stale air in. _

_Its oxygen to my lungs, it's a non white time for my eyes. The old maroon chairs are broken, the once plush green carpet has been overtaken by moths, and the wooden planks of the stage creak and rumble when you step on them. _

_The old white piano has been covered in dust and you know what the best thing is? _

_The chaos of the room calms me; it's finally something I can control. I can control the condition of the theatre, I can clean it up or I can leave it messy. I kick an old program for one of our plays back under a seat. I lean on the side of a chair, it creaks upon my weight and I smile widely.

* * *

_

I wonder down to the stage stairs and walk up them, savouring every sweet creak; it is music to my ears.

So when a floorboard rasps and moans, I smile and giggle.

I stare out at the empty seats and I long for someone to be there. When I hear voices and the entrance doors opening I immediately duck for cover behind the piano. I couldn't see anything but then I peek out and a flash of pink and blonde, then orange and brown meet my eyes.

Bugger.

Sharpay and Kelsi.

"I told you Sharpay if I don't find this book I will fail my piano exams! Help me!" Kelsi rants obviously frustrated.

"Kelsi, relax, this room has been free since lunch. We will find it." Sharpay assures the worried girl.

"Guys! I did it! I did it!" Troy comes bursting into the room suddenly. I nearly crack a laugh, he looks so happy and he is smiling widely.

"I am officially a boyfriend." He shouts as he dances down the aisle.

Troy Bolton dancing?

He's a good dancer, I'll give him that.

Wait.

He is happy because we are an item?

I nearly faint with shock.

I am the cause of his happiness?

Moi?

Damn Matt! His French is getting stuck into my head!

I repeat: Me?

Gabriella Montez?

The two girls give him their congratulations and they ask all the gossip and Troy quickly fills them in, I sit back behind the piano out of view.

I roll my eyes as Sharpay asks where his girlfriend is.

I can hear Troy say "I've lost her since end of 5th. I saw her walking with Digby and then she disappeared."

"Aha! I have found my piano book! It was still on the piano."

She found it on the piano!

I'm behind the piano!

Bugger!

Sharpay claps, "A gold star to you Miss Neilson."

"Well I'm off to find my newly acquired girlfriend; who currently has a free period and I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Bye Troy." Kelsi says.

"Have fun Troy. Remember the corridors are not a good place for a pash." Sharpay teases.

Curse Sharpay… I'll get her back later for that comment.

"I know Sharpay; I think I have learnt my lesson." Troy laughs and then there is silence as the door bangs shut behind him.

"Well Kelsi I'm off, I have singing lessons now. Ta-ta darling."

"I'll come with you; it's on the way to the library."

I can hear their feet slowly fade away; the door creaks open and just before I expect it to slam I hear, "Bye Gabriella. Have fun hiding from Troy. He will find you… Be warned." Sharpay declares as the door slams shut again and I hear the two girls laughing down the corridor.

Curse Sharpay… X2.

How did she know I was there?

That is the question.

I have spent too much time in the theatre. Time to go and find something constructive to do.

I walked out of the theatre to a very smug looking Troy Bolton.

" Bolton." I greeted.

"Montez." He drawls in that sexy voice of his.

_Wait when has his voice ever been sexy?_

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my torso, resting his hands on my back; I love it when he does that, I feel so warm and comforted.

He starts to kiss my cheek gently and then he moves to my jaw line.

"What about last time when we kissed in the hallway? That was disastrous. " I say while he looks up at me with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Screw the hallway." He replies and goes back to kissing my jaw line lightly.

"Well if you prefer the hallway over me. Go ahead." I remark.

"Gabriella. Shut the hell up." I grin softly as he is getting quite annoyed.

Ah the control; such fun.

I have come to a decision that I do control Troy in some way but he has the exact same power.

I guess you can't have it both ways can you?

* * *

**For the epilogue, I'm thinking of having Maria Montez doing a reflection on how her daughter has changed… **

**Maria could be sitting at Graduation or at Gabriella's wedding reception listening to the speeches or something like that… What do you think? **

**The reviews have been awesome, I feel so excited when I open my inbox and there a ton of reviews! **

**Rereading that I think; 'I lead a sad life…' **

**little.miss.sarcasm:** Gabriella's mom was calling Gabriella.

Bite Alicia, I don't care. :P

_chap 17:_ Everyone is happy! Go kiss that cute guy over there in celebrating! Lol, Joking… When you said 'normally its the people I LIKE are dead' I immediately thought Harry Potter… -sniggers-

**koalagirl07:** Yeah they kissed. For your question… I think I answered it in this chapter…

**butterflygoodbye:** Technically, they are _officially_ together in this chapter. But yeah it was sort of last chapter too… :P

Aww! You are making me blush, seriously! Gabriella's mom is cool like that…

**Zac's my boyfriend:** Thank you!

**BrittSr10:** Technically, they are _officially_ together in this chapter. But last chapter could be counted too as together :P Gabriella should be okay now…

**x3liveinLOVExoxo**: I think you have your answer to 'are they togther' question. :P Aww! Thanks, I now have a permanent blush!

**Zacfan:** That is the most awesome way to describe them. Day and Night. Gabriella is dark yet Troy brings her out into the light. My mind is reeling… Are you a poet?

I love the long reviews! Keep them coming!

**carito06:** There still is another chapter and an epilogue…

**Barika:** That's awesome! I loved the song! You made my day! Thank you!

**Evexl:** Thank you! Their relationship is kinda a secret as you can probably tell from this chapter… Only people who need to know. Know. The cat might be let out of the bag through…

**xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33:** Any more questions? Email me. )

**Josee-ann**: Thank you! Ross and Rachel; haven't thought of that one before… They (TxG) are together in this chapter though…

p.s Nutshell, I like that word. Thanks again!

**oobergoober91:** Thank you! Chip is out of the way… forever! Hehe. P.s :) lol! I still have to include 'amazinger' somewhere…

**future.mrs.zac.efron**: Ross and Rachel… Hmmm… On a break… Sequel anyone? I'm joking, I won't do a sequel… 1 chapter left then an epilogue! Thank you for reviewing!

**ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet:** Your name is very long! –winces at own stupidity and bluntness- Technically, they are _officially_ together in this chapter. But last chapter could be counted too as together :P Thank you!

**Xxeviexx:** Aww! For some reason when I looked at your name I immediately thought of a 5 year old girl with blonde hair… -tries to get rid of blush- -fails miserably- This will end a Troyella and 1 more chapter and an epilogue is left!

**Rizmu:** Thanks! I have had heaps of fun writing the party, esp the private pool party! –winks ;)-

**BrazilianPrincess:** You can go punch her in the face… )

**sethandsummer4eva:** Technically, they are _officially_ together in this chapter. But last chapter could be counted too as together… Heart warming… such a cute word! Thank you! That's the exact response I love, how you feel about certain lines and bits!

**x-Rose-Tyler-x:** 1 more chapter and then an epilogue!

**hockeyrulzmylife:** I love school holidays! I have to go back to school tomorrow! –mumbles and grumbles- Gabriella didn't grow up with much affection so when someone needs it from her so she doesn't know what to do. I loved writing the last part, where they acted couplish…

**2 pages of review replies! Wow! **

**Next up is chapter 19, the last official chapter. It will probably be a while before Chapter 19 will be up; sorry but I have a lot of schoolwork to get through… **

**Cupcakes.xx **


	19. Chapter 18: East High Realize

**LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE! **

**Sorry for the delay; schoolwork was tough after coming back from holidays.**

**Mostly because everyone loved the refreshing change of Troy's perspective of things, we have the last official chapter featuring the ever so refreshing and arrogant Troy Bolton. **

**Also it is the Wednesday after the Bolton's party. **

**East High Realize**

**aka**

**Brownie Points**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

_"Guys! I did it! I did it!" Troy comes bursting into the room suddenly. I nearly crack a laugh, he looks so happy and he is smiling widely._

_"I am officially a boyfriend." He shouts as he dances down the aisle._

_Troy Bolton dancing?_

_He's a good dancer, I'll give him that._

_Wait._

_He is happy because we are an item?_

_I nearly faint with shock._

_I am the cause of his happiness?_

_•_

_"What about last time when we kissed in the hallway? That was disastrous. " I say while he looks up at me with a look of disbelief on his face._

_"Screw the hallway." He replies and goes back to kissing my jaw line lightly._

_"Well if you prefer the hallway over me. Go ahead." I remark._

_"Gabriella. Shut the hell up." I grin softly as he is getting quite annoyed._

**

* * *

**"Bolton." Gabriella greeted me as I walked through the opening foyer of East High. 

I gave her my flirty 'Montez' greeting and judging by her reaction she liked it.

Brownie points for me.

"Everyone knows." She said tonelessly and I couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Everyone knows what?" I questioned as she pushed herself off the wall and tilted her head towards the double doors that lead to the main corridor.

"Take one look in there and you will see a bunch of girls crying and wailing about how Troy Bolton is taken. Don't let it get to your head; you already have an enormous one as it is." She grumbled the last bit and I smiled at her sweetly.

I puffed my chest out arrogantly just to annoy her and she scoffed at me as I polished my fingernails on the collar of my East High jacket.

She also pushed me lightly in my puffed out chest and muttered "Get over yourself." Gabriella then stomped through the doors she mentioned earlier.

Previously hard-earned brownie points have been demolished.

Hehe oh what fun!

I get mobbed by my adorning fans!

I followed my _gentle, sweet tempered,_ _darling_ of a girlfriend into the corridor ready to have fun being mobbed.

* * *

Being mobbed and squished is not fun! 

Not fun at all!

I managed to pick up my energy-drained body and slump into homeroom. My green jacket is full of tear stains and streaks of mascara. My arms feel bent out of shape and I think there are bruises all over my body. Everywhere hurts.

Damn fan girls. I really hate them.

I do not want to become famous and have fan girls cry all over my clothes.

Although if Gabriella was my fan girl I wouldn't mind at all…

Speaking of Gabriella, I'm so glad she isn't in my homeroom; she would have given me one of her 'I told you so' looks and glare.

It isn't my fault I get all the good genes and the attention of East High's girls.

I think Gabriella is just jealous, I should remind her I'm an one woman man…

* * *

Gabriella did give me one of her 'I told you so' looks upon seeing my favourite jacket wrecked. 

She also laughed.

I don't think I have heard Gabriella laugh before, I have heard her chuckle but no full on, lose control laugh. I haven't heard her giggle either.

She laughed for a full minute before wiping tears from her eyes.

I declare that Gabriella Montez has an exquisite laugh.

She gave me an apologetic look before laughing again, I was getting concerned now, Gabriella has never laughed before at me, so why laughter now?

Especially when my jacket is ruined! How dare she?

"What's so funny Montez?" I demanded and checked my Mickey Mouse watch and according to the direction of which Mickey's arms were pointing; I had class in 2 minutes.

Gabriella finally stopped laughing and sent a glare behind me; I turned around and saw a girl behind me.

A girl with red, puffy eyes.

I love it when Gabriella is possessive.

"Sorry Bolton. It's just I got all these weird looks this morning and… shoot I'm late for class! See you later." Gabriella then ran down the hall and I stood there waiting for her response.

Sighing dejectedly, I walked to my own class, receiving claps on the back and 'Troy! You wildcat.' From the boys. Then I had to tell various variations of 'Yes, Gabriella Montez is my girlfriend' and 'Yes, I am taken.' To sad crying girls.

I feel like a monster…

* * *

A monster with a very cynical girlfriend. 

She dumps me with her friends, when I never dumped her with my friends!

Let me explain.

I met up with Gabriella at lunch, I had an emergency practice at recess and I hadn't had any classes with her before lunch.

We walked into the cafeteria holding hands and we received many stares. We were both used to rumours and stares by now.

_Thank you Alicia Payne. _

"Where do we sit?" She whispered to me, now being the considerate, gracious, handsome, charming and devoted boyfriend I am, I had to pick her friends.

I had to get to know her friends; she sort of got to know mine before, so her table it was.

"Your friends." She smiled at me softly and we walked over to the soccer table, while I tried to tell my friends what I was doing. I think Sharpay got the idea quickly as she pulled Chad back down from walking over to me.

I gave her a thankful look and she mouthed back 'Have fun.'

"I just need to buy lunch Bolton, you stay here and chat and I'll be back." Gabriella said immediately after I sat next to Digby leaving room for her next to Lila.

Magnificent.

She left me alone with Digby, his hoons and Lila.

Fun indeed.

I love you Gabriella.

* * *

I feel like I'm invisible. I have not spoken a word to anyone. Digby's hoons are playing a food game, involving marshmallows and the words 'chubby bubby.' **(AN: Chubby Bubby is a game where you stick one marshmallow in your mouth and say 'one chubby bubby', stick another marshmallow in, 'two chubby bubbys', stick another marshmallow in, 'three chubby bubby' etc etc. The winner is the person who can fit the most marshmallows in their mouth. Warning: Do not sneeze during this game.)**

Digby and Lila are whispering and occasionally looking up at me.

Where is Gabriella, damn it! The line can't be that long!

There she is!

Success!

She is coming back with lunch in hand!

10 metres away.

7 metres away.

6 metres away.

5 metres away.

She has been stopped!

Oh shit.

This is bad.

This is very bad.

Should I go rescue her like the damsel in distress she is and the beautiful, captivating, rich, seductive, fascinating, attractive, popular and loved by all prince I am?

Or I could let Gabriella have revenge for making me sit here by myself for 10 minutes?

Good boyfriend.

Bad boyfriend.

Good boyfriend.

Bad boyfriend.

Sigh, it's so hard to decide.

I look back towards Gabriella and the nasty predicament she has landed herself in and then I look at Lila and Digby.

Lila and Digby looking back at me expectantly, Lila makes shooing motion.

I'm forced to be good boyfriend.

Sighing, I get up from the table, leaving my half eaten sandwich laying there innocently and walk over to save my damsel in distress.

* * *

Never try and save Gabriella. It always leads up to something that ends in a slap. 

I didn't get the slap but Alicia Payne did.

Quite funny until you know your Dad saw the whole thing.

Then it's hilarious and embarrassing at the same time.

I walk over there to see Gabriella surrounded by more cheerleaders, it appears like welcoming committee but the head cheerleader is missing.

Alicia is missing, this isn't good.

"We need to know all the facts about Troy Bolton and you. We need to know because Troy Bolton is like an untouchable and you have tainted his soul and his lips I'm sure."

I looked around for Alicia, she isn't at the cheerleader table, nor the football table, not at the basketball table either….

Weird.

Gabriella smirked at them, "Tainted his lips?"

She has a gorgeous smirk.

"You have kissed him, have you not?" A cheerleader from the back called out and a couple in the front put their hands on their hips.

Gabriella rolls her eyes, "Yes, I have and thank you for this pleasant surprise but my lunch just sounds even better. Bye." She waved with a cheery smile on her face and turns around to see me.

"Hi Bolton."

"Montez." I greet.

She takes my hand and drags me back over to the table muttering 'fricken witches', 'Troy Bolton is an untouchable' and pursing her lips.

"Hey Gabriella and Troy." Someone coos very sweetly, I look back behind me.

Alicia Payne.

Great.

This will go down well.

Gabriella spins back around with a glare on her face already.

I love her glares, they are so pretty.

"Payne." She says harshly and shuffling a bit closer to me.

I put my free hand around her waist and pull her nearer. I can see Gabriella's tight lipped smile out of the corner of my eyes.

Alicia looks down at my hand intertwined with Gabriella's and my hand on her waist. She looks back and forth between hands until Gabriella coughs and Alicia looks up again.

"Oh. Yes. Congratulations on getting together. I hope you are very happy together." Gabriella gives me a small stamp on the foot; I'm guessing this is between the two girls.

Gabriella smiles sweetly at Alicia, and gushes "Thank you. Troy and I are very happy together. We are going to be together for ever and ever. Aren't we Troy?"

She gives me another subtle stamp and I utter "Yes. Very happy together. Forever and ever." Gabriella smiles up at me and I give her a quick peck for show.

Alicia gives a fake grin and says "Well congratulations again. Bye!" She waves and Gabriella waves back enthusiastically. As soon as Alicia is gone Gabriella stomps back to the table.

I suppress my laughter as she actually does look quite amusing when she is angry.

The whole table soons moves out into the sunshine for the daily soccer match. Lila, Gabriella and I are sitting on the sidelines, watching the boys pick teams when there is suddenly an uneven amount of players. Gabriella pushes me up off the seat, automatically volunteering me instead of someone sitting out.

I walk out to the middle of the field grumpily while I can hear Gabriella's calls of 'Smash them Bolton.'

Again; I love my girlfriend.

I participate in the game by standing in the middle and running whenever the ball comes my way, I don't actually know what team I'm on.

Gabriella is cheering for me anyway. I slump back to the sidelines after the warning bell sounds; I take Gabriella's hand and drag her back to inside.

"I'm never playing soccer again. It is so much harder than basketball. You are lucky I didn't get hurt Montez." Gabriella smiles and whacks my arm softly.

"Suck it up Bolton. I didn't see you anywhere near the ball." She retorts, I couldn't think of anything else to say so our walk stays in silence.

Not many stares are directed our way now, I think East High have gotten used to us.

I drop her off at her locker as part of my daily schedule now, I like it. It makes me feel like I succeed in something.

I grab my geography and history books out of my locker ready for a delightful afternoon.

I wait at my locker for Gabriella as we have the classes together. I realize I have forgotten my diary; I spin my combo again and open up my bag searching for the red book.

I receive a tap on the shoulder and thinking its Gabriella I say "Hang on a sec Montez. I've forgotten my diary."

I hear her giggle and laugh.

Wait she laughed again?

She giggled?

Two laughs in one day and a giggle?

That can't _possibly_ be Gabriella.

She doesn't laugh like that. I know her exquisite laugh.

I turn around to face Alicia again. She waves at me from 2 feet away. I nod my head and say "Hi."

She smiles and says "Hello." We stand there for a few seconds in silence, Alicia giggles again and looks down the hallway. She stares back at me giggling some more.

I scratch the back on my neck; I'm feeling a little prickle sensation. Alicia looks down the hallway again and steps a bit closer. I can't move, I'm stuck against the lockers!

"Err. What are you doing Alicia?" Her mouth is centimetres from mine and I try moving my head to the side.

She whispers smiling, "I'm breaking the two of you up."

I move my head further to the side and Alicia grabs my head and pulls it towards her lips. I close my eyes not wanting to see the sight, I try pushing her off me and pulling away but she has strong arms. She has wrapped her legs around my legs.

I can't move!

I can't breathe!

Help me!

I'm breathing again! Oh thank you dear saviour! Never have I been so grateful for oxygen before.

I open my eyes and I'm faced with a furious Gabriella. I wince, 'This isn't good.' I think.

Gabriella whispers to me, "I'll talk to you, Bolton later." On the word 'you' she pokes my chest. I don't dare move. I have already pissed Gabriella off enough.

Alicia is smiling widely and exclaims "You really shouldn't cheat on your girlfriend Troy. Once a cheater, always a cheater. Gabriella you should really break up with him."

Gabriella takes a step toward her and slaps her hard. I gasp, as everyone else who has been watching the drama unfold.

Gabriella whispers to Alicia, but the hallway is deadly quiet, intent on seeing the cat fight. "Bad eggs never change."

Gabriella then storms down the hallway and as Alicia sinks to the ground in humiliation, I can see my diary poking out of my geography book.

Bristling, I grab my books off the floor, shut my locker and think 'what the hell just happened?'. I jog after Gabriella, as she has just entered the classroom. I run past the crowd of students and then I see my dad, with one eyebrow raised looking directly at me.

How embarrassing! My dad saw it all.

Have I got some explaining to do...

I enter the classroom, seeing the teacher isn't there yet and the only free seat is next to Gabriella I slip in the seat quietly and try to explain what happened quietly to her.

Gabriella cuts me off quickly with "I saw the whole thing. Don't explain."

"Are you angry?" I whisper.

"Angry? Yes. Angry at you? Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" I ask confused.

"You could have moved." She whispers.

"I tried!" I defend but then the teacher then comes in and starts the class.

Gabriella doesn't talk to me for the rest of the two periods and only gives me a kiss on the cheek at the end of the day.

Damn Alicia Payne.

I really hate those fangirls.

* * *

I look at of the window on the first floor on my room. It is thundering and lightening, the rain is trickling down the windows. 

It's Friday night and I'm home alone. Gabriella hasn't answered her phone since Wednesday; we had no school Thursday so I couldn't speak to her then.

Currently I'm busy doing homework and my parents have gone out to dinner because they needed a break from their son.

I hate their lousy excuses. As if anyone gets sick of me...

When the doorbell rings I jump at the sudden noise before it rings again and again.

Doesn't this person have patience?

I jog down the hallway, the stairs and then the other hallway before opening the door.

Gabriella is standing there completely soaked. Her mascara is running, her eyes are red and puffy, she has bags in her hands, bags swung over her shoulder and her hair is dishevelled.

She looks up at me with such strong emotion in her eyes, I take a few of the many bags before leading her to the guest bedroom. She doesn't speak, just plops down on the bed. She lays on the bed looking out the window for a while and I take a seat on the desk chair. The room is silent and Gabriella quickly falls asleep of exhaustion.

I sneak out the room quietly, turn off the light, and lean against the doorframe watching her in the moonlight shining through the window.

I watch her chest move up and down evenly; I memorize each line of her face, the faint spot on the side on her nose, the way her mouth curves up into a slight smile, slight frown. Her mouth mimics Mona Lisa's when she sleeps.

I continue to watch her for a few minutes before realizing she is shivering slightly. Grabbing a blanket out of the linen cupboard I tip toe back to her room and cover Gabriella with the woollen blanket.

Taking one last look at her before walking out and going back to my history homework, her expression stays embedded in my mind.

_**She has never looked so beautiful.**_

* * *

**Everything will be tied up in the epilogue, which I promise will be posted next week. 30 reviews for the last chapter! My highest ever! **

**Just wondering... did you like the last line?**

**Review Replies!**

**MPPandHSMroxmysox:** Thank you! Sorry but it won't be at the wedding or graduation as I originally planned. Thanks for reviewing!

**stop the hsm cast stories: **I hope France was great! I've always wanted to go to France… I can't actually describe their chemistry either; I just go with what feels right for the scene, whether it is kissing, flirting, petty arguments, hugs. Just a quick question, what chapter made you cry? Thanks for reviewing!

**butterflygoodbye:** Actually this is the last official chapter. Lol. I don't have enough storyline to keep going and I just think overall ending this is best. Thank you!

**-cutie-pie-656:** I'm assuming you mean the 'screw the hallway' bit. I wasn't too sure if I should put that in there but I left it because this is rated T and it has warnings. Also the remark was meant to be as flirting, not actual sex. Thank you for reviewing!

**zacfan:** I actually have a couple HSM fics going on at the moment… So I'm continuing writing…. Thank you! Your review was awesome as well!

**hockeyrulzmylife:** I'm so glad you liked it, I'm trying to work on my third person, I can't seem to get it right…

The epilogue is written but I still need to edit it and thanks to your review, Gabriella and Troy's relationship is mentioned a bit but it still is just in Maria's pov.

**bluemystic1993:** Your review has also helped with the epilogue, it is written and I can say Gabriella has a child… I really liked your review! It was great insight for me!

**evexl:** I tried to keep a little bit of everything in it as you said; 'it is coming to an end' I have a few HSM fics going when this is done, so check them out if you want…

**daniwani2369:** Thank you! I hoped you liked this chapter!

**carito06:** I have to say the epilogue has changed a bit from my previous ideas in the last chapter; Maria will do some reflecting through…

**guccibabe08**: 2 hours? I didn't realize the story was that long! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you!

**Promise-V:** I had to laugh when you said 'don't laugh at me.' Sorry but it's like the phase 'Trust me.' It makes you not trust the person… Sorry I'm getting off track.

On the site? I think there are plenty of better Troyella's then this story because this is just my starting Troyella (My baby :P)… But thanks a lot!

**Haloangel504: **Thank you! Maria isn't going to sit at the wedding, sorry but I had a (what I think) is a better idea… Thanks again!

**ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet: **Yeah I like your name too… Mongoose… Such a cool animal! I'll update in about a week with the epilogue. (I have it written already; gold star to me:P)

**DontMindMeImJustBeingHonest:** Gabriella is OOC because I thought she was too perfect in the movie… Thank you for reviewing!

**kae-thinks-of-u:** Thank you! The epilogue should be up in about a week.

**Barika:** Thank you! Epilogue up next!

**xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33:** My friend uses 'UBER' all the time! I love the word! Thank you!

**BrazilianPrincess:** So pleased to hear you liked it! I'll update next week!

**Zac's my boyfriend:** You had a role in the epilogue, reading your review sparked me to go start writing the epilogue before even starting this chapter! Thanks!

**koalagirl07:** Yeah I liked the last chapter too! Aww! Thank you! I have a couple of HSM fics going, so check them out…

**xxeviexx:** Damn 10 years off! Do you have blue eyes:P Oh well… Don't change your name; it gives an innocent quality out… In my opinion anyway… Thanks again for reviewing!

**BrittSr10:** Everyone is using cute to describe them! It's a good thing though… I hope you liked this chapter!

**oobergoober91:** Nah, it won't be at Troy and Gabriella's wedding… But who's to say they won't get married… :P Thank you!

**sethandsummer4eva:** I loved zacfan's line too! I had to add it. You take the time to review; I take the time to write back. Simple as that. :) Thank you! Your remarks have made a blush stain my cheeks! (Use of new word; _stain._ :P)

**Rizmu:** One epilogue coming up. Would that be take-away or sit in? $5.95 change. Sorry, went like a McDonald's worker there for a second… I have a few HSM fics I'm working on, so check them out. Thanks for reviewing!

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Don't cry! Please don't cry! I am so bad at trying to comfort someone when they are crying! I never know what to do! The epilogue should be up next week, if that's any consultation…

**sugarush7z:** 'Screw the hallway' bit was going to be cut out but at the last minute I left it there for heavy flirting and chemistry between Gabriella and Troy… I hope your elbow is better! Thanks for reviewing!

**Josee-ann: **Grin with pride all you want, you are entitled to it! I do that all the time :P –blushes- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

**maria-b3l3n:** Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! **

**Cupcakes.xx**


	20. Epilogue: Maria Reflects

**I was so happy with the feedback so I decided to post this extra early. **

**Why was Gabriella standing at the Bolton's, soaked and her arms full of bags? Well it won't be explained in this chapter but the explanation is implied. **

**I'm putting review replies up the top, just because I can. :P**

**Jayne-94-2xx:** I am so sorry about that! That's twice I have done it to someone now! So annoyed at myself. Thanks for reviewing!

**evexl:** You find out what happened in this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**oobergoober91:** Gabriella was just laughing because I needed it later for the Alicia bit. Random I know. Thanks for reviewing!

**sugarush7z:** Did you keep the cast? My friend did that when she fractured her arm, she fractured it by doing the chicken dance on rollerblades and falling. :P Hopefully everything should be explained in this chapter... Haha, you remind me so much of one of my friends... Why? Why? Why? Hope you like this chapter!

**xxeviexx:** Damn... 1 out 2 ain't bad... :P Nah Alicia is gone now... way gone... I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**.Charmzi.:** Aww! Thanks so much! I'm glad you have liked it so much! I hope this wasn't too much of a wait for you and you still have hair. :P Thanks for reviewing!

**Josee-ann:** You will find out why Gabriella was at Troy's in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

**carito06:** I hope you like the narration in this chapter; I'm trying different stuff out. I wasn't a big fan of the present tense either but it just made the story work better. Thanks for reviewing!

**butterflygoodbye:** Alicia deserved it. I'm so glad you have enjoyed the story, you are one of my favourite reviewers! Will there be a kiss in this chapter? Read on to find out...

**Rizmu:** Love the word 'pondering'. I hope you like this chapter... Thanks for reviewing!

**kae-thinks-of-u:** Thank you! I hope you like the epilogue as much as you have with the other chapters!

**xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33:** You will see if Gabriella is okay in this chapter. 'uber'... -smiles-

**BrittSr10:** Do you read fanfiction at school? Whenever I go on computers at school it's for assignments... Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**hockeyrulzmylife:** Another long review! I love 'em! The last couple of paragraphs were to show that Gabriella wasn't just something he 'won', he actually cared for her. Do you get what I mean?

I'm doing my other story 'A Different Take' with third person on advice from my beta. I just can't get it to flow. So I'm trying to work on that, as that is why I'm writing on here; to improve my writing. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

**zacfan:** Thanks! I try to picture them together as I write, trying to describe the expression on their faces and such. Thanks for reviewing!

**lovetoread17:** That was Troy's way of caring. I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**stop the hsm cast stories:** Thanks for that, I'm always curious to know what parts made people feel different things :P Aww! Thanks for the message, I loved it. _Mi piace tou articolo._ That's roughly 'I like your reviews' in Italian. I don't know the word for love. :P Glad you liked the last chapter so much and I hope you like this one!

**The story is finished but I will update again with final review replies and just a general thanks to everyone that has reviewed and have put on favourites/alerts/c2's.**

**Epilogue: Maria Reflects**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

_I jog down the hallway, the stairs and then the other hallway before opening the door._

_Gabriella is standing there completely soaked. Her mascara is running, her eyes are red and puffy, she has bags in her hands, bags swung over her shoulder and her hair is dishevelled._

_I take a few of the many bags before leading her to the guest bedroom. She doesn't speak, just plops down on the bed. She lays on the bed looking out the window for a while and I take a seat on the desk chair. The room is silent and Gabriella quickly falls asleep of exhaustion._

_I sneak out the room quietly, turn off the light, and lean against the doorframe watching her in the moonlight shining through the window._

_I watch her chest move up and down evenly; I memorize each line of her face, the faint spot on the side on her nose, the way her mouth curves up into a slight smile, slight frown. Her mouth mimics Mona Lisa's when she sleeps._

_I continue to watch her for a few minutes before realizing she is shivering slightly. Grabbing a blanket out of the linen cupboard I tip toe back to her room and cover Gabriella with the woollen blanket._

_Taking one last look at her before walking out and going back to my history homework, her expression stays embedded in my mind._

_**She has never looked so beautiful.**_

**

* * *

**

You watch the memories as if your mind is projecting them out right in front of you. You wish you could turn back the clock, but you can't. So you have to accept that you can only sit at the table behind them, drinking your coffee silently, watching as the three of them order.

"Mommy, can we go to the park later?" He asks as she stops talking with the man beside her to look at her son. You don't know her son's name; it has been years since you last had contact with each other.

"We will go after lunch okay James? Now is a time to catch up with daddy." James, what a nice name you think. James nods his head eagerly and goes back to colouring in his book.

James looks so much like him, you can see the blue eyes with splashes of brown in them from here. You can tell he has dark brown hair, he turns around and waves at you innocently. You quickly cover your face with your magazine pretending the smile, exactly like hers, James gave you didn't hurt you one bit.

You overhear snatches of their conversation, "Katrina says I might only need 2 more sessions." She says as the man looks at her concernedly, sipping his water.

"Do you think you only need 2 more sessions?" He asks quietly, you swallow a bit of your coffee again and turn the page of the magazine over waiting for her response.

"I agree with Katrina, I think I'm fully recovered after 3 years. The group therapy really helped as well." She says, glancing at James again checking he is okay.

"How was training?" She asks him, looking back at him, satisfied that their son is happy.

He shrugs, "Training was training. Jake got his x-rays back; fractured ankle. So he will be out for Saturday's game."

She frowns before smiling again as the waitress comes back with their lunch. "Thank you." They both murmur before your daughter starts cutting up her son's spaghetti.

You watch her, reminiscing about the gentleness of her exterior. You can see she has changed, the woman she has become. She has transformed into a sweeter person from the rebel she was in high school.

You can thank the man sitting next to her for that, he helped her so much that you just want to go over there and hug him.

But you can't, they mustn't know that you are watching them, straight behind them. She would have a fit about it. She hates you all because of one tiny mistake.

"_Think about what you're saying! This is just after the funeral!" _

_Tears are streaming down her cheeks and you close the bedroom door, hoping the shouting hasn't echoed down to the lounge. "Think about what you're saying mom! I'm talking about the dead man that cheated on you twice and you still! Still believe him over your daughter!" Her voice is cracking and her hands are in a flurry of movement. _

_You weren't thinking straight, you were shocked with her accusations about Chip. Your motherly instincts should have been kicking in but they weren't. They didn't come this time to save your daughter._

_You couldn't believe it, you wouldn't believe it. "I don't believe you." Your thoughts were said aloud. Those were the last words you say to your daughter before she slams the bedroom door and shuts you out of her life. _

She packed all her necessary possessions into a sports bag and a few tote bags. She was gone by 8 that night.

You would wait in the lounge every single night waiting for her to come back, you would watch the front door silently. When the grandfather clock in the hall chimes 12 you get up sighing and walk into bed ready for another restless night.

As you go to your room, you would walk past her room, you are expecting her to be in there sleeping peacefully, but she isn't.

She never is.

You would drive past East High each day at 3:00 just wishing you could be picking her up from school.

Instead she was with that boy. You didn't despise him; he was good for her and unknowingly he stole her away from you.

She had never had much love and affection before and he offered it to her. She took it with both hands.

You deposited money in her bank account each month; you slipped her a letter with the account numbers and passwords. You sent her money and clothes each birthday and Christmas.

The packages and cards weren't signed as the arrived at the Bolton's front door each morning but she knew.

You wanted to support her as much as you could. You sent the Bolton's money for their hospitality. They always put it in her bank account through; you watched every single detail of her life in secrecy.

You sat at the back of the hall, watching proudly as she walked up on stage to receive her diploma. She shook the principal's hand and went back to her seat with a grin on her face.

You slipped out the back before everyone was dismissed.

She couldn't see you.

She mustn't see you.

* * *

"_Mommy, can we please go to the park now? It's stopped raining." She pleads with those innocent brown eyes gazing up at you, waiting patiently for your answer. _

_Looking out the window, she was indeed right, the sun was peeking out through a hole in the clouds and you can see a glimmer of a rainbow starting to appear. _

"_Alright, give mommy a minute to put some shoes on and you need a jacket so why don't you grab a jacket and then we will go, okay?" _

"_That's perfect mommy. I'll get a jacket now!" She says clapping her hands and her 6 year old feet carrying her hurriedly out of the study. _

_As promised you take her to the park and she has a wonderful time playing in the mud and skipping in the newly formed puddles, splashing the water over her blue flowered gumboots. _

"_Mommy, push me higher! Higher mommy! I want to see over the tree tops!" You grin and comply with her requests, "Lookie mommy I can see the water!"_

"_That's the beach sweetie." _

"_Beach. I want to go to the beach now!" She giggles as she goes higher and points to the newly found beach. _

"_Another day sweetie, another day."_

"_I'll hold you to that mommy." You chuckle at her use of words, they were so grown up._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Mom! Mom! Get up. It's pancake Saturday!" You can hear her speaking in that demanding tone of voice and her shaking you lightly to wake up. _

_You open your eyes groggily and glance at the impatient girl next to you. She has her hands on her hips and pursing her mouth together in irritation._

_You smooth down your bed hair and hop out of bed as she skips out of the room humming happily. _

_You roll your eyes; you put on your blue silk robe that hangs on the back of the door and walk to the kitchen. _

_The flour, salt, milk, baking powder and the butter is already out on the bench. You sit on one of the bar stools, turn the stove on and place the frying pan on the stove, quickly giving it a greasing. _

_She pops up from behind the bench with a big bowl and measuring cups in hand. She surveys the bench critically, looking at each ingredient. She smiles and goes in search for the missing component. She comes back from the pantry with a single egg in hand. _

_Once the mixture is made up, she slowly tips a bit into the hot pan, "Careful sweetie, it's hot." She rolls her eyes at you and replies with a simple "Yes mom."

* * *

_

You can see the love of their faces, the love for each other and James. You can spot their hands intertwined together under the table.

They are happy and you know you have learnt your lesson. Your motherly instincts have come to keep you from disrupting that.

You spot the ring on her finger and you wish you were at the engagement, the wedding and the birth of James. Wish being the emphasized word.

You want to know all about their life, you want to be apart of it. You want to know how much she has changed, you can see the changes but you won't ever see all the changes.

A green wave of envy washes over you and you feel like crying. You want everything they have. You want a family. You crave for a family.

You want to go over there, sit with them and talk. Catch up.

Alas you can't. You mustn't, it would hurt her more.

"I'm fully recovered." She said earlier, you can't disrupt that. She has a life filled with love.

You have a life filled with loneliness, yet you are content.

You look at her again and you see her smiling.

Yet you are content because she is finally happy.

As you place your empty coffee cup on the table and leave the money for the bill you walk out the door.

You glance back just one more time to make sure this isn't a figment of your imagination, you see them all laughing as James has splattered sphagetti all over his face.

She is wiping it off with napkins, you can tell she is glowing radiantly as she finishes up. As she finishes the man pulls her in for a quick kiss. She whacks him lightly on the arm. Then they both laugh as James looks on confused.

Family suits her well.

You smile one last time before the young family leave your line of view.

_**She finally has something you couldn't ever give. **_

**_She finally has love and a life full of it._**

* * *

**This is done now! I can't really believe it! I hope the epilogue was satisfactory for everyone and you liked it. **

**If anyone didn't get the implications as to why Gabriella arrived at Troy's, email me. **

**Keep a look out for the final review replies and the massive thank yous! **

**Cupcakes.xx**


	21. AN: Shoutouts!

**Thank you to everyone for all the reviews and support! 317 reviews! I 'm in shock, when I started this story, I wanted to reach 100 but to have gone over that is amazing! Thanks to everyone! **

**A few reviewers were confused why Gabriella ended up at Troy's house so I'll explain: **

**Gabriella arrived at Troy's on the Friday, 6 days after Chip's death and the pool party. Chip's funeral was held on that same Friday. The fight that made Gabriella leave was after Chip's funeral. So basically, after their (Gabriella and Maria's) fight, Gabriella went to Troy's. His take on it was shown in the 19th chapter.**

**Also just one last thing, I have a prequel up called Frosting The Ice. It is a bunch of chronological oneshots and explains Gabriella's background and past life before this story. So you find out more about Gabriella's dad and Chip. **

**Final Review Replies! **

**If anyone reviews after this, I'll reply via pm. **

**Josee-ann:** I'm so glad you liked and gave this story a chance. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**.Charmzi.:** XD! 'FANTASTCIALICIOUS' what a cool word! I love it. Thanks for the reviews and support.

**The Drama Princess:** 'so sweet. like ice-cream' cracked me up. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading!

**fudge2428:** Aww! Thank you! I really liked your review too!

**volleyballgal:** Thanks!

**vanessa:** Thank you!

**BrittSr10:** Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it!

**xxeviexx:** I won't do a sequel, but I have other stories I'm working on. They are all down the bottom. :P Thanks for reviewing!

**oobergoober91:** What does FTW mean? Sorry I never get stuff like that, my friends bag me all the time. :P Thanks so much for the reviews!

**Gabriela-17:** All my Troyella's are down the bottom. :P Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**kae-thinks-of-u:** Thanks!

**Jayne-94-2xx:** Again I'm so sorry I confused you! I hope you get it now. Thanks for reviewing!

**sugarush7z:** Your reviews never fail to make me laugh. :P I strive for uniqueness; I'm a smart blonde and I get teased for it. Ironic? I listen to the weirdest music and get teased again and yeah, I'm unique.

How is your arm by the way? I watched my mom get her cast 'sawed' off and she was laughing the whole time. :P

I think I will work on Nightmares Become Dreams next and East High Grammar, maybe The Bet (This one is a Troypay.) I'm not exactly sure, probably Nightmares become Dreams because I have the next 3 chapters written, just not typed. I'm taking a mini break, 2 weeks maybe from fanfiction.

Have fun with your brother and the slideshow. Slideshows always make me laugh, just randomly, no particular reason. :P Loved the long review, it was your longest yet. :P

**Haloangel504:** I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet:** Thank you!

**zacfan:** Thanks! I love reviews like that!

**Rizmu:** Aww! Thank you! I wasn't too sure of the epilogue as it was in 2nd person and it was the first 2nd person chapter I had ever written.

**xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33:** Nah I won't quit writing, I have a heap of stories to work on. They are all down the bottom. :P 'uber' -smiles again- Thanks for reviewing!

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Thanks! Glad you liked the ending, I thought it was fitting for the story. Somehow in my crazy mind, a sad epilogue was the way to go. :P

**hockeyrulzmylife:** That's exactly what I was thinking about Troy and Gabriella. I doubt their 'high school romance' would have survived if Gabriella didn't live with them. Thanks for the feedback about the 2nd person, it was my first try.

**evexl:** I think it gave a lot of people a surprise. I have a couple of stories to work on and they are listed down the bottom. :P Thanks again!

**hsm450:** Thanks!

* * *

**Here's a MASSIVE thank you to those that reviewed! **

**ENORMOUS thanks to those who put it on their alerts!**

**GIGANTIC thank you to the people (82) who have it on their favourites!**

**MAJOR thank you to the 7 c2's that have my story in their archive: **

Completed High School Musical Stories

The Best HSMs!

TrOyElLaIsLoVe

Troyella Heaven

Troyella: 100 Behind You

ZanessaTroyella LOVE

Troyella's and Zanessa's greatest...

* * *

**Thanks to all again! **

**Melting The Ice: Complete.**

**Cupcakes.xx**


End file.
